


Catch Me if You Can [Kylo X Reader]

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader, the man with everything to gain, and nothing to lose, took You.The First Order infiltrated Tatooine, killing almost everyone, leaving very few alive. He demanded those that lived be questioned, and tortured. He was on the search for none other than The Resistance and he was convinced someone knew their whereabouts.He took you, held you captive for days, which turned to months. He used every single form of torture he could, tearing you down to nothing, as he proclaimed you were, everyday.However, you've had about enough, and you escape. Now you're spending your days on the run from this creature in a mask.This fic is 18 plus.Dub-ConMatureGraphic LanguageBondageBDSMMental/emotional/physical/spiritual abuseStalkingDegradationViolenceSmutI do not own the rights to star wars, or any of the characters. I just own the ideas and my portrayal of them in this fic.
Relationships: Knights - Relationship, Kylo Ren - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, hux - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Tw- mental and emotional distress, graphic language, sex as a form of manipulation, degradation, mild violence, Kylo's kind of a dick, Y/N is a bad ass, slapping, choking, public humiliation, belittling, death, kylo treats Y/N like a toy 

[Pov- Y/NS Flashback of Kylo kidnapping her]

The distinct sound of screams, pained screams shot through the air, jolting your already sweaty, and shaking body upwards from your cot, your eyes narrowing as you tried to adjust to the darkness that consumed your entire being and the room you were in. You listened for a moment, trying to process what was happening around you, as you came to. 

A loud blast, something exploding off to your right, just outside of the hut got you to your feet, your hand reaching out for your freshly sharpened blade, and twirling it around between your fingers as you darted across the floor for the fabric covered door. You pushed it aside, your eyes illuminated by the chaos ensuing right before you. 

There were tie fighters shooting across the sky, blasting away huts, and the villagers rushing around, screaming, in utter panic mode as they tried to flee from the blasts. Your heart immediately dropped into your chest, as you scanned the area over. As you moved across the various huts on fire, and crumbling to the ground, your anger ignited. 

You pushed off the back of your heels, gripping onto the handle of your sharp blade as you sped for a trooper who was slamming a blaster into the back of a villagers head. You wasted no time in jumping on his armored body from behind, jamming the tip of the blade up under his helmet, and right for his jugular. 

A groan pressed through his helmet, and his feet stumbled over themselves as he side stepped, his hands flailing around trying to latch onto you. "GET OFF." 

"No." You replied harshly, pushing the blade further into his neck, and ripping it out with one swift motion. You jumped from his body, landing onto your feet hard, and kicking your foot out to buckle his knee. When his body thudded to the ground, your head cocked watching as the blood spewed from his throat like a broken faucet. "That's what you get." With a false bravery, you twisted on your heels, your eyes scanning the area over once more, disappointed in how easily the villagers were being taken over and tossed around like rag dolls. It pained your heart, and confused you to your core. What the fuck did the first order want? The Resistance wasn't here? So why were they? 

Your next victim was another trooper, a blaster raised to some older gentleman's head. You jumped into the air, kicking your foot out, and knocking him onto his side. Once he landed on the ground, you were straddling him, jamming the blade into his armor, over and over. 

The trooper laughed at you, mocking your failed attempt to pierce his armor, and he grabbed your arms, throwing you right over the top of him. He jumped to his feet, and scooped up his blaster as he did. He aimed it right for you, pulling back on the trigger. 

You dodged his blasts, somersaulting forwards, and throwing the blade out into the air right for the trooper. You hit the side of his hand, knocking the blaster from his hold, and you rushed right for him. You grabbed his sides, knocking him to the ground, and ripping off his helmet. You cared not about what he looked like underneath, he was a murderer, and you wanted him dead. Your thumbs pushed into his eyes, and you felt them squish beneath the pressure, his cries joining the pained screams of your friends all around. You got up to your feet, snatching up his blaster and shooting him right in the front of his neck. You dropped the blaster to the ground, looking to the gentleman and nodding. You grabbed your blade again, walking around one of the burning huts, and you looked around, your eyes filling with sadness as the First Order devoured the entire village with their chaos and destruction.

As if, the maker heard your thoughts, the sound of a TIE Silencer coming up from behind you, caught your attention, your head whipping around, and leaning back as you watched it slowly lower to the ground. Your pupils widened seeing the notorious masked creature, Kylo Ren on the other side of the glass. Your heart slammed hard against your chest as he lowered his ship to the ground, and you were frozen in place. It was as if time stood still, you were frozen in place, unable to move, immobilized as you watched him exit the ship, and land onto his feet. The hood over his masked face blew around a bit, and his cloak billowed behind him as he slowly walked across the dirt covered ground in your direction. You could feel the sweat dripping around your fingers and around the handle of the blade which was loosening in your hold as he got closer. 

Kylo's black gloved hands rose to the black fabric cascaded down around the sides of his mask, tugging it back with one swift motion. He let his hands fall back to his sides, breathing heavily through his modulator as he approached you. He could sense your fear easily through the force. He could also sense the bravery, the fire that was burning inside of you. He was immediately intrigued. Unlike every one else all around who reeked of desperation, and terror, you smelt different. Your demeanor was unfaltering, even now as he closed the space between you both in just a few large strides. You didn't budge. He stopped abruptly, inches away from you, his right hand grabbing for the hilt secured on his side, and he pulled it off. He ignited the blade, the large one and the two cross blades following suit, and he rose it right to the side of your face, hovering it over your shoulder. He was testing you, seeing how brave you really were. He tilted his gloved hand to the side, the cross blade dangerously close to your milky cheek. 

Your eyes closed shut, the warmth of the hot red blade clouding over your face. Your mind flooded with the imminent death that you knew was soon to come from Kylo's blade, but after a few minutes, and nothing happened, you slowly let your eyes open back up, staring right into the emotionless masked creature standing before you, seemingly as intrigued with you, as you were with him. "Are you going to kill me?" 

Kylo feel ominously silent, the only sound between the two of you was the whirring of the blade still dangerously close to your cheek, and the screams of your friends, and loved ones falling all around you. The briefest shift in weight from boot to boot, let you know Kylo was bored, and he pulled the saber away from you, lowering it to the ground. He lifted his masked head upwards, taking a moment to see what was happening around him, and he spoke sternly through the modulator. "You won't die, as long as you cooperate." 

Your sweat ridden fingers gripped around the handle of your blade, watching attentively as he drew his attention from you. You took your only chance you were going to have, and pushed off your heels, lunging for Kylo's enormously large black clothed body. Your right hand, the bladed one swung upwards, and Kylo effortlessly threw out his hand, flat palmed stopping it with the force. He rotated his masked head back in your direction, his brow underneath his mask rising into the air, and he just stared at you, smirking at the scowl spread across your face. "How does it feel, trying to be brave, to be strong, seeing all the people you love around you, dying? How does it feel knowing you're not strong enough to stop the inevitable?" He sensed the change in your emotions through the force, the anger growing more rapidly than anything else. 

You fought against the force hold, feeling the invisible pressure on your wrist increasing. A pain jolting up your entire arm, and making you yelp in surprise. Your grip on the handle relinquished, the blade dropping to the dirt covered ground, and you glared right into Kylo's mask. "Fight me, hand to hand, let's go!"

Kylo couldn't retain the chuckle that formed in his throat, the noise erupting through the modulator at your words. He did just that, he released his hold on you, stepping back one single step, and eyeing you up and down. As your hands balled into fists and you lunged at him, his faint chuckled turned into an uproar of laughter spilling through his mask as you attempted to punch and kick. He side stepped avoiding the contact with your right foot, and he grabbed onto your ankle, spinning your body around. Again, effortlessly. He peered down at you, and he shook his head. "You're weak. Pathetic. You're nothing. You can't save them, look at you, you can't even save yourself. You're just standing here, asking for me to kill you. Disgusting." 

His words stung you like a bees stinger, enraging you more. You pushed yourself up to your feet, and lunged at him again. You faked a right hook, coming in quickly with your left, and he grabbed your hand, engulfing your hand with his gloved one and he bent it backwards. He dropped you to your knees with his effort, and he bent at the waist, and spoke right into your ear, ignoring your whimpers of protest. "You'll make an excellent play thing. So fiesty." He snapped your wrist back, the bone cracking, and he waved his other hand out in front of your face, hindering you unconscious. Effortlessly, he used the force to pick your body up from the ground, and into his arms, and carried you over towards his TIE SILENCER. 

A trooper rushed over towards Kylo, and tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Sir...." 

Kylo stopped, sighing heavily, and turning his masked head in his direction. "What is it?" 

"There's no sign of the Resistance here. We've got a couple of hostages, what do you want us to do with them?" 

Kylo contemplated their usefulness a moment, opting the less people he had to take care of, and keep alive the better. "Kill everyone who claims to know not of the Rebels. Interrogate who you need to. I don't need useless scum coming back to the Finalizer." With that said, he climbed back into his SILENCER, propping you into his lap, and taking off into the sky.

[Y/NS POV after the third day of captivity]

It'd been three days since Kylo had taken you, and he'd come to remind you of it every morning. You belonged to him now. There was no escape. You were his. Mind, body, and soul. There was nothing you could do about it. There was no one left to come and save you. All your friends were dead, or so he told you, and you strangely believed it. There wasn't a reason you didn't have in believing that Kylo killed everyone on Tatooine. 

You were thrown into a cell, a bland one at that. A cot hanging from the wall on one side, a toilet, and a small sink on the other, and a desk with a single wooden chair in front of it. That was all. It was more like a prison cell than anything. You felt like a caged animal, and Kylo treated you just as that, a meek little animal, desperate for freedom. He was cruel, mean, vicious even. 

"Morning, Pet." Kylo's voice echoed from the other side of your cell door, as the sound of the locks unclicking woke you from your half-slumber. As the door hissed open, you grumbled, rolling onto your side to face the wall, sliding your hand up under your cheek, and scoffing. 

"What do you want Kylo?" 

"I think it's time I show my new pet off, what do you say?" Kylo's footsteps reverberated off the walls as he approached your bedside, and he bent at the waist, grabbing onto your forearm with his large gloved hand. He pulled your body to him, and he sighed. "Come now, don't make me force you. Be a good girl." 

Your face scrunched together in disapproval at his words, but you obliged, sliding your feet over the edge of the bed, and rising to your feet. When you'd first been thrown into the cell, a trooper gave you a pair of raggedy cargo pants, and a baggy shirt, both fair too large for you. Your eyes narrowed into Kylo's mask, and you sneered. "What do you have planned now Kylo?" Fighting Kylo was useless, he'd win. You found that out the hard way, spending the first day trying to fight everyone as you got dragged to your cell. Kylo once again, taking the easy route, and using the force to throw you into it. 

Kylo motioned outwards for the doorway, and a trooper rushed in, handing Kylo a black bag. Kylo reached into the bag, tugging out a black lingeried outfit, and dangling it in your face. "I think this would look nice on a pet like you." 

Your cheeks paled, turning a distinct red color, and you shook your head. "I'm not wearing that." 

"Oh?" Kylo's masked head tipped sideways, his gaze boring through his mask into your body. He could see you registering the intensity of his gaze by the shift in your body language. "That's what I thought." He handed it to you, and he stepped backwards. 

"Can you leave?" Disgusted, your nostrils flared as you waved at the door. 

"What difference does it make? I'm going to see you naked anyways, so go on." Kylo didn't budge. He held strong in his demeanor, his breathing perfectly hitched in his throat and chest, keeping cool and calm as you slowly started to strip down. He watched your clothes fall gracefully to the cold floor, and he eyed you up and down, admiringly. "Hm." 

"What?!" Embarrassed as it was, his 'Hm' didn't add any comfort. Your fingers worked quickly, lacing the single piece of fabric, the one pieced lingering up over your exposed naked form, hurrying to try to not feel as vulnerable as you felt right now, any longer. You adjusted the thin, nearly see through fabric over your fleshy mounds, and you looked up to Kylo, and rolled your eyes. "Happy?" 

"No." Kylo turned on his heels, motioning for the trooper again, who rushed over to him, handing him a black leather collar with a long thigh chain hanging off the front, and he pointed down to the floor in front of him. "Knees. Now." 

"No," Your arms crossed over your chest, and the second you did, you regretted it when Kylo shot his hand out, using the force to drag you across the floor, and shoved you down to your bare knees. 

"Disobedience isn't going to get you very far pet. Best to behave, and you'll be less likely to be ruined...." Kylo's words were a warning, letting you know that he would not hesitate to put you into your place. He leaned down, unclasping the collar, and wrapping it around your small neck, hooking it in the back, and making sure it was on securely by latching onto the chain, and tugging at it hard. When you fell down onto your hands before him, he tipped his masked head back up, and started for the door. "Good girl." He praised as you followed behind him into the corridor. He regretted healing your wrist that he'd snapped when you first got took, as you crawled behind him, wanting to see what it would look like as you struggled to keep up with it. He brushed it off quickly, as he lead you past the squadron of troopers all lined up. 

You cursed him under your breath, the cold metal floors making your knees raw as he walked you all through the Finalizer, with no regards to how pathetic he was making you feel. He was belittling you, degrading you. He was humiliating you. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was doing this. He was trying to break you. He was trying to tear you down, to snuff out the fire he knew you had inside of you. It wasn't going to work. You were stronger than that. Kylo could try to tear you down, but what he wasn't aware of is that, even Phoenix's once burnt down, rose from their ashes even stronger. 

Hux's head turned, his blue eyes widening when Kylo stepped through the threshold, and he peered past him seeing you, crawling behind him on your hands and knees, barely clothed, with a collar and leash. He became visibly uncomfortable, and he cleared his throat. "Ren, what the fuck?" 

"Problem Hux?" Kylo eyed Hux up and down through the mask, challenging him. 

As if Hux knew Kylo was, he rolled his shoulders back into a shrug. "Who is this?" 

"No one." Kylo spat, looking to the workers in front of the control panels whom were distracted by the sight of you. "She's no one." 

"She's obviously someone if you kept her alive Ren." Hux countered Kylo's words with logic, knowing damn well Kylo had slaughtered everyone the First Order had found on their last little escapade. He could deduct that you were from Tatooine. But that was all. From your appearance, you didn't seem like anyone that would be special enough for Kylo to keep alive, other than anything sexual, which in that case concerned Hux. The last person Kylo had kept captive for sexual activities ended up dying. The unease oozed from Hux's pores, and he cleared his throat. "Ren, may I have a word? Alone?" 

Kylo growled, dropping your leash to the ground, and side stepping to the side of the room. "What General?" 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What's the reasoning behind her being here? Wasn't the reason you went to Tatooine was to find informants? I got the reports back from some of the troopers. They found no one there that had any information. What makes you think she will?" Hux glanced to you briefly, before looking back to Kylo. 

Kylo leaned in, putting his masked mouth right to Hux's ear, the crackling from his breathing filling his ear. "What I do, is none of your concern. Who I do it with isn't either. Do you understand General?" 

"Yes Sir." Hux's lips quivered as he replied, and he locked his fingers together behind his back. "One last question," 

"What?" Kylo asked as he turned from Hux back in your direction. 

"Is she going to end up like the others?" 

Kylo didn't dignify Hux with a response, strutting across the room to where he'd dropped your chained leash, and bending down, latching onto it with his gloved fingers, and walking back out of the room, tugging you behind him. It was clear he was emotional, the change in his normally stoic strut wavering to a unrhythmic one as he lead you through the corridor. 

You couldn't help yourself, noting the change in Kylo's high and mighty attitude by Hux, it was too good not to dig into. "Someone struck a nerve." You gasped when Kylo stopped, and your face smushed into the back of his leg. "Hey!" 

Kylo twisted his body around, curling the chain around his gloved fingers and he tugged you to your feet with one swift upward motion. He put his other hand to your stomach, and he guided you against the wall. "Did I ask for you to speak? Did I give you permission pet?" 

"No..." You frowned, unamused with how he talked to you. "You dont-" The hand on his stomach came up, and crashed against your cheek hard, rendering you speechless from the intensity and the burn. Your hand instinctively came up, rubbing at the wound, and you sneered. "Asshole." 

"Hm." Kylo mused, turning away from you, and dragging you on a much shorter leash now than before. "Don't forget that. I can make your life hell, or heaven. All depends on you, pet." He led you back to your cell, literally kicking you into it, and releasing your leash. "Stupid girl." He scowled, the door hissing shut. 

You flipped Kylo the bird once the door was shut, and you grabbed at the collar, undoing it, and letting it drop quickly to the floor, before pacing around the room, racking your mind on how to get the hell out of this situation. Your eyes moved all over the room, landing on the air duct above, and your first thought was that would come in handy. 

[Y/NS POV day four]

Kylo's gloved hand wrapped around the back of your head, and his other hand ran down your cheek, seeing the shudders that ran down your entire body at his contact. "You've been strong pet. You've been very strong. I can still see the fire in your eyes. Perhaps, we're going to have to try something else, huh?" His gloved fingers worked their way down your jawline, slowly down your neck, and in between your cleavage. He'd forced you into just a bra and panties, black, bland. He slid two fingers in between your fleshy mounds, and he spoke into your ear through the modulator. "What do you think?" 

You nibbled at your bottom lip hard, trying to ignore how strangely good the contact of his leather felt upon your touch starved skin. Every single word though through a mask, nearly ghosting over your body, adding to the arousal you knew you shouldn't have. "Fuck you." 

"Gladly....I've been thinking about you, a lot...." Kylo's hand moved further down your body, scratching along your stomach and he stopped at the elastic band of your panties. He tugged at it, and let it slap back against your skin. "I've been thinking about how emotionally degrading you, verbally, and publicly humiliating you isn't working...I think I know why.." With that said, two gloved fingers moved past the band of your panties, and he brushed them over your sensitive bud. He drew circles a moment, relishing the sounds of your strained moans. He slowly pushed them downwards to your opening, hearing the wetness as he pushed past your wet folds. "Because you're a little slutty thing. You've been getting off on me degrading you. You've been getting turned on from me dressing you up like the little toy you are, and strutting you around the ship...." He grunted through the modulator, and he laughed evilly when your lips parted and a moan broke out. "Look at you," 

You clamped your eyes shut, your face lighting up bright red as you pressed your back harder into the wall Kylo had you pinned against. His other hand wrapped around the front of your throat, and you moaned even louder. Your spongy wet walls clamped around his gloved fingers hard as he started to slowly work them up into you. Your core ignited with a fiery warmth, your knees buckling as your hips dropped down. 

"Ah," Kylo growled, pulling his masked head from your ear, and looking right at your face. "Sluts don't get to cum." He quickly pulled his gloved fingers from your core, and he grabbed the top of your head, forcing you to your knees before him. "You want to cum?" He tangled your wetness covered fingers into your hair, forcing your head upwards so he could see your face. "I asked you a question." 

"Yes!" You knew how pathetic you sounded, how desperate you must have looked to him, but in this moment, you cared not. Your pussy was throbbing, aching for more. Your eyes filled with the lustful desperation as you stared up at his mask, and you nodded. "Please, yes." 

"Fuck my boot, slut." Kylo growled, sliding his right foot out, and pulling your face to his groin. "Go on. Fuck it." He brought the hand that'd been to your throat to his black pants, undoing the button, and pulling the zipper down slowly. The noise being the only one in the room. He hooked onto the fabric of his boxers, tugging them down just enough to free his large, veiny throbbing length. The visible glisten of his pre-cum glistening in the poor lighting of the cell. "Come on, wrap your mouth around it...I've been dying to know what that filthy mouth does." He eased your face closer, grunting as your tongue flicked across the head, over his slit. 

You inched closer to Kylo, grabbing onto his thighs as you positioned yourself onto his boot, and lowered yourself down onto it. You started grinding your hips around, trying to find the right way to stimulate yourself as you unhinged your jaw to take Kylo's huge cock into your mouth. You had to work down it slowly, not wanting to gag or choke already, but he had other plans. He tugged your forwards harshly, grunting as he forced you to take all of him. 

"Gooood girllll." Kylo praised, watching as you fucked his boot to get off. "Look at you, desperate enough to fuck my boot to cum. You truly are nothing, aren't you?" Despite his cruel words, he couldn't hide the pleasure that was underlying in them. His hips bucked forwards, feeling the saliva seeping from the corners of your lips against his groin as you continued to gag against him. He released the firm hold onto your head, letting you take control of your pace, and grunted again. "Make me cum. Show me you're worth something. Convince me not to kill you, pet." He shut his eyes behind his mask, slowly giving into the pleasure your lips were causing, and then it happened, you bit him. He gasped, grabbing the sides of your head, and ripping you backwards, throwing you back into the wall, and grabbing onto his aching cock. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" 

You wiped the saliva from your lips, looking right to Kylo with the cockiest, bravest glimmer and expression you could. Your blood was coursing with adrenaline, and you slowly, wobbly rose to your feet, using the wall as a way to balance yourself. "I'm not your fucking pet. I'm not here to please you." 

Kylo was fuming, the anger nearly seeping out from his mask. He stormed over to you, grabbing you right by the throat, and lifting you up off the ground into the air. He pulled you from the wall, tossing you through the air like a rag doll, and slamming you into the other wall. He turned on his heels, walking back across the floor, and bringing his right foot back, kicking you in the side of the ribs. He latched onto the base of his throbbing length, and grunting as he started pumping it. "I was trying to be nice, and let you get off. I was trying to be good. You disrespectful little bitch." He bucked his hips into his hand, growling as he peered down at your writhing around body. "Ungrateful bitch." 

"Fuck you." You gathered spit into your mouth, and spat it right at his foot. He smeared his boot into the saliva, and pressed it against your cheek, holding you there. His grunts filled the room and the next thing you knew, a warmth milky substance was spilling from the air, splattering across your face. You gagged, wiggling around, and he kicked you further into the wall. You quickly wiped away the cum, and you snarled, pain searing throughout your side as Kylo walked for the door. "You won't fucking break me!" 

"We'll see." Kylo retorted back, the door to your cell hissing closed. 

[Y/NS POV the next day]

You leaned against the door, listening to the conversation between Hux, who had a very distinct voice, and a trooper, or what you assumed to be a trooper, and your face lit up when you heard Kylo was going on on a mission. Now was your chance to get out of here. Or attempt to. You pushed off the wall, looking right up at the ceiling to the air duct, and you grimaced. You strutted over to the desk, sliding the chair out and lining it up right under where the air duct was. You climbed up onto it, stretching your hands above your head, and getting onto your tippy toes to try to reach it. You weren't tall enough. 

Grumbling incoherent swears, you jumped off the chair, kicking it aside, and storming over to the desk, sliding it across the floor to where the chair had been. You climbed up onto it. A smirk spread across your face as you grabbed onto the metal cover, and you pushed it up and aside. You latched onto the metal sides, and pulled your body upwards. It took some wiggling and adjusting but you finally got in between the small space, and you sighed in accomplishment. You wasted no time in positioning yourself onto your stomach, using your elbows and hands and knees and feet to combat crawl through the very claustrophobic space. 

You weren't sure how loud your movements from below were, you weren't even sure what direction in the ship you were headed, or where you were going to end up, all you knew was that you weren't going to have another chance like this again. 

It was clear from how hard your body was trembling, and how badly you were sweating, you were terrified, but you kept your cool. You rounded the corner, to the right, and stopped above a vent when you heard voices below you. Your eyes peered down through the grate, and you stilled every muscle in your body as you listened. It was troopers. You sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't the Knights. You'd saw them only in passing, but damn did they look intimidating. Not anyone you wanted to have a run in with, especially during your escape attempt. When the coast sounded clear, you grabbed onto the vent, and pulled it up. Your lowered your head down, looking in both directions of the corridor, and you pursed your lips. You pulled your body over the hole and you grabbed onto the sides as you dropped down. 

You landed hard on your feet, a jolt going through your body, but you quickly got your composure back, and kicked off on your heels darting down the corridor in the opposite direction the troopers went in. You ran until you saw the bay out in front of you, and you halted to an abrupt stop hearing footsteps. Internal panic took over, and you went to the nearest door. It hissed open and you stepped into the room, your face paling when you saw the wires and controls along all the walls, and through the room. A devious idea rushed through your mind, and you grabbed onto the wires, and tugged at them. 

There were all sorts of flashing lights that started blinking, and the distinct sound of alarms triggering in the distance, halted your further actions of ripping wires apart. You rushed to the door, hearing troopers rush past the door, and you waited for them to fade before taking your leave out of the room, and down the corridor to the bay. 

Your heart was thudding so hard against your chest, you thought it might combust, but you went on with your mission. You rushed over to a TIE fighter, looking it over, and you climbed up into the cock pit, and plopped down into the seat. You were immediately overwhelmed with all the controls, not having the slightest inkling on how to drive one of these things. Damned if you weren't going to try though. Your fingers pressed random buttons, a feeling of glee washing over you as the ship started up. 

You grabbed onto the gears, and you first pulled, the ship going forwards, and then you pulled them back. It took a bit of learning what intensity to use to get complete control of the fighter, but you got it and whipped it around, and sped out of the bay. 

Hux's movements were quick, making his way right for the control room, knowing the sounds of the alarms going off. However, seeing a fighter spinning out of control, and then out of the bay from the corner of his eye, his attention was re-directed to that. He sped to the bay, sliding into the room, and watching as you rushed out of it. His mouth fell open, and he felt the terror rise inside of him. He brought his commlink to his wrist, and he cleared his throat before speaking to Kylo. "Ren, we got a problem." 

Kylo growled, responding back to Hux. "What?" 

"The girl escaped." 

There was silence on the other end, and Hux's mouth tightened. The silence was deafening, and he went to speak again but Kylo spoke. 

"FUCK!" 

"Do you want me-" 

"No. I'll find her. HOW THE FUCK DID SHE ESCAPE!?" 

Now Hux was the silent one. 

"General?" 

"I don't know." Hux was reluctant to even admit that he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. This fell on him, even if it didn't, Kylo would put the blame on him. He just knew it. "I will find out." 

"Not necessary. Did she take a fighter?" 

"Yes." 

"I can track it." Kylo sneered, ending the transmission with his general, and reaching for the screen upon his silencer. He pressed a couple buttons, smirking under his mask when he saw your tracking beacon. He pulled the commlink back up, and he spoke softly. "Pet?" 

Your face paled, looking around the ship when you heard Kylo's voice. Just for good measure, you looked out into space, sighing in relief when you didn't see him anywhere. "Kylo?" 

"Where do you think you're going pet? You know, I can see your tracker right?" Kylo enjoyed your silence, knowing damn well you were at a loss for words. After a few minutes of amusement, he was bored. "I'm coming for you pet. You're going to see just how much of an ass, I really am."


	2. Submit

tw- graphic language, kylo's aggressive, slight CNC, smut, degradation, violence, choking, slapping, name-calling, mental/emotional distress, manipulation, dub-con

Hux's head shook rapidly, the conversation between the Knights erupting all throughout the anyways. Why don't you pull your panties out from between your cheeks, and simmer down?"

"I don't appreciate being talked to like that. I am your General." Hux's tone tried to harshen, but he could see that the Knights weren't respecting his request. They never did. He was constantly the laughing stock, a joke, to them. "Just for good measure, I want her location pinned. I want you to be command room, taking over the attention of the troopers and workers gathered around. He grew more and more annoyed with every passing second, and he balled his hands into fists, slamming them down onto the table, and narrowing his eyes, looking around. "I was speaking."

Vicrul's masked head tipped to the side, looking Hux up and down, raising a brow underneath. The faintest chuckle of amusement slipped into the air. "Ah, General, relax. Ren will find her. She couldn't have gone too far. Didn't really seem like the type to know how to properly fly a fighter prepared to go hunting in case Kylo can't get to her in time. Do you understand me?"

Ap'lek leaned back in the chair, balancing on the two pegs of the chair, using the edge of the table to keep his weight evenly distributed. "We got it, Huxy....chill."

"Then get going!" Hux straightened his body upright, lowering his hands at his sides, adjusting his black FIrst Order shirt, and clearing his throat. "As for the rest of you, get back to work. I want those controls, and computes back up and running. I want this ship working perfectly before The Supreme Leader returns."

The workers scattered, the troopers following behind, and the Knights piling out of the command room, one by one. Vicrul straggled behind, rolling his helmeted head from one side to the other, groaning loudly. He brought his gloved right hand up to the wall, dragging his fingers across the metal outline, and looking right at Cardo. "Hey, what do you think Kylo's going to do to her? Ya know, when he catches her?"

"Probably murder her." Cardo stopped dead in his tracks, his helmeted head looking right to Vic's. "What do you think he's going to do? What do you think he should do?"

More often than not, the Knights tried to stay out of Kylo's personal business, especially when it came to 'personal' business.

Vic contemplated a moment, letting his arm fall loosely at his side, and leaning off to the side, shrugging. "I don't know. I guess it depends on if she's a rebel scum or not. If she is, then I really hope he fucks her up, if she isn't, then I don't know....Obviously, I think she deserves to be punished for fleeing..." He looked down the corridor, his mind racing with curiosity with how you even escaped. "Come with me, I want to check something out." He spun on his boots, starting down the corridor.

Cardo, also curious, followed beside Vic down the corridor to the cells. Vic put in the code into the keypad, the door hissing open, and both the Knights stepped into the room, looking at the table in the center, and the chair off to the side. Vic's head tipped back, looking to the ceiling, and he chuckled softly. "Well, i guess we have our answer how she got out..."

"Honestly, that's cleaver." Cardo had to admire a cleaver mind, and the air ducts was a clevar move. "Should we tell Hux?"

"Nah, let the carrot top figure it out himself." Vic waved his hand dismissively, and exited the cell. "Let's go get drunk."

[Y/NS POV]

The fighter started beeping loudly, the noise nearly deafening you as it reverberated throughout your brain, rattling you to your core. You pressed various buttons, trying to silence the ear piercing noise. Your brain was already scattered, flooding with paranoia from Kylo's words.

Your heart was slamming against your chest cavity, painfully. Your breath caught in your throat, and you pressed at the screen, trying to find a place to flee. A list of planets appeared on the screen, your eyes narrowing at it, trying to focus over the blaring beep. You pressed the nearest planet, the name Lola Sayu popping up on the screen, and you punched in the coordinates. You calculated it in your mind, determining it wasn't too far away. Should be able to get there before Kylo found you. Hopefully.

You pressed a few more buttons, another beeping noise starting to blare, and suddenly the engines shut off, and you lost control. You started spinning in circles, small at first, as you dropped from your elevated position in space, downwards.

Instantly, you felt the gravitational pull, your body flattening against the back of the leather seat, and your fingers tightening around the control you had. You let out a cry for help, as you spun faster and faster in a circle. Internal panic sunk in, as you tried to fight against the invisible hold, and reach out for the same button you pressed. You were shaking, uncontrollably as you cried out trying to fight. "FUCCCKKKKKKKKKK."

The fighter gained more sped, your hand flying back against the chair as the fighter started to catch aflame from the speed it was plummeting in space. Like an asteroid being sucked into orbit. Your gaze rose, luckily seeing a planet approaching, and the fighter getting closer and closer. More panic ensued, knowing damn well, you wouldn't survive if you crashed into the surface at the sped at which you were going. You were dead for sure.

As you got closer and closer to the planet, you clamped your eyes shut, holding back the bile that was building in your throat as you plummeted to your inevitable doom. You gave into it, not fighting any longer, and you started praying to the maker. "Dear whoever is listening, please don't let me die. I'm far too young....Please...."

A hooded figure on a speeder, rushing over the dunes, halted to a stop, looking up to the sky where they saw your fighter racing for the surface, the entire thing engulfed in flames. The figure mulled over the benefit of letting you crash and burn into the planet, or saving you. Deciding that if they had just let you tumble to your demise, it would draw far too much attention to his mission, and he might not be successful. A soft sigh pressed through their lips, and they grabbed the handles, stepping on the gas, and rushing right for where they calculated your fighter would end up. The figure stopped the racer, jumping off, and throwing a robe covered hand up into the air, using the force to stop your fighter right before it crashed into the surface. Lowering the fighter down slowly, the figure walked right over to you, throwing the hatch open, and using the force to throw your body from the flames into the sandy dunes.

You grunted when you landed, thinking that you had fallen to your death, but you slowly fluttered your eyes open, blinking a couple times as the shadow casted down from the figure loomed above you. You groaned, rolling onto your side, and digging your hands into the sand, pushing yourself upwards. You first glanced to the still flaming fighter, and then back to the robed figured. "Who are you? Did you just save me?"

"Yes." The hooded robe figured turned from you, and started back for the speeder.

"Wait!" You nearly ate shit, rushing after your savior, grabbing onto their robed upper arm, and spinning their body around. As you did, the hood fell from their head, exposing their face to you. Several horns placed upon the red colored skull, and golden-shimmering eyes staring right into your soul. You jumped back, and stammered. "Uh..."

"I saved you, now fuck off." Maul growled, his lips tightening into a sneer as he turned and started for his speeder again. "I'm on a mission. You distracted me."

"Wait, where am I? What planet is this? How come it didn't show up on the map?" Despite your hesitation, you stepped back towards him, your mind wandering from the impending doom that was soon to be Kylo.

"Don't know why it didn't show up." Maul ignored your other questions, climbing back up onto his speeder, and pulling his hood back over his head. He adjusted his saber on his hip, making sure it was secure before grabbing onto the handles, and stepping lightly onto the gas. "Safe travels." With that, he was speeding out over the dunes, leaving you all by your lonesome once again.

You stood there for a moment, watching as he disappeared over the horizon, quietly thanking him for saving your life, glancing over your shoulder to the slowly crumbling fighter behind you. You could hear the cracklings of the metal. You could feel the immense heat radiating off of it, your eyes widening as you heard the faint warming of a gas tank. You pushed on your heel, sinking it into the sandy ground, and sped off over the small mound. You jumped over the top of it, rolling frontwards, over and over again as you went down the side. A loud explosion bursted from behind you, shards of metal shooting through the air, landing all around you, and a small piece cutting right into your leg, wedging itself right into your thigh from the trajectory.

You yelped, falling onto your ass, thankful that the sand was cushioned, and you grabbed at the metal shard, tearing it from your thigh, blood gushing out instantly. You tossed the piece to the side, and grabbed the bottom of your baggy, over sized shirt. You ripped at it, and quickly wrapped it around your leg, cutting off any further blood flow. You wiggled your bloodies fingers a bit, looking to the pool of blood settled on top of the sand, and you slowly got to your feet. There was a slight hobble in your step, babying the left foot from the wound that was searing with pain as you walked along the dunes.

The sun bore down on you high from above, making you lightheaded from dehydration, and exhauted from over exerting yourself already. You weren't sure how long you'd been walking for but there was a relief to be had when you saw mountains off in the distance. "Thank the maker." You set course for them, hoping there'd be a cave or something you could take shelter in for the night.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes locked onto the screen, approaching where the last beeping location of your fighter was, and then it stopped. His face flushed when it did, and he grabbed at the handles of his SILENCER harder, pushing them forwards, speeding up in the direction he'd last known you were going. He grumbled to himself through his modulator, and possible inkling he had for being nice to you when he caught you, seizing all together.

He approached the desolate planet, the sight of his fighter obliterated, and parts still flaming angering him. He lowered the SILENCER down to the sandy surface, throwing the hatch open, and jumping out. The wind blew his cloak around behind him, and he glanced around. He slowly made his way in one direction, looking out to the horizon, and then to the other. That's when he saw it, the little bloody puddle at the bottom of one of the dunes. He grimaced under his mask, walking to the edge of the dune, and slowly making his way down it. His foot slipped, his body dropping and he slid down the rest of the way, sand getting into his boots, and into his pant legs. "Son of a bitch."

He propped himself back upright, storming through the sand, ignoring the fact he was sinking in as he stepped, and bent down, cupping his gloved hand into the sand, and picking up your blood splatter. It was some what fresh. He knew without a doubt it was yours. It had to be. Whose else would it have been? He dropped the handful of sand down to the ground, and struggled as he climbed back up the dune. He climbed back into his SILENCER, AND closed the hatch, starting it up, and lifting it up off the ground.

It was starting to get dark out. There weren't many places you could hide. He knew that. He sped over the top of the dune, rushing towards the mountains where you'd taken off.

You froze in your tracks, hearing the faint sound of whirring engines off in the distance as you approached the mountain side. Your head spun, peering through the darkening sky, cocking your head to the side as you tried to adjust to what possibly could be making that noise. Your first thought was that it was the Sith Lord who saved you earlier, but as your eyes locked onto the moving object, getting dangerously closer and closer, you realized that it was a fighter.....No. It was a SILENCER. It was KYLO'S. Your heart dropped into your stomach, turning your body back around, and speeding off towards the crevice in the mountains. It was hard to gain any sort of speed due to the wounded leg, but you were surely trying.

Kylo slowed the SILENCER down to the sandy terrain, and threw the hatch open, climbing out and grabbing for the saber hilt on his hip. He ignited it, the large blade glowing brightly out in front of him, and then the cross blades joining. He rose it up, taking a couple steps in front of the SILENCER, and looking right into the crevice of the mountain. He could sense your fear, knowing you were lurking somewhere in the darkness, hiding like the coward you truly were. "PET? Daddy's home. Come out, come out wherever you are." His voice teased, mockingly, ominously through the modulator as he slowly started walking. The cross saber was the only thing providing any illumination in the darkened pathway. It was cramped, even for Kylo's taste, and he was used to small spaces being so large and flying such small ships, however, he paid it no mind. "Pet???"

You'd managed to wedged yourself into a small crack in the mountainside, cupping your hand over your mouth, to silence the whimpers of terror that wanted to erupt as you heard Kylo's modulated, emotionless voice echoing off the walls. You eased yourself as far into the false safety of this crack in the wall as far as you could, praying that Kylo would walk right by you, and not notice. You could only hope. It wasn't like you had any weapons to fight him with, besides your hand, and after the last hand to hand with him, you weren't too keen on having your wrist broken again. The thought alone was enough to make you want to crawl into a black hole, and disappear. 'How did he find me so quickly? The fighter was destroyed....'

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, slowly moving his masked head in all directions, using the saber to look around carefully. He took in every detail of the crevice, noticing all the little notches you could be hiding in, making sure to check every one as he'd passed by. "I can hear the fear in your mind Pet. I can almost smell it....taste it."

Your thoughts flooded, your internal monologue even louder than before. 'Shit, shit shit. I can hear him getting closer. Shit. Fuck.' Your blood boiled with adrenaline, and you sucked in a sharp breath past your moistened hand. You mustered what courage you could, and slid out from the safety of the crack, and bolted down the darkened pathway. You shrieked when you heard Kylo's saber glide along the mountain side, rocks falling to the ground behind you.

Kylo watched as you disappeared into the darkness ahead of him, chuckling softly. "You can run, but you can't hide pet. Where you going to go? You don't have a ship, you don't even know what planet you're on. That wound, it's going to get infected if you don't take care of it properly. Now, come back here, apologize, and we'll just pretend like none of this happened."

'Fuck you crazy. I'm not going to apologize. You should fucking apologize.' You couldn't help your mental retaliations. It was just instinct to be sassy, and aggressive when you felt threatened. However, he had logical points. You hadn't a damn clue where you were, nor where you were going to go. You were also well aware of the fact that you had a wound that needed proper care. That was the last thing on your mind. Staying alive was your main priority.

"Your thoughts are loud, Pet." Kylo was in no hurry to catch you. He knew he would. He knew you'd tire out before he would, and he'd enjoy seeing just how pathetic, and weak you actually were. He might even make you beg for your life. Depended all on how he felt when he finally caught you. He continued to drag the burning end of his saber along the edge of the mountain, humming softly under his breath as he neared a T section, stopping. First he looked to the left, then to the right, and twirled his saber around a bit. "I'm getting bored Pet. Daddy doesn't like being bored. If you come out right now, your punishment will be less severe than if you don't and I have to find you."

You'd steered off to the left, feeling like taking the right path was some what predictable. However, as you neared the end of the path, you realized it was an utter mistake. A small 'Shit' pressed through your quivering lips, stopping briefly to catch your breath. Your leg was swollen around the wound, blood oozing through the fabric as you pressed your back against the ragged wall to try and gain your composure. You breathed in through your nose, exhaling through your mouth, feeling a lightheadedness washing over you. Your heart continued to slam violently against your chest, seeing the beginning of the pathway slowly being lit up by the glow of Kylo's red saber.

"Ah, there you are." Kylo cooed, turning down the left path, seeing you faintly at the end. He threw his other hand, the one free of the saber up, but before he could force pull you to him, you were already scaling up the side of the wall. Curiously, he lowered his hand down to his side, watching as you struggled pathetically to get good footings, and hand positions. You made it about half way up, before you stepped wrong, and collapsed hard on your ass, scraping your clothed leg on the way down. Once again, blood oozed from your new wounds, and you winced, inching back against the opposite wall. Kylo just watched you, looking at you even more disgustedly than before. "You really are just a pathetic thing aren't you?" He took his time, calculated, meticulously steps to you, and brought the end of his saber up to your face, letting the warmth bring you total discomfort from how close it was. "Beg for your life."

"Fuck you."

"You'd liked that, wouldn't you." Carelessly, Kylo threw his hand back out, tugging you to your feet with the force, and slamming you hard against the jagged wall. "You would." He stepped to you, the warm saber still close to your face, and he cranked your neck to the side. "I bet if I," He used his free hand to rip your already raggedy clothes off from your body with one fell motion, exposing you entirely to him yet again. He felt his cock start to come alive in the confines of his pants, and he chuckled darkly. "Ripped all your clothes off, bent you over, and fucked you right here, you'd cum all over my cock, wouldn't you?"

You struggled against his hold, sharp edges from the rocky wall dug into your fragile skin, creating even more discomfort and pain, but your focus was on the saber still right in front of you. You could almost smell the burning of your skin from its warmth. However, your body was a traitor, a wetness starting to pool between your thighs, and a throbbing, a dark yearning growing in your abdomen as Kylo talked through the modulator. You whimpered, shaking your head the best you could. "N..No."

"Oh?" Kylo lowered the saber, turning it off, and hooking it onto his hip clip. He stepped to you, keeping the strength of the force hold on you. He brought the hand that'd been previously around the hilt of his weapon up to your wounded thigh, and he pushed two gloved digits into it, blood oozing around the fabric and trickling down your skin. He admired how you quivered and shuddered at his actions. "You're a liar." He already knew your dirty little thoughts. He didn't even need to invade your mind to know you would love for him to undo his pants, and take you right there. You were the type of woman to act all high and mighty, to assert her dominance, but deep down, you wanted to be dominated. You wanted to give that power over to someone else, to let them over power you. This was part of the reason Kylo wanted you, had taken you. He strived off of breaking strong people down. Perhaps it was his toxic trait, who knew, who cared? He surely didn't. He had flaws, just like everyone else.

You gasped loudly as Kylo started basically fingering your wound, the warmth between your legs igniting into a fiery burning desire. Kylo wasn't wrong, yet again. You did want him to do that, despite any hatred you'd built up for him, you'd love nothing more than for him to do what he was threatening to do. You moaned when he pulled his bloodied gloved fingers from your thigh, and shoved them between your lips. Your tongue greedily lapped the metallic liquid up, and your eyes widened when he pushed his body into yours, his hardened length in its confines pressing firmly against your bleeding thigh.

Kylo's leathered fingers pulled from your lips, and he grabbed your cheeks, pulling your head in one direction and pushing it in the other. He shoved your cheek into the hard wall, enjoying the sound you made at the contact. "You made me hard." He sounded almost bitter at the fact you aroused him. He reached his hand down to his tunic, pushing past it to the waist band of his pants, hooking his thumb onto his button, and using his index finger to tug it apart. He grabbed the zipper, and he reached behind the fabric, tugging his cock free. He brushed his thumb over his pre-cum soaked head, groaning in response. He pushed his hips forwards, guiding his large length between your thighs, and up against your sensitive bud. "Now you're going to take this cock like you so desperately want, pet." He rubbed your clit momentarily, and then eased down between your wet folds. He pushed into you, feeling you stretch to his size as he buried himself into you fully. He released the force hold from you, grabbing onto your throat, and pinning you against the wall.

As Kylo's cock stretched out your spongy walls, and gripped at your throat, the pain mixed with the pleasure, and you leaned back into the wall, moaning through your parted lips, bucking into his body. His other hand grabbed your hip, pushing it against the wall, so you couldn't move it, and you whimpered in protest.

"Awe, what's the matter pet? Tell me what you want?" Kylo's body stilled once he was fully seated inside of your still stretching pussy, enjoying how your walls clamped, and clenched around his veiny pulsating length. He could feel the desperation seeping from your pores, it was intoxicating. "Come on, tell me what you want." He grabbed at your hip harder, knowing he was pushing your back into the rough edges of the mountain. "Come on." He breathed heavily through the modulator.

"N...No." Your voice cracked at the end, your false demeanor wavering as you felt Kylo's cock slowly ease back out of you. You tried to grip harder around him to prevent him from moving, but it was futile. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just his twitching head into you, and you nearly buckled against him. You weren't sure why you were falling prey to your carnal desire so easily, or why he was altering any rational thoughts you once had, but he was, and you were hating yourself for being so weak. Your body was already starting to slicken with your sweat, and you tried to push up against his hand.

"No? Are you sure?" Kylo drew his hips back, agonizingly slowly, grunting under his mask as he exited your tight, wet, warmth. He left the head, throbbing and twitching just barely into you, looking right at your sweat covered face, seeing how red it already was. "Look at you. Look how easily you've just given yourself over to me. I barely had to do anything either." Even he had to admit, he thought you'd put up more of a fight than you were. He was almost disappointed in it.

Another fucking valid point Kylo made. Here you were, spread open for him, welcoming him into you, yearning for him. You growled, gritting your teeth, and grabbing his outstretched arms, and shoved them back roughly. As you pushed his body from yours, his cock slipped from you with a plop, and you twisted his arms over one another, dropping to the ground, and twisting them as hard over each other as you could. You brought your right foot up, knocking out his footing and dropping him to the ground.

Kylo chuckled as he dropped to the sandy ground, and he snatched his arms back. He brought a gloved hand to your right bare breast, latching onto it hard, and tugging your body to his with his hold on it. Your whimper encouraged him more, throwing out his other hand, and grabbing your throat, pulling you onto his body completely. He bucked his hips up in hopes of pushing his cock back into your wet tight hole. He missed, slipping up against your clit. "Don't pretend like you don't want me slamming into you. The desperation is all over your face pet." He could feel your second heart beat between your legs, throbbing hard against his cock. "I can feel it..."

Your face flushed not only from his words, but from the suffocating hold he had around your neck, holding you in place. Your hands balled into fists, and you repeatedly jabbed him in the sides, only getting mild jolts and grunts from him. "FUCK YOU!"

"I'm trying." Kylo removed his hand from your throat, and he grabbed one of your wrist, and then the other, holding onto them firmly. He used his other hand to push his cock down as he lifted you up, and slammed your body down onto him, grunting as your pussy engulfed him in its warmth and tightness again. He pulled you down onto him, wrapping his arm around the back of your neck, and holding you there as he started to buck up wildly into your core. "Now take my cock like I know you fucking want it pet."

You tried to writhe in Kylo's grasp, but it was useless. He had to have been using the force hold as well, because you couldn't get out for the life of you. As his cock slammed into your cervix, your mind was once again clouded, flooded, drowned in that carnal desire you'd been able to subdue mostly. Your lips parted, saliva starting to drip past your bottom lip as you tried to ease your already panted, labored breaths to gain your composure back.

Kylo could feel you starting to give into him, but he wasn't going to release you just yet. He was enjoying your failed attempt at trying to get out of his hold. "See? Doesn't that feel good?" His words were nearly taunting, mocking. He continued his brutal thrusts into your seeping core, starting to give into his own bliss and desire. He started to loosen his grip around your neck, allowing you to pull your head up just so he could see the look of total pleasure spread across your face. "Admit it."

"N..No." You turned your head away from him, but he grabbed your face, forcing it back to look at him. His gloved fingers pinching your cheeks together. "No.."

"Hm." Kylo growled, bringing his legs up and he slid his body upwards. He released your wrists, only to take one behind your back, and then the other, and pin them behind you. He was able to get even deeper into you from this new position. He twisted your wrists around your back, thrusting harder into you. His modulator crackled into your ear as he leaned in, breathing heavily through it. "Say it. Say you love being over powered by me. I know you do. I can feel your desire. Don't fight it. Give in. Give in to me. Submit pet."

Your body submitted, completely into Kylo, your raw wounds digging into the sand below you as you started to buck your hips to meet his thrusts, the head of his cock driving repeatedly into your cervix, making you shudder with every single hit. Your lips parted to let out the depraved moans forming in your throat. Your naked, vulnerable body saturated in your lustful sweat. Your mind shut down, turning into a puddle of mush. "I....I..."

"You,...." A grunt slipped through the modulator into your ear as Kylo kept his hard, deep pace into you. "You what pet? Say it."

"I do..."

"Oh, I know you do, you filthy little slut. Acting tougher than you really are. Basically begging someone to come along and knock you down a couple pegs...." Kylo spoke matter of fact through his gasp for breath and his guttural moans, enjoying this far more than he probably should have. He was closing in on his bliss, the pressure building in his balls, and abdomen, and it was frustrating him. He wasn't going to cum before you. It would defeat the whole purpose of this. He slid one hand around your body, wedging it between your bodies, his gloved fingers curling around your esophagus as he took your throat in between his fingers. "Now, cum all over this cock...you fucking disgusting slut."

His words should have burned your ears, should have shot an arrow through your core, and into your heart, but it did the opposite. It further your need for him, your unfiltered desire that had consumed you. Drowned you in the tidal waves of pure euphoria. Your walls tightened around his pulsating length, your body starting to tremble and convulse against him as he fucked into you unforgivingly. "fu-fuck....I'm gunna..."

"Yesss....Good girl."

You came unraveled on top of Kylo, bucking frantically, sporadically on him as you reached your climax. The amount of wetness that pooled around you, down past his large length and down your thighs was enough to embarrass you, but it didn't. You let out the desperate moans into the air, uncaring if any passerby's heard.

Kylo groaned, filling your core up with his seed, milking you through your own aftermath, joining you on cloud 9. He wasted no time in letting you enjoy your high, nor his own really before tightening his hold around your throat, lifting your body up, and rising to his feet, cum still dripping from the slit of his aching cock as he did. He tossed you hard against the wall, and he peered down at you, bringing a hand to his pants, and slowly putting himself back into its confines. "Filthy thing. Get up. You're coming back with me."

As if the maker was watching out for you, the sound of a speeder filled the gap of silence that had fallen between you and Kylo, and your head lifted recognizing the noise from earlier. In the distance, dim lights lit up the darkened pathway, and you grabbed onto the rigid wall, pulling yourself to your feet.

The speeder rushed right for Kylo, the hooded robed male from earlier, Maul narrowing his golden eyes right at Kylo as he approached him, no sign of halting to a stop.

Kylo growled, reaching for his saber on his hip, and pulling it out with one swift motion of his wrist. The blades ignited, and he swung it around as he pivoted on his black boots to face the SIth Lord. He could feel the force within the being, strong. Untamed. He had to admit, he was curious about it, but he was distracted by the fact he was rushing right at him.

You smirked, knowing damn well who it was on the speeder, Maul, and you prayed that he would help you yet again. You weren't going to go back with Kylo. Not if you could help it. No way in hell. You looked right for Kylo, seeing his extended saber, and you pushed off the wall, grabbing for the hilt.

Kylo caught your movement out of the corner of his eye, throwing his free hand out, and tossing you into the air out in front of him. "Bitch," He growled when you landed hard, winded from the force he used to toss you like a rag doll. He took a single step to you, aiming the end of his saber right at your face, drawing it back slowly, and swinging it through the air.

Maul quickened the speed of the speeder, rushing right for you, and tugging on the handle bars, as the transportation vehicle went sideways. He threw a hand out, using the force to throw Kylo backwards against the wall, and picking you up into the air. He dropped you into his lap, and pressed on the gas hard again, racing down the pathway Kylo and you had initially went down. He glanced down at you with annoyance. "Don't you know how to stay out of trouble?"

Your surprise didn't go unnoticed, neither did your confusion as your body was contorted to fit into his lap as he sped through the crevice of the mountain, and back across the desolate sandy terrain. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not clear yet." Maul spoke as if he knew for a fact Kylo's pursuit of you wasn't over. He knew who Kylo was. If not from his force energy, then for sure by his attire choice, and the cross saber he had extended out at you. He'd had a couple run ins with Kylo before, always ending in them basically leaving one another alone. He didn't care of Kylo's pursuit to take over the galaxy. He wasn't going to stop him. He had his own missions to worry about. However, he would almost bet, whoever you were to him, and whatever he had planned for you, surely was going to cause some issues.

"Oh."

Kylo forced himself to his feet, coming to from his momentary lapse of being winded, letting out an angry growl before igniting his saber out, and clashing it over and over again into the side of the mountain side, chunks of debris flying all around him. He molten hot blade did a lot of damage into the side of the wall by the time he was done, and he breathed through panted labored breaths, turning away from the wall, and slowly walking back down the path he'd stalked you down. He wasn't going to let you get away so easily. He knew the Sith Lord that had taken you. Darth Maul. Though it confused him as to why he'd meddle in HIS business, now he had a good enough reason to end his existence. He hadn't been able to justify it in the other encounters he'd had with the Sith. He slowly turned the saber off, hooking it onto his hip, and finally reaching his SILENCER. He climbed into it, turning the engines on, and grabbing the handles as the hatch closed above him. He pushed the handles out, sneering under his mask, and lifting up off the ground. He could still feel the force presence of the Sith, and he planned on following it.

'Do you really want to die all because of a filthy little slut?' Kylo reached out to the Sith through the force, hoping he'd be able to reason with him.

Maul's eyes narrowed a bit hearing Kylo through the force, but choosing to ignore him. "He's coming." He pressed harder onto the gas, accelerating up and over the top of a larger sand dune, and speeding towards a lone ship off in the distance. His ship. "Imma need you to do everything I say, do you understand?" He glanced down at you quickly, making sure you agreed.

"Yes." You nodded your head, looking to where he looked, your eyes widening when you saw a ship out ahead. You weren't sure why you were more scared of being caught now than you had been before, but it was a feeling you were unable to shake. Kylo wasn't happy. You knew that. It was evidently clear, and if he caught up to you and Maul, you weren't able to even comprehend what he'd do to him, let alone you. You didn't imagine it would be good.

"Jump." Maul demanded, leaning back on the speeder so you had enough room to move. "NOW!"

You obliged, throwing your naked body off of the speeder, landing hard into the slightly cushioned sand, the impact still harder than you liked. You scattered to your unsteady feet, looking right to him as he whipped the speeder around, slowing down just enough to shout at youl.

"Get on the ship. If I don't come back, leave." With that, he took back off in the direction he'd just rescued you from.

Your mouth fell agape, watching as Maul sped off to his doom, your hand going to the back of your neck, and rubbing it confused.

Kylo's gloved fingers gripped around the handles, cutting the blood flow off from their firm grip as he sped across the sandy terrain right for Maul's speeder which was coming right back for him. He cocked his masked head to the side, trying to figure out why Maul would come straight for his end, but he didn't question it. He leaned his body forwards, peering through the glass windshield right at the Sith.

Maul didn't falter in his rush towards Kylo's SILENCER, gaining sped quicker and quicker. He pulled his legs upwards, getting up onto the seat, bent at the waist to keep the acceleration, and he reached one hand for his dual bladed saber, igniting one end as he flipped up into the air. He watched as Kylo's SILENCER plummeted into the speeder, obliterating it into pieces. He came down through the air, dragging the lit red blade along one of the wings, splitting it in half, and landing on his feet as the SILENCER spun out of control, and plunged right into the ground, rolling off into the distance. Maul grunted when he landed, seeing the flames, and the burst of metal pieces fly into the air, and he grimaced widely. He didn't bother seeing if Kylo was dead, there was no way he survived that impact. None. He was convinced. He hooked the saber back onto his hip, and started running across the terrain back to his ship.

Your hand flew to your mouth seeing Kylo's SILENCER explode into the air off in the distance, your heart dropping right into your stomach, frozen in place as you waited. Growing more and more impatient with every passing second. As the flames consumed the remains of the SILENCER, you couldn't contain the chuckle that built inside of you. There was something comforting about knowing that Kylo might have just died. Why? You weren't sure, perhaps you were cynical, twisted even. Regardless, it brought you a comfort.

Maul's cloak billowed behind him as he came over the top of the dune, right for you. Seeing you still standing there, his face scrunched together disapprovingly. "Get in the ship. I can't know for sure if he's dead. I'd like to assume so, but crazier shit's happened." He motioned with his hand for the ship, and he rose a brow when you just stared at him, blankly. "Come on girl. We got to get out of here." He didn't wait for you to obey, he climbed up into the ship, plopping down into the pilots seat, and starting the ship up.

You giggled softly, turning on your heels, and rushing into the ship. You sat down in the chair behind his chair, and it clicked. You were naked. Completely exposed to him. In the heated moments of being chased, it didn't bother you, but as he started to take off into the sky, you blushed, your entire body warming, and you wrapped your arms around your form, looking down to the metal floor.

Maul sensed your discomfort and unease, turning his head around, and looking right at you and your failed attempt to cover yourself. He snickered, rising to his feet, and pulling off his cloak. He tossed it carelessly to you, and plopped back down into his chair. "Cover up."

"Thank you." You quickly wrapped the large cloak around your form, looking right out the windshield now as the ship flew right over Kylo's ruined SILENCER below. "Do you think he's dead??"

"I don't know. Like I said, crazier shit's happened.I have to ask," Maul once again glanced over his shoulder at you. "Who are you, and what does Kylo Ren want with you? Are you a force user? Part of the Resistance? What? I risked my life, twice, to save you. I think I deserve to know."

"I'm nothing. I'm not anything special, and no. I'm not part of the rebels. I am a neutral party. I don't approve of what the First Order is doing, but I'm not on anyone's side but my own."

Kylo crawled out from the debris of his ruined ship, grunting and cursing under his breath. He got to his feet, watching as Maul's ship took off into orbit, and bringing up his arm. He spoke sternly into the comm to Hux. "We got a fucking problem."

Hux's face lit up when he heard Kylo's voice, but then his words clicked. "What's the issue?"

"My SILENCER was destroyed."

Hux threw a hand over his mouth, holding back the giggle that wanted to break. He shifted from one foot to the other, clearing his throat before he spoke again. "Wait, you're telling me, that girl bested you? She's not even a force user Ren."

There was the briefest moment of silence before Kylo spoke again. "Hux, shut the fuck up, and send a ship to come get me."

"Ren, what are you going to do? If you can't catch her yourself, would you like me to send the Knights to retrieve her, since ya know, you're incapable of catching a weak little girl?"

"If you don't shut your ginger mouth, I will personally shut it for you General."

"Am I supposed to be scared? You let your PET get the better of you. You're weaker than I thought you are Ren. I'm disappointed. What would your grandfather make of this." Hux couldn't pass this opportunity up to dig into Kylo. He always drove into him with insults. This was too fucking good not to play in to.

Kylo was silent again. Stewing in his anger, and his defeat and from Hux's words.

"I'll send the Knights. Hold tight...if you can." Hux assured before beckoning the Knights to the command room and getting them up to speed with what was going on.

Vicrul scoffed softly, slightly buzzed from his endeavors of drinking with Cardo, but agreeing none the less to go and retrieve Kylo, and his play thing. "Let's go boys." One by one the Knights filed out of the room, making their way to the bay, and climbing aboard the Night Buzzard, and heading out for their hunt for you.


	3. Broken Promises

tw- graphic language, violence, manipulation, betrayal, lying, possessive behavior, violence, smut-raunchy smut, 

you know the drill <3 

Maul's head rotated in your direction, his golden eyes shimmering with the smallest glint of amusement as you shifted around trying to get comfortable. "There's got to be some reason Kylo wants you so bad. Tell me what it is. This is the second time I've put my own life on the line to save your ass. The least you could do is tell me what I've gotten myself into." His tone was affirmative, but underlying with a concern. You didn't know if that was for his own well being or yours.

Your lips pressed together, then parted as you exhaled out a deep breath, leaning your head against the cool steel wall, your eyes meeting his. "I don't know. I genuinely don't know why I've been deemed as a keeper in his eyes. "

Maul scoffed, turning his attention away from you. There was a silence that fell between you both as his ship made its way through space.

You were almost fearful to break it, but your curious mind had to know where he was taking you. "Where are you bringing me?"

"Mandalore."

"Where's that?" You pulled your head away from the mall, tugging the robe he'd given you tighter around your form, and pulling yourself up out of the seat. You rolled your shoulders back in a shrug, and stepped closer to the control panel, looking it over.

Maul could feel you looming over him, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I'm the ruler of Mandalore. It's a planet. Where did you say you're from again? You've never heard of Mandalore. Ya know, Mandalorians? Big dudes in Beskar Armors?" He couldn't help that he was sounding nearly condescending, it was just the way he was sometimes. Especially with ignorance. He had no tolerance for stupidity.

You drew your head back, and looked at his side profile. "Don't talk to me like that." You gasped, stepping backwards when his hand went out quickly, pressing a button, and he got to his feet. When he pivoted in your direction, you immediately felt your body warm. As he closed the space between you both, your heart started racing. "What are you-" Your words were cut off by his tight grip around your throat, and he walked you backwards against the door frame of the ship, leaning in towards you, his elongated tongue slipping through his lips.

"I've decided, I don't care what Kylo wants you for. You owe me now. I saved you, twice. You're going to be my little helper. I'll promise your security, but you're going to be working for me now. Understand?" Maul's eyes filled with a near lustful glint, his tip of his wet muscle trailing down your soft cheek. He could taste the fear in your sweat, and he let out a guttural chuckle against your flesh.

"What do you expect from me?" You had to force the words out, the air slowly being cut off from his grip around your esophagus. Your grip on the fabric of the robe loosened as hit the door casing, slowly cascading to the floor at your feet. You caught his golden eyes taking in every single inch of your naked, vulnerable form, and you gulped against his hand.

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm sure you'll be of some use to me." Maul's golden eyes wandered over your body, taking note of the various wounds you'd received in your endeveors with Kylo, and he released his hand on your throat, stepping back to get a better view of them. "Here." He brushed past you, walking towards the back of the ship, and reaching to a nearly hidden cabinet. He tugged it open, grabbing a make shift first aid box, and dropping it onto the bench. He opened it quickly, pulling out some Sav, and some bandages, and a bottle of clear liquid. He turned to glance at you, and motioned with a simple movement of his head for you to come sit down.

You breathed in and out a couple times, and turned in his direction. Your steps were slow, cautious even, unsure how to feel about him helping you. Clearly, there was a benefit to him in doing so, your goal was to find out what. He was right, he was putting his life on the line by helping you. But why? You slowly lowered down onto the bench right beside where the medical supplies were, and you kept an attentive, keen eye on him as he moved between your legs, and he cocked his head to the side looking over the wound that Kylo had literally fingered.

"Looks bad. It's starting to get infected already. There's sand in it." Maul spoke blandly, twisting the cap off the bottle of clear liquid, and he rose it up to the wound. "This is going to hurt." As he started to pour the substance out, he watched as your wound oozed with blood, and a white foam. "Yup. Infected. This'll clean it."

Your body tensed in response to the burning sensation of your wound, your mind flooding with the immense pain of whatever the fuck he used to clean it. Your hands gripped tightly around the edges of the bench, your hips bucking upwards, and rolling from side to side as he continued to drip the liquid onto it. Your teeth gritted, groans of disapproval slipping past.

"Hm." Maul mused, grabbing onto your right thigh, and pushing your elevated body back down to the bench. "Sit still." His patience was thinning with every second, mostly because you weren't holding till. "Do you want your leg to fall off? Or have to be amputated?" His golden eyes went up your naked form, locking into yours when he stopped on your face, seeing how horrified you looked. "Then sit, fucking, still." He placed the bottle onto the bench, grabbing the sav, and smearing some into the wound. He next grabbed the bandages, and he lifted your leg up, wrapping the gauze around it over and over again. He used his teeth to tear off a piece from the roll, and he tied it off securely around your leg. "There." He got to his feet, and went to turn but you grabbed his side, and he stopped. Curiously, he looked back down at you, a brow rose into the air. "What is it?"

"Your..." Your eyes went to his mouth, immediately thinking back to how his tongue was long. Your mind was reeling from the pain, and your machoistic side couldn't help but be turned on. "It's..."

Maul blinked a couple times, and then it clicked. A devious smirk graced his face, and he tipped his head upwards a bit. "My tongue?" Teasingly, he slipped it back out between his lips, dragging it along his bottom lip, and then up over the top. He turned back to face you, throwing your hand away from him. "You want to know what it feels like, don't you?" He bent at the waist, placing both hands onto your upper thighs, and slowly lowering back down between your legs. He leaned in, his tongue sliding across your lower stomach, and working its way down to your abdomen.

Your body was still braced from him cleaning your wound, your knuckles white from the lack of blood flow, and your head leaned back in anticipation as he neared your swollen bud. You could already feel your second heart beat starting to throb, and the wetness and warmth building between your thighs. When his tongue dragged over your clit, you moaned out loudly, feeling the wamrth of your blush go across your cheeks.

Maul wasted no time in dipping his tongue down to your folds, tasting how aroused you already were, and he plunged between them into your core. One benefit of having a demon-like sized tongue, he sure did know how to pleasure a girl. He grunted in approval at your sweetness, feeling your walls pulse, and throb against his muscle. He curled the end up, dragging it along the roof of your pussy, and then downwards as he forced it back into you. His fingers pressed hard into your skin, uncaring if he left marks or not.

Your moans increased as he started fucking you with his tongue, your head rolling from one side to the other as you came undone under him. Your grip on the edge of the bench loosening, and you reached for his horned head, grabbing onto two of them, and guiding his head further into your sex. Your ass rose up, but his hands pushed them back down.

Maul sneered into you, not liking how you were trying to take control. He slid his left hand down to your abdomen, and started rubbing furiously at your clit with two of his fingers. His golden eyes moving along your body, and seeing how your face washed over with bliss as he licked and rubbed.

Any control you'd been trying to gain over Maul, evaporated into thin air when he started rubbing at your clit, the pleasure taking a hold of you. Your heels dug into the cold floor, so desperately wanting to buck your hips up into him to further the euphoria. Your eye lids fluttered open and shut as his tongue twisted and curled in your core. You could feel the mixture of saliva and your arousal seeping out from you, slowly dripping down your thighs onto the bench. "Fuck, that's so good....Fuck..."

Maul moaned again against you, this time from your lustful words. He was already hard in the confines of his pants. The hand he'd been using to make sure your body didn't writhe around, pulling from you, and going right to his clothed groin. He rubbed at it, gripped at it, palmed it, unable to alleviate the pressure in any form. He'd have to fuck you. After he made you cum. With his demon tongue. He quickened his pace on your clit, making sure to use movements that were only pleasurable, and his tongue found your g-spot, abusing it over and over again.

Your body couldn't help it, as Maul's tongue violated your g-spot, you writhed into him, your quivering lips filling the ship carelessly as you felt pressure forming in your abdomen. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." A near panic took over you, knowing your orgasm was going to be hard. Explosive. As you neared, you grabbed the sides of his face, keeping him in face as you bucked up into him, screaming out. "FUCK!"

Maul groaned into you, fucking his tongue into your pulsating core unforgivingly. His face was coated in your overflow of juices. He didn't stop, letting you ride out the aftermath of your bliss, before pulling back harshly, forcing your hands to remove from his face. He lapped off the glistening juices from his lips, moaning at the taste. He inched forwards a bit, the hand that had been rubbing at his groin, now working quickly to undo them. He reached behind the fabric of them, and tugged his throbbing, veiny cock free. The slit was dripping with precum already, and he smirked as you panted, and shuddered. He guided himself between your thighs, grabbing at your legs and tugging them around his back as he entered your tightened, drenched core. He let out a half-sneer, half-grunt as he inched further into you, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you upwards as he got to his feet. He spun your bodies around, slamming you against the wall behind him, pinning you there. He snatched up your wrists, using the wall to hold you in place. He pinned your wrists above your head, and slowly drew his hips back. His mouth went against yours, his long tongue sliding into the back of your throat.

You were shook, thrown off completely from his actions, barely able to collect yourself before you were pinned to the wall, and his tongue was down your throat. Your body reacted instinctively, your ankles locking into one another and your hips lowering a bit to get him as far into you as he could. You could feel every single pulse and twitch, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head, moaning into his mouth as he started to fuck you slowly.

Maul's long tongue pulled back, and he slid it under yours, lifting it from the bottom of your mouth, and swirling it around viciously around yours. His eyes narrowed a bit, pulling from the heated kiss, and grunting loudly into the air. "You fucked Kylo?"

His question threw you off, your mind already reeling from all the pleasure. You blinked a couple times, letting out a couple small mewls as his cock buried into your core, hitting your cervix, and dragged against it. "Ye...yes. Wh..why?"

Maul smirked darkly, leaning into you, and whispering into your ear. "No wonder he's obsessed." He took the bottom cartilage of your ear between his teeth, nibbling at it. He kept his volatile thrusts even into your cervix, his hands keeping their hard grip on your wrists as he fucked you into the cold wall.

You squealed outwards as your body melted into Maul's, bucking, and writhing into him as he brought you close to the edge yet again. Your walls clamped, and gripped around his aching length hard, and you gasped in surprise when he ripped you from the wall, pulling your arms behind your back, and lowering you both down to the floor. Before you were able to process what was happening, your body was contorted, and your legs were pulled back. You nibbled at your bottom lip as you felt him position behind you, and plunge his cock back into your dripping core. "FUCK!"

Maul's hand came up to the back of your head, pushing your face down into the metal floor, and he started thrusting in and out of you again. His body weight held you in place, and he smirked seeing your lips start to tremble, and saliva drip onto the floor. "Can't blame him." He spoke almost emotionlessly, referring to how good of a fuck you were, and that's why Kylo was obsessed with you. "I'm sure you'll be of use to me...." He grunted loudly, closing his eyes and giving into his own bliss.

You whimpered, writhing into him again as he slammed into your cervix, making your entire body jolt, and grind into the metal floor. You were so warm from your arousal, the cool floor brought you your own feeling of comfort, as Maul grunted loudly behind you. Both your bodies slicked, your primal desires erupting into the ship as you both neared your climaxes'. You got to yours first, bucking your ass up into his abdomen, and screaming out. "OH FUCK!"

Maul smirked again, slowing his pace down to ride out his bliss as he filled your core completely with his seed, and shuddered. He stilled after thrusting into you a couple more times, and drew his hips back. He grabbed onto your arm, and he got to his feet, pulling you with him. He spun you to face him, and he leaned inwards. His lustful look was quickly replaced with a far more serious expression. "You really don't want to go back with Kylo?"

"What?! No! He'll kill me at this point." Your expression hardened, your face scrunching together as you stared right into the golden sith eyes, and you rolled your arm to free it of his uncomfortably hard grip.

"Then we'll have to hide you." Maul released your arm, and brushed past you, putting his hand down to his undone pants, and did them back up as he walked back to the cockpit. He lowered down into his seat, sighing softly, and grabbing the controls. He switched it from automatic to manual, and he glanced over his shoulder to watch you come back to the cockpit, and grab the robe you dropped earlier.

"Hide me how?" You were skeptical about the whole thing. How was Maul going to hide you from Kylo? Why? There were so many questions you wanted to ask, but you sought it best not to sound, or seem ungrateful for the help. "Like on Mandalore? Or somewhere else?"

"Do you have any family? Any loved ones?" Maul looked back out through the glass.

"No." You wrapped the robe back around your body, and stepped to the side of his chair, looking out into the seemingly endless sky of darkness. "Why do you ask?"

"Good. Then no one will come looking for you. It'll make hiding you away a hell of a lot easier."

[The Knights POV]

Vicrul, in his drunken state stumbled into the cockpit, slapping his hand down onto Kuruk's shoulder, and leaning down with his masked face. "Ya know, I think Kylo's losing his touch."

"Bet you won't say that to his face when we get him." Kuruk's own helmeted head turned, looking right at Vic's, and he rose a brow underneath it. A devious smirk face his face, even though he knew Vic couldn't see. "You always talk so much shit whenever he's not here, but the second he is, you shut your mouth."

Vic scoffed, stepping away from his fellow Knight, and he turned his head dramatically. He slapped a hand to his chest, and he shook his head. "I will. I'll tell him how he's grown soft, and weak."

Cardo was eavesdropping from the back of the ship, and he chuckled loud enough for Vic to hear him. When Vic pivoted on the heels of his boots, he shook his head frantically. "I don't think you will Vic. I think that's your liquid courage talking."

"You doubt me!" Vic reached for his helmet, bringing the nozzle of the bottle he had in his leathered hand to his lips, and chugging it down. He finished the bottle off, tossing it carelessly at the steel wall, the glass instantly shattering into a bunch of tiny shards and he stepped right on it as he walked into the back of the ship. He stopped in front of Cardo, letting the helmet fall back down onto his face, and leaned down to him. "I fucking will. I've about had it with him getting side tracked with useless side missions. I agreed to join Kylo in his quest to take over the galaxy, for just that. Not for some pursuit of some hussy that Kylo wants." His tone was far more bitter than he'd meant it to be, but he didn't care. Mostly, it was the liquid courage giving him a false bravery that he normally wouldn't have.

As the ship approached the sandy planet, Kylo was waiting there, and as the Night Buzzard landed, and the ramp lowered, Cardo kicked his foot out against Vic's shin, and motioned towards the back of the ship where Kylo's loud, prominent footsteps were coming from.

Vic flipped Cardo off, and turned in Kylo's direction. He cleared his throat as Kylo boarded the ship, straightening his body out, and he spoke with a false sternness. "Sir, respectfully, why are we going after your harlet?"

Kylo froze mid-step, throwing his hand out, using the force to choke Vic, and tossed him across the ship. When his body landed hard, and his helmet came off slightly, Kylo walked over to him, casually, nearly stoically. He rose his boot clad foot up, using the tip to kick the helmet completely off of his head, and he brought his foot to his throat. "Because I fucking want her. Because I'm the fucking boss. Because----" He put more weight down into Vic's throat, and growled. "Because I own you all, and you're all to do my bidding as I see fit. Anymore questions?"

Vic's leathered fingers curled around Kylo's boot, trying to pry it from his throat, gasping desperately for air. His bright, shockingly blue eyes begging for Kylo to release him. "I'm....So...sorry."

Kylo pulled his boot from his throat, and he stepped over him, walking to the cockpit, placing his hand on the back of Kuruk's seat. He leaned down, and spoke softly. "We're going to Mandalore. Maul's got her."

Kuruk nodded his helmeted head, holding back the chuckles from what he'd just witnessed the best he could.

Vic muttered incoherent profanities under his breath, pulling himself up to a sitting position, rubbing at his clenching throat, and looking to the other Knights just staring right at him. He narrowed his eyes, and he scoffed. "Don't fucking say shit." He reached his hand out for his helmet, grabbing it, and getting to his feet. Defeatedly, he sat down beside Trudgen, and they both turned to look at one another.

Trudgen shook his head, and he leaned further into the wall as the ship set off for Mandalore. "This is the exact reason I keep my opinions to myself. You don't hear me speaking my mind very often do you?"

"Shut. The.Fuck.Up." Vic was still reeling from his drunken mind-set, his eyes side glancing to Kylo's back as he loomed over Kuruk. "I was simply asking why."

"I said, shut up." Kylo didn't bother turning to look at his Knights, able to hear their not so quiet conversation from the front of the ship. He was in no mood to deal with back talking, or more shit. He was already enraged with your escape, and his own failings, he didn't need his Knights to be doubting his abilities, and his choices to. Though, he couldn't blame them. He probably would be doing the same shit.

[Y/N and Maul's POV on Mandalore]

Your eyes took in all the details of the beautiful buildings and structures on the planet. It was breathtaking, and thriving. "Wow, this is your planet?"

Maul chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not MY planet, per say, I just rule it." He led you into the throne room, and gestured to it. "I sit there. Daily. I'm kind of a big deal." He was being playful if anything, and he turned to look at you. "Let's get you some clothes, and we'll discuss how we're going to hide you."

"Okay." You followed after Maul through the enormous building, nearly overwhelmed by how much bigger, and intricate the details of the structures and the layout of it all. You'd never seen anything like it, and you were enthralled. "Wait, you said this was the Mandalorians home? Where are all the Mandalorians?"

Maul stopped abruptly, and he sighed. "They're---" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "Around. This way." He pushed open a door, and he gestured to the bed in the middle of the room against the wall. "Sit. I'll find you some clothes. I'm sure Qi'ra has some clothes that'll fit you." He wandered off across the floor, and he opened a closet, and rummaged around a bit. He returned with black spandex pants, and a low cut black shirt, and tossed it onto your lap. "I've got some things to attend to. Stay here. I'll be back. I don't want anyone seeing you." With that, he took his exit. He walked down the hallway, and pushed the door to his own bedroom open. A datapad was going off on his nightstand, and he walked over to it, glancing down to see a transmission from the Night Buzzard. He rose a brow, answering the call and a hologram of Kylo appeared above the device. "What do you want Kylo?"

"Where's the girl Maul?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maul shrugged, looking off to the side. "Sorry."

"What do you want Maul? I can give you whatever it is you're heart desires. Just tell me. All I want in exchange is the girl. It's a win-win." Kylo knew he had only one leverage over the man, and that was the where abouts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man Maul had been searching for since their epic battle. Obi-Wan had disappeared afterwards, and Kylo, was the only person who knew the last known location of him. He was unsure if he was still there or not, but he'd use it to his advantage in getting what he desired, you.

Maul was intrigued, slowly turning his attention back to the hologram, and he tilted backwards on his heels, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's that?"

"Obi-Wan."

Maul's face flushed, and he narrowed his golden eyes a bit. "You know where he is? For sure?"

"I do. I can give you the coordinates right now, just let me come get the girl, without issues. We'll come get her, and be on our way. Otherwise, we'll come in full force, take her anyways. Your choice."

Maul contemplated a moment, and he pursed his lips. His mind was racing with the right choice to do. Obi-Wan had been his mission since the beginning, and you just happened to be a side quest. He didn't have any obligations to you, not really. Granted, he'd promised to keep you safe. He was feeling awfully conflicted. "I made a promise...."

"You owe her nothing."

Maul sighed. "Fine. Give me the coordinates." He heard the beep of the message, and he quickly reached for the pad, making sure Kylo followed through with his words. He glanced back up to the hologram, and smirked a bit. "She'll be in the first room off of the throne room."

Kylo didn't respond, cutting the transmission off, and looking right at Kuruk. "Get us there, now." He turned from him, walking into the back of the Night Buzzard, and slowly looking the Knights over, one by one. "Maul's agreed to give the girl up. She's going to put up a fight, and try to flee. I want two of you here, I want two of you to come with me, and the others to be on guard. Do I make myself clear? She will NOT escape this time."

[Y/NS POV]

You quickly dressed yourself, smiling when you realized the clothes fit you almost perfectly. A little tight, but that was okay. That's the way you liked it. You wandered around the room, looking over everything, curiously, and sighing when some time had passed, and Maul still hadn't returned. Just as you were about to go to the door to look for him, the door swung open and a brunette haired girl was on the other side, both your faces flushing in confusion.

Qi're scowled, stepping into the room and just as she was about to cuss you out, Maul stepped into the room behind her, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"This is our guest. She needed some clothes. Hope you don't mind. I've got some obligations. I'll return shortly. Shouldn't take too long. Qi'ra can you keep our guest company while I'm gone?" Maul looked to her, and he gave her a look, which she already knew what it meant without even being told.

"Of course." Qi'ra reached up, pulling Maul's hand off of her shoulder, and stepping to you. "I'd be glad to be of assistance." She eyed you up and down, as if challenging you, but her lips formed a kinder smile. "Name's Qi'ra." She outstretched her hand for you to take, and shake.

"What about-"

"I will be right back." Maul turned on his heels, and exited the room as quickly as he could. He made his way through the 'palace' and out into the open terrain right to his ship, climbing aboard, and taking off. He passed the Night Buzzard as he was exiting orbit, and they were entering, and he pursed his lips a bit, but gave it that one last thought before jetting off into space to hunt down Obi-Wan.

Kylo grimaced as the Night Buzzard landed, and Trudgen, and Ap'lek walked beside him as they walked carelessly towards the large building Maul had just taken his exit out of.

Kuruk and Cardo stayed behind on the ship, both on high alert guarding the door of the ship, and looking around just to make sure you didn't sneak by.

Ushar and Vic parted ways, one going one direction around the 'palace' and the other one going the other way, just for good measure. All the Knights readied and armed in case someone decided to be brave and try to stop them.

You frowned, reluctantly raising your hand up, and shaking Qi'ras. "So, what's the deal here? What's the whole situation with the Mandalorians and Maul?" After shaking her hand for a brief second, you pulled it back, letting it fall to your side, and looking her over the same way she'd done to you. Your eyes were glued to her as she made her way over to what you assumed to be her bed, and she plopped down.

"It's a long story. I'm sure if Maul hasn't told you already, there's a reason for it. What's your deal though? Who are you running from?" Qi'ra tipped her head to the side, and smiled a bit. "Maul doens't just help anyone without good cause. So clearly, you're something of importance." She sounded almost bitter, jealous maybe.

You rolled your eyes at her pettiness, and you quickly brushed it off, not wanting to feed into the negativity. "I'm not. I was fleeing from Kylo-" She stopped you before you were even able to finish.

Qi'ra shot up from the bed, blinking a couple times. "Wait, Kylo, Kylo? Like, Kylo Ren?" Now it made sense why Maul had given her that well known look. It was a set up. Her watching you, him 'leaving'. She shot to her feet, and she cleared her throat. "I will be right back. Stay here." She pointed to the floor as if that was going to make her demand sterner, and she quickly rushed out of the room, making sure to shut the door as she sped through the throne room. She skidded to a stop, seeing Kylo and the two Knights at his side, making their way right into the throne room. She pointed to the door of the room you were in, and side stepped. "I'm on your side. She's in there."

Ap'lek and Trudgen both looked to one another, and then to Kylo, asking what to do with her. Kylo smirked under his helmet. "Make sure she stays put."

Trudgen grabbed onto Qi'ra's arm with his metal-bionic arm, holding her firmly in place as he watched Kylo and Ap'lek approach the door you were supposedly behind.

Kylo's foot came up, slamming the door in as he kicked it, and he looked right at you.

Your eyes widened, and you jumped backwards, shaking your head. "No, No, No." Before you could even try to make an escape, Ap'lek was on top of you, knocking you hard to the ground, and binding you up in his arms, lifting you back to your feet, and right for Kylo.

Kylo looked you over slowly, and he side stepped, allowing Ap'lek to take you out of the room. The Knight led you out into the throne room, despite your attempted writhes, and thrashes against him. He was simply just stronger than you. Over powered you.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS WAS A SET UP! YOU LIED! MAUL LIED!" You cried out, whimpering in response to Ap'lek's brutal hold on you, tears swelling in your eyes as you looked to Qi'ra who looked away from you.

As Ap'lek led you out, Trudgen released Qi'ra and he went and helped grab you, and escort you to the Night Buzzard.

Kylo stepped to Qi'ra bringing his gloved hand up, and grabbing her face. "You've been an ally of the First Order for awhile now. You're helpfulness will not go un-acknowledged." He snapped his hand back, and turned away from her, following after his Knights back to the Night Buzzard, a whole cloud of accomplishment washing over him. He'd caught you. Now he'd teach you that when he put claims on something, he meant it. You belonged to him now.


	4. Resistance is Futile

tw- if orgys aren't your thing, please move along. Anal, spitting, degradation, praise, slapping, choking, aggressive behavior, possessive behavior, face fucking, getting every single hole filled with cum, being used as a personal sex toy, double penetration, ass eating, oral, graphic language, is tripple-penetration a thing? ....basically this is a raunchy chapter....So I WARN THEE

"Keep struggling girl, you're only making it harder on yourself. Just give in, accept your defeat, and maybe we'll go easy on you." Trudgen's modulated voice was nearly mocking as his metal fingers gripped against your upper arm hard enough to bruise the flesh. He enjoyed the sound of your whimpers, and grumblings as he and Ap'lek led you up the metal ramp of the Night Buzzard and into the ship.

You sneered as you got pushed down to your ass hard upon the metal bench, and one of the Knights, Ushar stepped towards you with metal binds, and reached down for your hands. You drew both your hands back, and slid them under your thighs.

Ushar scoffed, looking to Trudgen and then to Ap'lek and then back to you. "Come on don't be like that."

"Eat it."

"Don't tempt me." Ushar cooed, grabbing your right elbow, and snapping it up forcing your hand from under your thigh, and snapping the metal bind around it. He reached for your left elbow, repeating his actions and snapping the metal bind around it. "Good girl." He took a couple steps back, studying you through the helmet over his head carefully.

Vic could hear the commotion from the back of the ship, he'd carelessly wandered back into the cockpit to converse with Kuruk about what was going to happen now, but his attention was drawn to you, and the Knights the second he heard your voice. He'd put his helmet back onto his head, and he rose a brow up under it. He spun on his boot clad heels, and stoically walked to the ship where you were seated upon the bench. Ap'lek and Trudgen both standing at your sides. His face paled as his piercing blue eyes trailed over your body. It was in that moment, he knew who you were. He'd seen you on a mission long ago. His heart immediately started slamming into his chest cavity, sweat dripping down the back of his neck, saturating his black clothes.

You turned your head to VIc who was looming in the doorway, and you scoffed. "What the fuck are you looking at?" You hadn't recognized him with his armor on, so you were unaware that the Knight was Vicrul. A man you'd spent three whole nights and days with, writhing, moaning, orgasming, free of any cares in the world. Just you two, and your naked sweaty bodies, and pure euphoria. You were completely and utterly unaware. behind. Vic hadn't heard him coming up from behind, and when Kuruk put his leathered hand upon

Kuruk sensed the unease in his fellow Knight, rising up from the pilot seat and approaching him from his shoulder, Vic jumped slightly. Curiously, Kuruk's helmeted head tipped to the side. "You good bro?"

"I....I need another drink." Vic spun around, feeling any lingering effects of his previously drunken state had sobered the second he saw you. His mind was reeling from this profound situation, his thoughts swarming together, his emotions running rampant. He brushed past Kuruk, and leaned down behind Kuruk's seat, reaching his gloved hand up under it, and latched onto the handle of the glass bottle of whiskey he had hidden under it.

Kuruk glanced over his shoulder, watching Vic curiously as he pulled a bottle of booze out from under his seat. Dumbfounded he just shook his head, sighing heavily. "Well, that's not necessary is it?"

"Don't tell me what is, and what isn't necessary. You don't know what's going on in my life." Vic stepped out of your view, and he tugged his helmet off, and hurriedly twisted the cap off the bottle, bringing the nozzle to his lips, and practically chugging it down. He swallowed hard, letting out a deep exhale of breath, shutting his eyes to enjoy the full extent of the burn going down his esophagus, and into his stomach. He was immediately warmed, and calmed. His anxiety simmering to a mild boil, instead of overflowing. He leaned back on the heels of his boots, using the wall to hold himself up, dropping his arm down, bottle still in his grasp, and tipped his head back. "I'm so fucked."

"Do I even want to know?" Kuruk asked, skeptically. From the sudden change in Vic's demeanor, whatever emotional turmoil he was going through, he wasn't sure he wanted any part of it. He felt for the Knight, sure, but he wasn't about to dive into whatever emotions/feelings/thoughts he was working through. He wasn't a therapist, and he had his own problems to handle.

"Probably best if you don't." Vic's piercing blue eyes finally opened back up, half-lidded, the booze coursing through his blood stream, and he hummed softly. "That's better. Now I'm tingly." 

"Oh brother." Kuruk turned from Vic, and he looked right at you as you continued to bicker back and forth with his fellow Knights. He had to admire how spunky, and brave you were. In his time with Kylo, and the other Knights, they'd captured lots of people, from rebels, to traitorous First Order scums, to common village folk. He'd never seen someone with nearly as much fire in their eyes and their words as you.

"Stop fucking trying to escape." Ap'lek was getting sick of having to continuously grab you, and throw you back down on the bench.

Trudgen had let Ap'lek try to take over, but watching him unable to control you, he quickly got fed up, and grabbed your throat with his cold metal fingers, whipping your body around, and slamming your back as hard as he could against the wall. He pushed his dark clothed body into yours, his breathing heavy through the helmet into your ear. "Be-fucking-have. I don't want to have to show you what else this arm can do...Though I'd be happy to."

Your cheeks brightened to a deep shade of red, knowing the underlying meaning to his words, and your lips quivered as you fought every single molecule in your body to sass back. As the air flow was quickly interrupted, and cut off, your brain started pounding and the lightheaded feeling started to take over. Your throat muscles clenched beneath the metal, and your feet swayed back and forth as you tried to wiggle around to free yourself. You were racking your mind with what your next move could be, but you were losing consciousness before you could even fathom anything useful.

Trudgen watched as you fell into his induced slumber, and let your feet go back to the floor, before loosening his fingers around your throat. He brought his other arm up, catching your back on his forearm, and he scooped you up. He pivoted on his boots, and walked over to the bench, lowering your body down onto the cold metal. As he straightened out, he looked to the Knights who were just standing there, staring at him. He could feel their hardened, confused gazes through their masks. "Pathetic, you guys let a little girl over power you."

"She's not just some little girl." Kylo's modulated voice echoed, followed by the sound of his prominent footsteps as he entered the rear of the ship. He walked past the Knights to where your motionless body was, and he smirked beneath his mask. "She's stronger than she looks. I can feel the power inside of her."

"So she's a force user?" Ushar's shock was a mutual feeling between the Knights standing on the ship.

"I don't know." Kylo hated to admit that he wasn't sure about whether you were a force user or not. It made him sound weak, pathetic. It made him question even himself. He could only imagine how the Knights felt about it, but it was the truth. He spoke nothing but truths to his Knights. "I'm not sure, but she's got a power within her that courses through her veins. A fire, and I just have to know what she's capable of. I can use her."

[Y/NS POV back on the Finalizer]

Your eyes slowly opened, a pounding headache in brain and down the back of your neck as you rolled onto your side, and stared into the darkness. It took you a moment of deep breathing, and mentally pep talking yourself to move. Your muscles were tense, a sharp pain jolting from your upper arm down into your hand. You knew that feeling. It was one that happened after getting an intermuscular shot.

As you swung your feet around what felt like a mattress, you found the overhang, lowering your feet down to the floor, and yelping as the coolness touched your bare feet. "What the fuck." You pushed yourself upwards, and brought a hand to the back of your neck, rubbing at the muscles to try to ease the headache. As you slowly walked through the darkness, the hissing of the door opening, and the bright light that slipped in from the corridor nearly blinded you. You squinted trying to see who it was. "Who's that?"

The light switch was flipped on, blinding your vision temporarily, and you clamped your eyes shut, bowing your head down. You could hear multiples footsteps approaching you, and you reached out through your blinded state, waving them around. You yelped when your wrists were grabbed, your eye lids shooting open instantly, and your head whipping to the right to see a trooper standing there, holding onto you. "Let go."

"Master Ren wants to see you in the command room. Let's go."

You planted your heels firmly into the cold ground, leaning backwards to prevent either of the troopers from moving you. You didn't need to see their faces to know the frustration that washed over them as they tried to tug you forwards.

"Come on girl."

"Make me."

The sneer that erupted from both their throats made you chuckle, and you tugged your right arm down hard, forcing the troopers grip to relinquish. Your balled your hands into a fist, and brought it up into an undercut beneath his/her helmet. The armor cut into your flesh, but it disoriented the trooper making them stumble back. Your lips tightened into a sneer when the second trooper grabbed you from behind, and you lifted your feet up, leaning into their body, and putting all your weight behind you as you both fell backwards to the ground. Their hold loosened a bit, and you rolled off of them onto your stomach. As you were about to get up, the sound of a blaster firing right above your head, blowing your hair around as it passed made you freeze in your tracks. Your head lifted slowly, your eyes side glancing to the now opened doorway, seeing Ushar and Vicrul standing there, Ushar being the one who shot the blaster.

"Get up. Kylo wants to see you, now." Ushar spoke sternly, his unmasked face looking over the troopers as they slowly got to their feets. He motioned with the blaster for them to take their leave, and pointed the smoking end right at you. "Come on."

"Make me." A false bravery you once again didn't have coming out from your unfiltered lips. You used the nightstand which you didn't even know had been there before to pull yourself to your feet, and stared right at Ushar's unmasked face. Again, you admired how handsome he was, his beautiful eyes boring right back into yours, the warmth of a blush creeping across your cheek. You were the first to break eye contact, and looked to the masked Knight, Vic. "You can't do nothing to me. Kylo wouldn't like it. He's keeping me alive for a reason."

Unsure how to respond, Ushar looked right to the side of Vic's helmet, a brow rose into the air.

Vic wanted to speak, so badly, but he couldn't risk you finding out he was who he was. It was an awkward enough situation for him already, and he was already risking losing his life if Kylo found out. The last thing he wanted was for you to figure it out, and rat him out. He hated the leverage you had over him, even though you weren't aware of it. It just brought a total feeling of discomfort over his entire being.

Ushar realized Vic wasn't going to help him out, and he stepped into the center of your room, blaster still rose up right at your chest. "Let's fucking go."

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?" There was an obvious hesitation in Ushar's demeanor, and you took advantage of it. You stepped to him, slowly bringing your hand up, and pushing the blaster down away from your body. You closed the space between you and him, your hips swaying dramatically, seductively as you did. The outstretched hand came up to his slightly stubbly cheek, and cupping it gently. Your lips puckered out, and you got onto your tip toes, to kiss him.

Ushar's face flushed of all color, his body tensing upon the contact with your hand, and he cleared his throat. As your lips got closer to his own, he froze. Unsure what to do in response. The pure panic took a hold. His eyes darted around the room, and then slowly down to your face, seeing the mischievous glimmer in your eyes as you looked right up at him. His cock stiffened in the confines of his pants, and he let out the faintest moan.

You smirked before pressing your lips right to his, and slipping your tongue between his lips. You leaned further into him, your warm body against his thinly clothed one, feeling how muscular he was beneath. Your other hand came up to his waist, at the end of his shirt, and slid up underneath it, and upwards to his chest. Your nails raked lightly down his skin, feeling the shudder. You pulled from the kiss after having twirled your tongue around his a couple times, feeling his cock stiff against your thigh, and you smiled widely. "I can help with that."

"Absolutely-fucking-not." Vic couldn't handle this anymore, and he stormed into the room, grabbing you by the back of the neck, and pulling you from Ushar. He twisted your body around, and walked you towards the door. "Fucking walk,..."

"OW! What the fuck?" You paid no mind to his voice, not once thinking for a minute that he was who he was. It was distorted and muffled under the helmet anyways. Your hands flew behind you and upwards to grab onto his hand. "Stop. I'm sorry."

Ushar had to take a minute, adjusting himself in his pants to hide his very visible arousal, and spun around, trying to clear the lump in his throat, and get his professional composure back as he followed after you and Vic down the corridor. He had to admit, that was a well played attempt to distract him. You were cunning, and this was going to be a problem, he could already foresee it.

Vic shoved you in through the doorway once it hissed open, and you stumbled, tripping over literally nothing, falling down to the hard floor onto your bares knees. Your hands went out stopping most of the impact, and you growled. You lifted your head up, and glanced around the room to the Knights around the table, and Kylo at the head of it. Hux was off to the side, and you licked your lips. "Fancy meeting you here..."

"Don't be coy." Ushar growled, bending at the waist, and grabbing your upper arm, tugging you back to your feet. When you swung your arm around, hitting him in the chest, he sneered, and side stepped. "Go sit down."

"Eat my ass."

"Only if you ask nicely." Ushar teased back, but was quickly silenced by Kylo's leathered hands slamming upon the table as he got to his feet. Ushar blinked a couple times, slinking over to his chair, and lowering himself down into it.

You didn't care that Kylo was grilling you through his mask, in fact, it brought you a sense of giddiness that he was so upset by literally the smallest amount of defiance. You crossed your arms over your chest, popping your hip out, and cocking your head to the side. "Is someone grumpy today? You got what you wanted, here I fucking am. Now what? Going to dress me up like a doll again, and strut me around the ship to show how dominant you are? To prove to everyone that you don't have control issues?"

The Knights whom were unmasked, which was everyone but Vic, all their faces had to refrain from making expressions in response to your bold words. Trudgen was the one who responded before Kylo could, still fed up with your bratty/defiant behavior. He just couldn't understand how you could be so brave given your circumstances. "He doesn't have to prove shit to anyone. You on the other hand," He planted his metal hand down onto the table and rose to his feet, slowly walking around it. His blue eyes moved up and down your body as he approached you. He brought his metal hand up, running two cold fingers along your jawline, and across your lips as he stopped in front of you. "What's your purpose here? To be Kylo's slut? His play thing? You're obviously trying to prove something by running your mouth. I bet," He leaned in, his soft lips ghosting your ear. "You just want one of these strong men to overpower you. To fuck the defiance right out of you. Is that it?" From your reaction, which was a whimper, and your body tensing up, a small shudder following, he chuckled softly. "Now, I suggest you fucking show some respect to your superior." He snagged you by the back of your neck, and he walked you over to Kylo's chair and he pushed you into him. "Now."

Your eyes trailed up to Kylo's masked face, and you rolled your eyes into the back of your head, uncrossing your arms from your chest. "Sorry." You muttered the word softly, not wanting him or anyone else to hear it. Your arms uncrossed from around your body, swinging at your sides a bit.

Kylo scoffed, and pointed to the spot right in front of him between the table and his body. "Stand here."

"What? Why?"

Kylo motioned with two gloved fingers, and he pulled you to him, turning your body around so you were facing the Knights. "Now, how about you tell everyone why you're here."

Confusion ran rampant across your face. "I....I don't know." You felt Kylo's hand come up to your side, gripping onto you hard, and leaning his body into yours from behind. You felt the warmth radiating off of his body, and his other hand come up, brushing the hair around your neck, and he rested his chin down onto your shoulder.

"I think you do. Now, come on, admit it. Tell them how much you love being caught by masked men, and being a pet. Tell them all how you're darkest desires are to be overpowered, and completely dominated, just as Trudgen said. Tell them how you want all of them slowly trailing their hands all over your body, their cocks aching for you, dripping with their arousal as they consume you in their fiery passion." Kylo's voice was husky, even through the modulator, and his hand that had been placed upon your hip started trailing down to the band of your pants, tugging at it gently. "Come on."

You gasped when Kylo's leathered fingers started slowly unbuttoning your pants, and tugging the zipper down. As he pushed past the fabric of your pants, and down to your pelvis, your teeth sank into your bottom lip, and your eyes moved over all the unmasked Knights, stopping right on Vic's masked face, seeing how completely uncomfortable his body language was. You weren't sure why he was the only one that seemed to be against this, but you were going to work with it. Maybe he'd help you. As Kylo's index, and middle finger moved across your clit, you had to hold in the moan. Your eyes pleaded Vic, but he turned away from you.

Kylo chuckled through his mask, completely aware of your attempt to get his Knight to help you. He found humor in it really. Of course his Knights weren't going to help you. No one was. You were his now, and he was going to show you that. He'd drill it into your thick skull, one way or another. He rubbed your clit in circles, feeling your body start to come undone against him, his cock hardening in his pants against your ass, and he whispered. "Admit it, and I'll give you exactly what you want Pet." He slowly moved his fingers down to your wet folds, hearing the noise of your overflow of juices, and he let out a menacing laugh. "Oh my,..."

"Shut...Up."

"No." Kylo retorted before pushing through your folds, and into your core. He eased them in as far as he could, feeling the resistance of your walls, and he grunted in approval. He spread out his fingers inside of you, wanting to feel your walls stretch, and he spoke again, much harsher. "They're going to fuck you....They're going to give you the exact thing you want, and you're going to love every second of it, despite what you might say, or try to do. Now, cum on my fingers." He pulled his fingers back together, twisting them around to find your g-spot. He knew he'd found it when you shuddered and moaned outwards, leaning forwards a bit into the table. "Ah, there it is." He brought his gloved thumb to your clit, and started rubbing at that for added pleasure as well. He wanted you to unravel you in front of his Knights. To show them, and Hux that despite all your mouthing off, and your defiance, you were still his. He still had power. He started abusing your sensitive sweet spot aggressively, enjoying how your hands reached around for his hips, and grabbed onto them to stop yourself from falling over.

Vic couldn't handle this. Your moans started driving him crazy, unable to filter them out, despite his best efforts to ignore them. He got up from his chair, and silently walked for the door. He stopped in his tracks when Kylo's head rose up and he spoke.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"I need to attend to something I should have earlier." Vic turned his masked head over his shoulder just enough to see Kylo, trying to blur your moaning, and writhing out of his view.

"Whatever. Go then." There wasn't another thought about it, Kylo didn't care if Vic wanted to participate or not. What mattered was that you submitted, right here, and right now. For everyone to see. His thumb applied more pressure against your clit, his fingers hooking up into your spongy walls, and he increased his pace. "Cum."

You were already a moaning mess, shaking and trembling, holding onto Kylo's hips as if it was your last life line. You felt the pressure rising in your abdomen, unable to hold it back. There was something about being humiliated, and put on display for exhibition that rattled you to your core, and drove you mad with desire. Your walls pulsated frantically around his fingers, the noise of his leathered fingers sliding in and out of you following suit behind your pathetic moans into the room. Your eyes shut, and your body convulsed against Kylo's as you met your climax. "FUCCCKKKKK."

Kylo gave you zero time to recuperate from your orgasm, pulling his hand from out of your pants, and grabbing onto them at the band, and tugging them down. He used the force to tear them from your body, and your shirt followed suit. He lifted you up onto the table with the force, and he propped you onto your hands and knees. He motioned to the Knights still in the command room, giving them his unspoken permission to have their way with you.

Your body was weakened from the intensity of your orgasm, and in the aftermath of it, your mind was blurred with euphoria, slowly processing what was about to happen as the Knights closed in around the sides of the table. Your mouth parted slightly, and you whispered. "Wait----"

Ushar was the first to climb up onto the table, tearing off his shirt, and already starting to undo his pants. He positioned himself behind you, and he grabbed onto your ass cheeks, gripping them hard. "Remember what you said to me earlier?"' He paused, giving you a moment to remember, but he spoke before you could. "Eat your ass?" He lowered his head down, using his hands to spread your cheeks apart, and burying his face into it. His tongue slipped out and flicked against your forbidden hole, slathering it in his saliva. He brought his left hand down to his groin, curling his fingers around his already hardened length, and slowly stroking himself.

You yelped in surprise, but your mouth was quickly taken over by Trudgen's metal fingers sliding between your parted lips, and gagging you with them as he forced them into the back of your throat.

"That's a much better use for that filthy mouth." Trudgen climbed up onto the table, and he positioned himself into a kneeled position in front of you. His free hand, the non-metal one worked at his pants quickly, freeing his veiny length from its confines, and rubbing his thumb over the pre-cum soaked head. He grunted softly, looking down into your widened eyes, seeing the lust in them. He continued to choke you on his metal fingers, but bored quickly. He pulled them from your salivating lips, smacking you hard across the face, and immediately grabbing your cheeks to force your head back in his direction. He rose his hips up, using his other hand to guide his aching dripping length into your lips, and he smirked when you eagerly took him inside. "Fuck, that's a good girl. Now suck it like the naughty thing you are....Make me cum....." His voice cracked through a grunt as your tongue started twirling around viciously.

Ushar had nearly lost himself in his own world eating your ass, and he was gently nudged by Kuruk. He pulled from your cheeks, turning his head towards the Knight, and he chuckled softly. "Oh, sorry. I got carried away."

"Move." Kuruk didn't care for his words, his cock already in his hands, stroking himself frantically.

"Hold the fuck on." Ushar wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and he inched to the side to Kuruk could do what he wanted. He didn't mind waiting for his turn to fuck you, he just wanted to make his point. He grabbed at your hand, and he put it to his cock, keeping his hand around yours to help show you his preferred pace. When he felt you willingly obliging to his desire, he grunted, letting you take control.

Cardo growled, seeing the Knights start to pile onto you like eager animals. He was frustrated because he hadn't been first to get to your mouth. He'd admired your lips from the second he saw them, wondering what they'd feel like wrapped around his throbbing length, what you'd look like with him face fucking you till tears ran down your reddened cheeks, and you were gagging and choking on him. He climbed up onto the table beside Trdugen, and he spoke softly. "Let me have a go."

Trudgen scoffed, but he drew his hips back, and he forced your head in Cardo's direction with his metal hand. "Now be a good thing and suck his cock." He took his cock into his hands, and started pumping himself, keeping his gaze fixated on you as you took Cardo's cock between your lips. He grunted loudly.

Kuruk slid his body unders yours, which was more of a struggle than he thought it was goin to be but he managed, grabbing onto your hips to line your groin up with his, and bucking his hips up to ease his cock into your wet folds and up into your drenched pussy. He immediately felt your spongy walls grip around him, and he let out a guttural moan as he buried himself into you. He slipped his hands from your waist, around your back, and he started bucking up into you. "Oh fuck baby, that feels so good."

Kylo smirked as his Knights completely overpowered you, turning you into a writhing, mewling, moaning mess right before his eyes. He watched as Kuruk slammed his cock into your tight, dripping pussy, and as Trudgen and Cardo switched between one of them fucking your face, bringing you to tears, and then the other one, their groans and grunts filling the air along with yours. He smirked even wider under his mask as your hand pumped Ushar's cock, as you struggled to keep yourself balanced. The only thing he felt was victory. He'd been right. There wasn't a single bone in your body trying to fight them, or their actions. He'd called it. He'd mostly been going on a hunch, an inkling, but he was pleased to find that he'd been right. He could see the neediness in your eyes with every single one of your defiant actions. Watching you come undone, yet again, it was an addicting rush of adrenaline and power that was infiltrating his mind, and soul. He used the force to pull the Knights bodies, and yours down to the end of the table, and he grabbed onto your ass cheeks, forcing your body down a bit, and getting up onto the fronts of his boots, and he slid a hand down to your dripping core, soaking his gloved fingers in your juices, and rubbing it against your second hole. He smeared it around, and then slickened them, only to slicken his cock, and shove it to your ass. He grunted as he eased into it, the sound of your surprised moans, and muffled whimpers slipping between your cock filled lips as he pushed inch by inch into you.

Kuruk had to slow his pace into your core as he felt Kylo's cock slowly ease into your ass, and he wiggled his hips around, his gloved fingers digging into the flesh of your back as he tried to control his lust, and let Kylo do his thing. He didn't dare try to do anything until Kylo gave him a signal. He pulled his head out just enough to look to Kylo, whos' masked head was tilted backwards. He could feel his cock buried into your ass fully from the tiny piece of skin that separated your holes, and as soon as he felt Kylo start to pump into you, he joined. His pace was opposite Kylo's, he'd push in, he'd pull out, vice versa.

Ushar's hips bucked wildly into your hand still stroking him. He was letting his control go, his cock aching and throbbing frantically under your firm grip, and he exploded hard. As his milky hot seed spilled over the top of your hand, and dripped down onto the table below, he grunted loudly, cursing under his breath at how much he'd just unraveled by your stroking. He pushed your hand away, climbing off the table, and tucking himself back into his pants. His head turned right to Hux, who was just horrified in the corner of the room, biting at his bottom lip and tense as fuck. "What? You've never seen an orgy before?"

Hux stammered, his pale face turning redder and redder with every passing second. He had no right to question Kylo's actions, even though he did, but this, this whole scenario was completely unexpected, and downright unprofessional, and every single ounce of his being internally was screaming, wanting to flee. When Kylo had sent the Knights out for you, he was not expecting it to turn into one big fuck session, he knew Kylo was going to do what he was going to do, but he'd prayed it was in the comfort of his room, not on the command room table. He was just shook to his core, and didn't know what his next move was. However, now that Kylo was distracted, he was able to slip away from this mess, and try to calm down. He slinked out of the room, undetected. Thankfully.

Cardo grunted, grabbing both sides of your face, slamming his cock deep into the back of your throat, and filling it completely with his seed. He wiggled his hips around in a circular motion, watching as his milky seed dripped down the sides of your mouth and down your neck, and he used his thumbs to smear it all over your face. When he pulled his cock out, a plop noise filled the room, and he smirked watching as you swallowed it greedily. "Such a good girl." He praised, but mockingly, and he pushed your head back over to Trudgen, who wasted no time in grabbing the back of your neck with his metal arm, and pumping his cock into his own sweet release all over your face. His hips bucked wildly, his cum covering literally your entire face as he hovered it over it. He moaned out "Fuck, baby." He shuddered violently, and he leaned down, and spit right into your mouth. "Little cum loving slut." He inched away from you, releasing your neck, and he climbed off the table. Both him and Cardo tucked themselves away, and Trudgen crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, to watch the rest of the events unfold.

Kuruk was next in joining the other Knights in their euphoric release, filling your pussy up to the brink, feeling it drip down your thighs, and down onto his bare thighs below. He growled into you, and stilled inside of you as Kylo fucked your ass brutally. He felt almost bad for how rough and hard he was going. Almost.

Kylo's breathes were labored and heavy through his modulator, the moans and grunts crackling as he pumped into you hard. He propped himself up with his hands on either side of you, and his pace became more uneven as he got closer to his climax. When he finally reached it, he stilled, twitching inside of you uncontrollably. He didn't bother cherishing the feeling of his aftermath, sliding away from your body, and grabbing onto your hips, yanking you off of Kuruk, and throwing you carelessly onto the ground. "See? Was that so fucking hard? Now go back to your quarters and get cleaned up. Cum slut."

You crawled across the floor, unable to even think straight. It took you a moment to gather the strength to get to your feet, every single orifice sore as they'd ever been as you made your way through the room. You could feel the burn of the Knights and Kylo's eyes upon your back as you walked dripping cum from every hole as you walked out of the command room. As you made your way down the corridor, you used the back side of your hand to wipe the cum from your face the best you could, and smirked slightly. You could only imagine how Kylo felt right now, probably all powerful, floating on cloud nine in power, but you had him right where you wanted him. Knowing how much you loved the Knights taking over you, it was going to eat at Kylo. Maybe not right away, but over time, he'd get jealous of the idea of you being touched by anyone else, or used for anyone's pleasure but his own. He just seemed like the type. You were going to use this to your advantage. Here Kylo was thinking he'd just gotten the upper hand, and won, when he'd only elevated you, and gave you the crown.


	5. The Truth

tw- graphic language, mild cnc, anal, multiple orgasms, oral, rough sex, choking, deceptive behavior, drama, chaos ya know the works

"Ah, there you are." Vic purposefully lowered his voice so you were unable to identity it, though he was sure you weren't able to regardless. If you hadn't already, he had a false hope that you wouldn't. He rounded the corner, picking up the clip he'd been walking at, and he caught up to you, now walking beside your naked, cum soaked body down the corridor.

You stopped in your tracks, turning your head in his direction, a brow rose into the air. "What do you want? How come you ran off like a coward?"

Vic scoffed, and he rolled his eyes under his helmet. "I don't partake in such activities. Not much of an orgy guy. I don't like sharing."

You were surprised by his words, but showed no reaction to it, turning your head back out in front of you, and continuing down towards your quarters. "To each their own."

"Wait-" Vic reached his gloved hand out, gripping onto your shoulder, and stopping you again. "You're better than that."

"Excuse me?" You took immediate offense to his words, whipping around, and crossing your arms over your bare chest. Your hip popped out, and you scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Vic panicked a bit, seeing your facial expression, knowing he fucked up in his word choice. "I-" He stammered bit, before clearing his throat. "I just mean, you shouldn't let them take advantage of you like that. You're better than that."

"And how would you know?" A mild suspicion rose inside of you, and your head tilted off to the side. "You don't know shit about me." You stepped towards him, uncrossing one arm from around your chest, and putting it against his black clothed chest. You gently pushed him to the wall, and glared. "You don't know a fucking single thing about me. You don't know who I am, or what I'm capable of. Don't make assumptions about people. You sound like an asshole."

Vic snarled, throwing his arm up, and latching onto your wrist with his gloved fingers. He pulled your hand down from his chest, and walked you backwards. As your back hit the wall, he leaned in, and spoke coldly. "I know more about you than you think."

You gasped when your back hit the cold metal wall, and you studied his masked face carefully. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." You twisted your wrist around in his grip, whimpering when he bent it down, almost to the point of breaking it. "Ow."

"If you let them walk all over you, they're never going to respect you. You need to stick up for yourself. Show nothing but courage, and bravery." Vic's tone changed, an underlying concern in his words now. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why do you fucking care?! You're no better than them. I pleaded for your help, and you fled. You're just as bad as them!" You were getting more and more annoyed with Vic's mindless babblings, and his continued grip on you. You tugged your hand up, and it forced him to release his hold. You balled your hand into a fist, and punched his chest hard. When he stumbled back, you brought your right foot up, and slid it down his shin, and pushed him across the hall. "Leave me alone!" You pushed off on your heels, and rushed down the corridor as quickly as you could to your quarters. The door hissed open, and you rushed to the bed, plopping down, and putting your face into your hands. "Fucking asshole. What the fuck does he care?"

Vic just watched you speed off down the corridor, and he scoffed.

"Well that was entertaining." Cardo stepped from around the corner, crossing his arms over his chest. "Please Vic, enlighten me why you give any fucks what happens to her."

"It's none of your fucking business." Vic was immediately defensive, shooting Cardo a glare through his helmet. "It doesn't fucking matter okay? Drop it." He stepped from the wall, only to have Cardo grab his shoulders, and pin him back against it. "Let go you fucking lug."

"Tell me." Cardo wasn't going to drop it, he knew something was going on, and he was far too curious not to find out. He always found things out, whether it be forcibly or not. He always fucking found out. His grip hardened on his fellow knights shoulders, and he growled. "Now Vic, or I'll go tell Kylo somethings up."

"Snitch." Vic retorted instantly, and grabbed Cardo's wrists, forcing his hands off of him.

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

Cardo stepped backwards, pulling his hands from Vic, and he shook his head. "Okay, keep your secrets. You know I'll find out one way or another."

"Whatever." Vic brushed off Cardo's confident words, and walked past him. He made his way right for your quarters, and knocked on the door. "Y/N, please talk to me."

"For what purpose? So you can continue to insult me? I'd rather not." You pulled your hands from your face so he could hear your words, and their tone through the other side of the metal door. "What the fuck do you care anyways?"

"Damn it Y/N."

"Let her be." Kylo stepped to Vic, and he cocked his masked head to the side. "Vic, might I ask why you're showing so much interest in my pet?"

Vic gulped, spinning around, and facing Kylo's masked face, lucky his own helmet was covering his fearful expression. He shifted from foot to foot, and cleared his throat. "I was just making sure she was okay."

"How about you mind your business?" Kylo's modulated words were harsh.

"Yes Sir." Vic glimpsed over his shoulder one last time to your door, and slid past Kylo, hurrying down the corridor to ger away from Kylo.

"Y/N, I've got a mission to go on, I'll be gone for a few days. Hux is going to give you things to do. I expect you to obey him." Kylo didn't bother coming into your quarters, knowing damn well you could hear him from the other side. "Understand?"

"K." You cooed, rolling your eyes dramatically as you plopped down onto your back upon your mattress. It was a weight off your shoulders knowing that Kylo wasn't going to be around for awhile. You'd be able to have some peace and quiet hopefully.

[Y/NS POV couple days later]

The next few days had been weird for sure. The Knights barely showed their faces whenever you were out and about, and Kylo had been on a mission. Something about needing to help a fellow ally with something. You hadn't been really paying any attention during the meeting you'd been forced to go to. Everyone kept giving you dirty looks, and as much as you didn't pay it any mind, you couldn't help but wonder why. It wasn't like you'd initiated the whole orgy party, so what was the problem?

"Y/N?" Hux's voice drew your attention from your train of over thinking, and when you looked at him, a hazey glint in your eyes, he sighed. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh...." Your hand rose to the back of your head, and you rubbed it gently. "Honestly, no. Sorry."

Hux slapped a hand to his forehead, and he shook his head. "Damn it Y/N. What's with you lately? You're distracted. Did you complete the tasks I gave you?" Hux had given you simple jobs in Kylo's absence, wanting to make your presence useful.

"Heh." A nervous chuckle escaped your lips, and you lowered your hand down to your side, and shrugged slightly. "No."

"GODAMNIT." Hux snapped, slamming his hands onto the table, and he narrowed his eyes. "Listen, if you're going to be here, you need to be helpful. I gave you simple tasks, literally a monkey could do them."

"Are---Are you insulting me?"

Vic and Cardo were seated across the table from you, and both of them snickered under their masks. Your head snapped in their direction, and you scoffed.

"You know Hux, you're not exactly fucking perfect either. What was it you were supposed to do?" You tapped your index finger against your lips a couple times, and then cooed. "Oh yes, you were supposed to collect the data analysis, and what was it you did instead?" You paused again, as if for dramatic effect, and spoke again. "Didn't' you end up deleting the files by accident instead? Sitting here telling me I'm stupid, when you had one simple task yourself. Watch the way you speak to me. I might be just some stupid girl on this ship, but at least I don't make errors like that. I haven't gotten around to it, because I haven't felt like it."

Hux's mouth fell agape, his blue eyes staring at you with awe, and confusion.

Vic snickered even louder as you took your shot at Hux. He leaned further back into the chair, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Wow Huxtable, she's got you there."

"Shut the fuck up Vic. Don't you and the Knights have something you're supposed to do?" Hux's new target was Vic since he wanted to run his mouth.

Vic nodded his head.

Cardo responded though. "We already finished taking care of the ship."

"Then go do something else. Clean it or something. I don't care. Make yourselves useful. Get out of my sight. You're all pissing me off. When Kylo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ap'lek and Trudgen were both to their feet, walking slowly to Hux's side, and each one grabbed a shoulder.

Hux swallowed hard, looking to Ap'lek on one side, and Trudgen on the other. He whimpered when Trudgen's metal fingers dug into his clothed shoulder. "Guys...."

"I don't like the way you're talking to us." Trudgen stated firmly. "Awfully bold for someone who has no protection when Kylo's gone." As if to make his point, and the Ap'lek pushed Hux's body down onto the table, his face colliding with the hard surface with a thud.

"Guys,-" Your lips parted to speak, but you got a very distinct glare from both the Knights pinning Hux down to the table. "Maybe we should be nice. I'm sure he's going to tell Kylo all about it when he comes back."

"I care not for whatever they do to the ginger." Kylo's voice chimed as he stepped into the room, and draw everyone's attention.

Trudgen and Ap'lek both released Hux, who shot up, and cleared his throat, tugging his uniform back into place.

"Ren, you're back already?"

"Yes. Y/N, come with me." Kylo spun his body around, his robes billowing behind him as he walked back out of the room.

You blinked, slowly rising to your feet, and made your way around the table. You sped up to catch up to Kylo, and looked up at the side of his masked face. "What's up?" There was weird tension between you and Kylo over the past few days. He'd been nice, almost too nice. Something was bound to happen. You just knew it. Whatever he was going through that was making him be nice, you were sure it wasn't going to last long. He'd told you your place was as his slave, and sure, Hux had tried to give you further purpose, but you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Kylo didn't strike you as the type to suddenly change his ways, or his intentions once his mind was made up.

As you both walked through the corridors through the Finalizer, the silence was almost most uncomfortable than anything else. "Or don't tell me." You gasped when he stopped, and threw you against the wall with the slight movement of his wrist. "What the hell?"

Kylo stepped to you. "Just because you've been given your own quarters instead of a cell, and given tasks like anyone else on this ship, don't you forget your actual place, which is my slave. You're still only alive because I let it be so. Do you understand?"

"Y...yes." You sighed in relief when the force hold let up, and Kylo started walking down the corridor again. You slowly followed after Kylo to the bay, looking around and eyeing his NEW tie Silencer over. "Oh, you got a new one." You had to hold back the chuckle that wanted to escape as your mind recalled what Maul had done to his other one.

"Yeah,...." Kylo knew immediately where your mind had gone, and he wasn't amused. He motioned to the ship, and he spoke softly. "You're going to learn how to fly today. Since you're shit at it."

"I am not."

"You are. Go." Kylo sneered, using the force to usher you forwards.

As you approached the ship, your face turned a slight shade of red, knowing that you were going to have to crouch between his legs, or sit on his lap. "Uh..."

"Exactly what you think." Kylo wasted no time in climbing up into the ship, and lowering down into the pilots seat. He held his gloved hand out, and helped you up into the ship. He let you place yourself onto his lap, and he groaned when you wiggled your ass around on him. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" You giggled and you turned your head to look at his masked face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm." Kylo slid his arms past your sides, and he grabbed onto the levers. "Turn the ship on."

Your eyes scanned the buttons on the control panel over, and you reached for the one you thought would turn the ship on. When Kylo didn't tell you otherwise, and the engines roared on, you smiled widely.

"Good." Kylo pulled the levers back towards your body, the SILENCER twisting around and slowly hovering out of the bay into space. "Take the levers." He removed his gloved fingers, and he grabbed onto your hips.

Your eyes widened at the contact of his warmed gloved fingers, but you did as he demanded, grabbing onto the levers, and waiting for your next set of instructions.

"Hm." Kylo mused for a minute. "Speed up." He watched as you pushed the levers outwards, and the ship started to gain speed. "Now flip us."

"What?"

"Flip. Us."

"Uhhh." When you didn't immediately respond, or react, Kylo's hands relinquished their hold on your hips, and he grabbed onto your hands, and he guided your movements as the ship started to flip upside down. He pushed them further out, and the rotations increased. In just a few spins, you were both whipping through the darkness, flipping around almost uncontrollably. You tried to release your hold, but Kylo's hands on yours forced yours to remain. Your eyes clamped shut, and you felt him pull back on the levers, slowing the ship back down.

"Open your eyes."

You obliged, slowly fluttering your eyes open, and you exhaled loudly seeing you were upright. "That was uncomfortable."

"Get used to it. Now, I want you to fire the laser cannons." Kylo's voice was monotone through the modulator, and he removed your right hand from the lever, and guided it to the control panel, and he forced you to push the button. A large red laser shot out from the lower part of the ship, and right into space. "See?"

You nodded your head, and he removed his hold on your hand, and you turned your head just enough to face his mask. "Oh. Well, that's cool."

"That's enough for today. I've got to take care of some things. I'll be teaching you more soon, but I just wanted you to get more comfortable with flying. You'll be coming on a mission with me. It's nothing that's a big deal, but you'll be taking your own ship." Kylo grabbed the levers, and spun the SIELNCER around headed back into the bay. When he landed, he waited for you to turn the engines off, and the hatch opened. "Get out."

You slowly rose up from his lap, and jumped down onto the floor of the bay. You looked up to Kylo as he tossed himself over the edge of the Silencer, and straightened out. "Can I ask you something?" You nearly choked on your words, having to muster the courage to even ask that question.

Kylo's masked head looked you up and down and he shrugged. "Didn't you just ask me something?"

"I'm serious...." You followed after him as he started towards the center of the bay. "Kylo..."

"What Pet? What?"

"Never--mind." You tensed when he stopped walking, and whipped around.

Kylo grew annoyed with you, and he grabbed your throat, pulling your body to his. "Speak."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Kylo's face flushed beneath his mask, and his grip on your throat loosened. He gently released you, pushing you away from him, and turning on his heels. "I'm not."

"But you are."

"So you say." Kylo sneered, picking up the speed he was walking down the corridor. "Go to do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing for Hux. Come to my quarters when you're done." With that, he went off towards the right down the ship, leaving you standing there by yourself.

You muttered under your breath as Kylo stormed off, and you turned, now facing Vic who was standing at the other end of the corridor, looking right at you. You rolled your eyes, and started off down in his direction. You stepped towards the right side of the hallway, but Vic blocked you. "Move." When you stepped to the left, Vic followed you again. "Goddamn it, get out of my way."

"No." Vic grabbed your uppper arm, dragging you down the corridor, and into a storage room. He pushed you up against the wall, and he brought his other hand up to the edge of his mask, ripping it off his face. His piercing blue eyes locked into yours, and his lips tightened into a snarl. "Do you not know who I am?"

Your face paled, pupils widening, and your lips quivered as you looked his face over. Vic. Vic...VIC. Then it clicked. Vic. Your Vic. Vic. The same man you'd spent three whole days with, was here. Right now. Working for Kylo. A Knight. A member of the First Order. "WHAT THE FUCK?" You shoved his hand away from you, and pushed against the cold wall harder. "VIC?! AS IN VICRUL?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Cardo was eavesdropping from the other side of the door, he'd been keeping a close eye on the both of you, his suspicions about something more than meets the eye going on. He leaned further against the wall, his ear right against it, and he smirked when Vic spoke.

"Yes. It's me. I tried to tell you before, but you didn't want to talk to me."

"I still don't want to talk to you! You fucking piece of shit! What the fuck?! Seriously!? You work for KYLO?! For the First Order?! You lied to me." You shook your head frantically, and crossed your arms over your chest, letting out a deep huff of air. "You lied."

"I didn't lie, per say. I just left some details about what I did out. That's not lying." Vic's sharpened features softened, visibly in front of you, and he frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just been really hard to get you alone to talk. I was going to tell you."

"Bullshit." You didn't believe him for a second. You rolled your eyes dramatically into the top of your head, and inched towards the door. You gasped when Vic dropped his mask to the floor, and pinned you between both hands flattened to either sides of your head. "Vic, let me go." You should have known from how much sexual tension there'd been between you and Vic from day one that he was who he was. But you were far too focused on everything else that had been happening around you to pay it any more mind than your brief moments of thoughts.

Vic stepped closer to you, his lips going right into the side of your neck, and he ghosted hot air against it. He spoke seductively, softly. "I've missed you..." He planted several kisses upon the sensitive spot on your neck, chuckling softly when you moaned out. "You can't tell me you haven't missed me..." He was already hard in his pants, and gyrated his hips around, his groin rubbing against your thigh. "Fuck..."

The door hissing open due to Cardo's body accidentally moving in front of the sensor, made you and Vic both snap to attention, and Vic shot Cardo a dirty look. "What the fuck are you doing Cardo?"

Cardo smirked, and he tipped his head upwards. "I fucking knew it. You two know one another. I'm telling Kylo." He was already twisted around, and running down the corridor before you nor Vic could stop him.

"FUCK!" You pushed Vic away from you, and rushed out of the storage room, glancing down the corridor.

Vic stepped out of the storage room after you, having scooped his mask back up, and holding onto it barely. "Well, I'm fucked."

"YOU'RE FUCKED?! What about me?!" You slapped your forehead, and bowed your head down, your mind immediately flooding with what Kylo's punishment was going to be. "This isn't my fault. This isn't my fault." You couldn't help but start to pace around as you tried to breath through your panic attack. You weren't sure how long you'd been pacing for but you stopped the very second you could hear Kylo's well known footsteps getting closer and closer. Your body tensed, your heart dropped into your stomach, and air caught in your throat, choking you.

Vic straightened out his back, and his face went blank as Kylo made his way up the corridor to you and him. There were no words exchanged, Kylo threw his hand out, throwing Vic as far down the corridor as he could with the one movement, and he grabbed you by the back of your throat, dragging you at his side down the same corirdors he'd just come from. "So you and my Knight have had prior encounters? Interesting." Kylo waited for the metal doors to his quarters to hiss open, and he carelessly tossed you inside. "Get undressed." He stepped into the room, his hand going down to his groin, and starting to undo it. When he noticed you weren't obeying his orders, he cocked his masked head to the side. "That wasn't a request. It was a fucking order, SLAVE." He made sure to emphasize the last part.

"N...No." You weren't sure why your mouth and your brain weren't connecting, but the second the words came out, you had immediate regret.

"That's fine. I don't need you to oblige. I'm still going to do what I want." Kylo inched his pants and boxers down, his already throbbing and aching cock springing free, and he used the force to pull you to him. He spun you around, and bent you over at the waist in front of him. "Don't you fucking look back at me. Keep your eyes forwards." He grabbed onto the sides of his mask, a small hissing coming from it, and he pulled it off. He slammed it down onto the table of ashes, and he grabbed onto your hips, guiding his cock across your right cheek over to your crack. He gathered spit into his mouth, and let it fall down onto your upper ass. He slicked his cock with it, and without warning he pushed into your ass. He grunted loudly, tipping his head back as he felt you stretch immediately. He slid one hand under you, and brought two leathered fingers to your pussy, and pushed them through your wet folds, and up into your tightness. He eased himself into your ass without care.

Your eyes swelled with tears immediately as Kylo stretched both your holes open, and you bit down hard on your bottom lip to silence yourself from the screams and whimpers that wanted to erupt from your throat. You nibbled at your lip so hard, there was blood that seeped down from how raw you made them. "Please..."

"No." Kylo's voice was harsh, and he started slamming his hips into your ass, and fingering you roughly. He brought his gloved thumb up to your clit and began rubbing at it viciously. "You're mine. Do you understand that? Mine and mine only. Whatever thing you had with Vic, is done." He stopped his pace into you, and pulled his fingers from you with a plop. He grabbed onto your hips again, pulling you upright, and he whispered into the back of your ear. "MINE." He walked you forwards, his cock throbbing inside of your ass. He pushed you away from him, and he grabbed onto your ankles, flipping your body around.

As he put you onto your back, your eyes went right to his freckled face, taking note of his angular nose, his beauty marks, his golden-honey eyes, every single detail of his face, and you gasped. As he pulled your legs apart, and he guided his cock back up to your ass, your hands went between your legs, blocking him. "Please...." Your eyes were pleading him.

"Please what pet? What do you want me to do instead?" Kylo's plump lips curled into a grimace, seeing how absolutely desperate you were. He rose a brow into the air as your right hand moved up, and you started rubbing at your clit. "You want my big cock pounding your little pussy?" He grabbed onto the base of his cock, and slowly started stroking it.

"Yes."

"Of course you do." Kylo grabbed your hand, throwing it away from your pussy, and he dipped his hips down, and he pushed up into your entrance. He leaned down in as he buried himself into your tightness, and he grunted loudly. "Fuck." He grabbed onto the back of your neck, pulling your body closer into his, and he started fucking you as hard as he could. Every single thrust resulted in him slamming into your cervix, and you screamed out as he did. This only drove him further. His golden eyes locked into your half-lidded ones, and he sneered. "Rub your clit."

You nodded, sliding your hand back down to your sensitive bud, and you started rubbing at it at the same pace he was fucking you into the mattress at. You were already feeling the pure euphoria rushing through your veins. Being able to see Kylo's face, for the very first time, this circumstance it was driving you fucking wild. He'd done it on purpose. He knew he was fucking fine. He had to. You didn't even care if it was a power play or not. There was pressure building in your abdomen already. Your breaths turned into labored pants, and you were already seeping sweat from your pores.

Kylo grumbled something under his breath, not faltering with his brutal pace into your core as you started to come undone beneath him. He could feel every single pulse, and twitch, and clench of your spongy walls, knowing he was getting you closer and closer to sweet release. He smirked, and he felt you start to convulse.

"FUCK!" Your body writhed, and bucked up into him, and your walls pushed and clenched so hard it forced Kylo's cock out of you. A steam of wetness exploded out of you, soaking your thighs, the mattress below you, and Kylo's cock and his clothes, and groin. Your face was soaked in your sweat and you could barely see straight.

"Hm." Kylo chimed, getting down onto his knees before you, and shoving your legs further open with his hands on your thighs. He buried his face into your sex, his tongue flicking around your folds, and lapping up your juices greedily. He didn't miss a spot, and buried his tongue into your pulsating walls deep. He began tongue fucking you, bringing two fingers up to your sensitive bud, and rubbing at it. His other hand made its way down to his cock, and he started pumping it slowly. Every grunt he made against you sent chills up and down your spine.

Your hands gripped and grabbed at the sheets, tangling them around as your hips bucked up into Kylo's face. You were extremely sensitive from squirting, and your mind and body were reeling from it. As Kylo's tongue plunged into you, it brought on a whole new sensation throughout your body. "FUCK KYLO, FUCK!"

Kylo pulled his mouth away just enough to be able to speak clearly. "It's Daddy, or Sir." He plunged his tongue back into you, increasing his pace on your clit, wanting you to cover his face in your juices like you just had. He dipped two fingers down to your core, and added them to his tongue, and started working them into you.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" You turned your head, pulling the sheets into your face, and screaming into them as you started to unravel again. Yet again, Kylo made your body melt, exploding into his face, and covering his tongue and fingers in your juices as you wiggled and writhed, moaning out carelessly.

Kylo lapped up your juices again, smirking as he rose to his feet, and he grunted, shooting his seed all over your stomach, and tipping his head back. He dipped his hips down, and shoved his sensitive cock back into your even tighter pussy. He slowly started a pace into you, and he slid his hand up your sweaty clothed body to your throat, and pinned it down to the bed. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Good girl." Kylo praised, lowering his body down onto yours, and slowly increasing his pace. He gyrated his hips in a circular motion, grunting louder and louder as he neared another climax. "Fuck I'm going to cum." He wasn't able to hold it off, his sensitivity heightened from his first orgasm. He bucked into you wildly, filling you up to your core, and he collapsed on your body, breathing heavily into your neck. He removed his hand, and he rolled off of you onto his back, looking at the ceiling. "Tell me something..."

You needed a minute to gather yourself, but you finally turned your head looking right at his side profile. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Kylo didn't look at you, his expression becoming blank as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I did."

"Hm." Kylo mused, and he pulled his body upright abruptly. "I see." He got to his feet, doing his pants back up, and he sighed.

"Why? Why does it matter?" You studied Kylo as he got to his feet, and walked towards a metal door, which you assumed to be his bathroom. "Kylo?"

"Just an interesting predicament. As my Knight, he's valuable to me. So now I have to figure out what his punishment is going to be." He stepped into the room, and closed the door hard.

You jumped at the slam of the door, and you frowned. You gulped, only being able to imagine what Kylo had in store for Vic. He wouldn't kill him? Right? He needed him. He just said so...


	6. Empress Ren

tw- high emotions, smut, anal, fingering, oral, rough sex, name calling, swearing, slapping, choking, dom-sub, switch, DRAMA and chaos as always

Kylo dismissed you from his quarters almost as soon as he brought up Vic. There was an undertone to his voice that you couldn't quite place. Was it jealousy? Hatred? Confusion? You hadn't ever seen the facial expression he'd made when he came back out into the sleeping part of his quarters and told you to get out. It was a strange mix of frustration, and pain? No. Maybe not pain. Confusion? Denial? Regardless, you took your leave, trying to brush it off.

'Why does he give a shit if I loved Vic or not? It's not like HE gives a shit about me.' Your thoughts as always were loud, and you paid no mind to the fact that Kylo COULD hear them as you traveled down the corridors of the Finalizer. As you rounded the corner, you could hear voices, and stopped. You pressed your back against the wall, and waited for whoever the voices belonged to, to round the corner. Your face scrunched together disapprovingly when you saw it was Cardo and Ushar. You stepped away from the wall, and you grabbed onto Cardo's arm, pulling at it hard. "HEY, YOU FUCKING SNITCH."

Cardo blinked, both Knights unaware of your presence until now, and he stopped walking when you tugged at his arm. His head rotated slowly in your direction, a shit eating grin across his beautiful milky features. His blue eyes full of malice. "Awee, did the poor pet get punished for being a slut?" He snapped his arm back, and he grabbed your cheeks. He pinched them together, forcing you to make the fishy face, laughing softly.

Ushar rubbed the back of his head, looking up and down the corridors, unsure if Cardo taunting you was a good idea. "Cardo, let her be."

"No." Cardo snapped back to Ushar, continuing to pinch your cheeks together, and make your lips squeeze together. His laughter grew more intense, his amusement taking a hold of him, blinding his rational thoughts. He pushed you back with the snap of his wrist, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "Don't you have shit to do?"

Your blood was boiling. "You fucking piece of shit!" You waited for him to turn from you, pushing off your heels, and jumping onto his back. Your legs wrapped around him, ankles locking around his front, and you grabbed his head, your thumbs digging into his eye sockets.

Cardo screamed out, grabbing up for you, and trying to pry you off of him. "GET OFF YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He spun around in circles, the pressure against his eye balls intensifying as you pushed harder at them. He threw himself backwards into the wall.

You groaned when you made contact with the metal wall, the pressure you'd been applying to his eyeballs weakening. He managed to grab your elbows, and tugged at them. Your arms flew out, and he ripped you off of him. He pulled you over the top of his head, throwing you down onto your back in front of him. When your body landed, the thud echoed down the corridor, and your eyes shut from your head bouncing off the metal floor. It knocked the wind right out of you, and you had to recuperate from it.

Cardo walked around your body, slowly, almost as if he was a predator stalking its prey before their attack. His blue eyes narrowed as he peered down at you. He lifted his right foot up, and stomped down onto your left knee cap. He heard the bone crunch, and felt it shift to the side, and your pain cried assured him he'd done what he wanted to. "Touch me again, and I'll break it next time." He rose his foot up, pivoting away from you, and started down the corridor.

Ushar watched Cardo walk away, gritting his teeth. His mind was conflicted what to do right now, but his heart, said something clearly. He crouched down, extending his hand out to you, and smiling weakly. "I'm sorry. He's a fucker."

You swatted Ushar's hand away, throwing yourself up to your feet, and straightening out your body. You could still see Cardo at the end of the hallway, narrowing your eyes right at his back, and balling your hands into fists at your sides. It wasn't embarrassing enough to be snitched on, but to be thrown around like a rag doll? Your entire body rose in temperature as you glared daggers into Cardo's back. "COME BACK AND FUCKING FIGHT ME."

Cardo stopped, and he rose a brow into the air. Slowly, he turned sideways, shooting a dirty glare in your direction. "Oh come on Y/N, you really want to get thrown around again?" He waved his right hand out in front of him, letting out a small chuckle. "Haven't you been embarrassed enough?" He paused then added. "Oh, wait, I forgot you're a kinky little bitch who loves being put in her place and degraded. Well, come on then." He turned to face you directly, and tipped his head up.

There was a dark energy that seemed to take over the entire hallway as you and Cardo bore your eyes right into each others souls. The lights started flickering above, and Ushar's face flushed.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea..." As he spoke, the lights flickered off, on and then the corridor went completely dark. He gulped. "Uh-oh." He had a really bad feeling about the events that were about to take place right now. An almost impending doom if one could call it that.

Your hands clenched at your sides, and an electric adrenaline started taking a hold of your body. It was almost numbing as it coursed through your veins, but it was intoxicating. As it made its way from your toes, up to the top of your head, and then slowly down your arms, your lips curled into a smirk, and you parted your lips screaming out at Cardo. "FUCK YOU!" As the words flew from your lips, that same energy shot out an an invisible force that shot down the entire length of the corridor.

The force blasted into Cardo's entire body, sending him flying back through the air, and into the wall. The metal wall dented on impact, and the back of his head thudded off the wall, knocking him unconscious. His dead weighted body dropped hard to the floor. That wasn't enough for you though. You stormed down the darkened corridor, your fingers tips starting to glow with the same energy that had been coursing through you. As you approached him, your head titled to the side. "Awe, what's the matter? Did a slut just kick your ass? GET UP!" Your right hand shot up, and his body rose into the air, dangling in front of you. You had no idea how to control this new found power, or how you had this power at all, but you were loving it.

Kylo had been in the middle of cleaning his mask off when he felt it. The rush of power through the force, and he stopped, looking to the metal door. He'd seen the lights above flicker, but he thought it was just a power shortage. As he stood there now, his mind raced. Someone had just got in tune with their force powers. He pulled the helmet over his raven haired locks, and stormed for the door. It hissed open, and he stepped out into the corridors. He found himself being pulled in the direction where the power felt the strongest, and he came upon the dark lit corridor. He glanced down to the end where your finger tips were glowing with electric energy and you had Cardo in the air still. "DON'T!" He shot his own hand out and used his force powers to tug you away from his Knight and down the hallway to him. He got you to his feet, and he spun your body completely around, looking down at you. "Come with me. NOW." He tugged you up to your feet, still using the force to drag you down the corridors.

You struggled against his hold, fighting back with your new found powers, and you sneered. "LET GO." Once again your body was taken over by the numbing rush of electric adrenaline, and you unleashed it fully out towards Kylo.

Kylo's body was pushed forwards, and he fell to his stomach onto the metal floor hard. His helmet thudded upon the metal, and he grumbled at the unexpected attack.

Your hands rose to your sides, your eyes glimmering with your annoyance. Your lips were trembling, as was your body, and you just let go of the little control of the power you had. It was a mistake in doing so. The energy blasted through the walls of the ship in both directions, destroying everything and anyone in its path of travel. It shot out the sides of the ship, the oxidation and ventilation immediately being put under distress on the ship. Alarms started going off, red lights flashing, and pure panic ensued. Your head got lightheaded, and you dropped to the floor, smirking as you fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Ushar had scooped up Cardo's body, rushing down the corridor and rounded the corner to see both you and Kylo dropped. He rolled his eyes, seeing the damage on the ship in both directions, and he brought up the comm link to his wrist. "We got an issue. The ships damaged, and I got some bodies."

Hux's face flushed at Ushar's words, unsure what he meant by 'bodies.' He spoke into the comm link, motioning to some troopers to go out. "Like dead people?"

"No, like almost dead people, or soon to be dead people if we don't get them into a ventilated area." Ushar placed Cardo down onto the ground, grabbing his wrist, and dragging him over to your body. He grabbed your wrist, taking both of your wrists into one hand, and going over to Kylo. He struggled, dead weight being a lot heavier than he expected, and he grabbed Kylo's gloved hand. He inched his way down the corridor, dragging all three at once. "I need to start getting paid for this shit."

Troopers sped around the corner, the rest of the Knights following, and helping Ushar. Vic grabbed you, carrying you against his chest tightly, and Ap'lek and Trudgen grabbed Kylo, carrying him by his arms. Ushar and Kuruk scooped up Cardo by the arms, and the troopers went to find a way to fix the damage.

[Y/NS POV hours later]

You woke to a pounding headache, and thirsty, really fucking thirsty. You could feel the dryness on your tongue and in the back of your throat, and you gagged as you slowly sat up. The room was bright, so bright it nearly blinded you. "Can someone pleas turn the lights to low? Thanks." Of course you were being a smart ass, and knew that wasn't going to happen. You threw your legs over the edge of the bed, and forced yourself to get up.

A quick glance around the room let you know right then and there, you had NO fucking clue where you were. From what you could tell based off of the supplies spread messily across the counter tops, your first guess would have been the med bay.

"H...Hello?" You shuffled across the white floor, blinking more times per minute than you could control. A failed attempt to adjust your eyes to how goddamn bright it was. The fact that everything was basically white and reflected the lights right back at you didn't help.

"Ah, you're awake." A gentle voice chimed from behind you, and you spun on your heels, looking to the owned. Much to your surprise it was Vic. Unmasked, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his black t-shirt clad chest.

"What the fuck Vic, where am I?"

"You blew holes in the Finalizer. Destroyed it. You killed quite a few crew members in the process." He stepped to you from out of the doorway, and his lips curled into a devious smirk. His arms slowly became unraveled from his muscular chest, and his head tipped up. He walked around you, slowly, taking in every single detail of your body. Studying you. "You know, you almost killed Master Ren." He stopped when he was beside you, his piercing blue eyes locking into yours, and glimmering with a sick amusement.

"Wh...what?"

"Didn't know you were a force user....Kylo said you were powerful, but no one could have expected that." Vic's tone was darker now, almost sultry. His tongue slipped between his lips, and slowly dragged across the bottom one. "I always knew there was a fire in you, but not that." His right hand rose, coming up to your arm, and slowly brushing his fingers along your skin. When you shuddered at the contact, he chuckled. "So touchy..."

There was a warmth that grew between your legs when Vic touched you, and stared right into your soul. Those eyes had always seemingly undressed you and they were now. You blushed, turning your head away from the eye contact, and you tried to step away.

Vic grasped your upper arm, pulling your body into his, and stepping you back through the white room to the bed. When the back of your legs hit the edge of the bed, and you whimpered, he brought his lips to yours, and forcibly kissed you. He could feel the reluctance in your kiss back, but as his tongue dominated yours, and you started moaning against him, he rose his knee up, pushing your left leg aside, and rubbed it against your groin. His right hand slipped up to your neck, gripping it roughly, keeping your head in place. He let out a grunt that vibrated upon your lips, his own arousal starting to take a hold. When he pulled from the heated kiss, he watched your eyes flutter, filling with lust. "I've missed you."

Your body was shaking as you were strung up in his web of arousal, lowering your ass down onto the bed, sliding your hand around his back, and pleading him with your eyes to take you. A small moan pressed from your lips, and evaporated into the air.

Vic guided your body down to the bed, but he stepped away from you. He frowned visibly. "Ren's really mad at you.." He turned from you, looking around the room a minute. He had to adjust his hardened cock in his pants, easing the pressure on it, and grunting softly as he did. "I can't touch you." He shot you a glance, and then started for the door. "I'm sorry."

"Vic- Wait...." You reached a hand out for him, letting it fall onto your thigh when he exited the room. You felt disappointment when he left. Perhaps it was a longing for him to treat you as he'd done so long ago. You were lonely after all. You craved to be touched with the same passion, and fire he'd touched you with so long ago. You craved that burning kiss that sparked and flared when his lips met yours. You yearned for him, and you didn't even know it till now. You'd been heart broken when he'd left, but it was talked about before you'd spent those three days with him. You'd never allowed yourself to fall for anyone before, in fear of having your heart ripped from your chest. But with Vic, it was different. You fell, hard, and when he left, it broke you. It took weeks, months to get over. You never stopped missing him, but you had to go on with your life. Now all those feelings were flooding back. The part that made it even worse was you could have that again, if it wasn't for Kylo.

The very thought of Kylo, and his rage, and the wraith that he might reign down on you for your actions was unsettling. Whatever Kylo was going to do to you, you knew it in your core that it wasn't going to be anything good. His rage was unlike any you've ever experienced.

You stared at the metal door for some time, and finally got up from the bed again. Your headache seemed to part finally, and you slowly shuffled across the white floor to the door. As you got to it, you could hear footsteps approaching, and you knew in your soul it was Kylo.

The door hissed open, and the one and only Kylo was on the other side. Unmasked. His golden-emerald eyes widening as you both started at each other for what felt like eternity. No words were exchanged, his hand came out, clasping around yours, and he tugged you out of the room, and down the corridor. You looked around, confused, the entire ship was the bright white color as the room, and it burned your eyes. "Kyllloooo....where are we?"

"We had to go to a different ship, since ya know, you ruined mine." Kylo's voice was soft, but there was an underlying sternness in it. His fingers squeezed yours together as he dragged you down you through the corridor. He stopped finally, and the metal doors hissed open, and he pulled you into a room with padding all over the floor. "I knew there was something special about you. That power that's dwelling inisde of you....It's strong. The strongest I've seen in a long time. I don't know what made it come out, I don't care. I want to see more. Show me. Now." He released his grip on your hand, motioning out to the room. "If you show me what you're capable of, I'll think about making you my Empress, instead of my pet."

Your pupils widened at Kylo's words, a feeling of skeptism washing over you. "Wha---what? Your Empress?" Your hands swayed at your sides, and your body rocked from side to side looking Kylo's very prominent features over carefully. You soaked in every detail of it. His beauty marks, his plump, very kissable lips, his beautiful golden-honey eyes. The way his hair sat perfectly on his head, full of waves, and body. It looked very soft, and fluffy. You wanted to run your fingers through it. "I don't think I can control it. I was just really fucking mad.....It...It just happened."

"Make it happen again, slut." Kylo's steps were pre-calculated, and he was in front of you again in three large strides. His hand came up, and he backhanded you across your right cheek, as hard as he could. He watched your body fly across the padded floor, and he scoffed. "Don't let me do it. Come on." Again, with pre-determined steps, he was in front of you.

Your hand shot out, grabbing Kylo's wrist, stopping him from slapping you, but he came up with his left hand, and tangled his fingers into your hair. He pulled you forwards, and he pulled your head back and forth. "Owww." Your hands frantically swatted at his, trying to get him to let go. When he dropped you to your knees, your head tilted up, eyes trailing up his large form. You glared at him, scoffing. "Let go!"

"Make me." Kylo retorted back, already becoming annoyed with your lack of fight. "Do it again! Use your power! Show me!" He let go of your locks, and rolled his eyes into the top of his head. He couldn't help but feel like it was a fluke. Something happened, and you weren't powerful. Someone was fucking with him. He was convinced. Looking down at you now, all you looked like to him was a weak little pet. A worthless soul. He turned on his heels, and started for the door. "Get back to work slut."

"FUCK YOU." Your rage had been bubbling inside of you. You hated the way Kylo looked at you. You could feel the hatred seeping from his body. You could feel how pathetic he thought you were, and you couldn't stand it. You weren't weak. You forced yourself to your feet, that same electric energy starting to flood your blood system again, and your right hand shot out, blasting out from your finger tips and right past Kylo's body, just barely missing him.

Kylo stopped dead in his tracks, his face lighting up. When he turned to face you, there was a hopeful glimmer now in his eyes. "Good. Again. Bitch."

You growled, blasting out another jolt of energy, this time right at Kylo. Kylo was quick, and jumped aside, getting away from your attack, and he smirked widely. He moved even quicker for you, and grabbed your outstretched arm, and he grabbed your throat. He lifted your body up from the padding, and slammed it down hard on the padding as he lowered himself down. He gripped your throat harder, pinning your other arm above your head, and pressing his groin into yours. He gyrated it around hard, letting you feel how aroused he already was. His lips set against yours, but just barely so he could still speak. "You've got potential. It's settled. You'll rule at my side. You'll be my Empress and together we'll bring a new order to the galaxy." He didn't allow you to respond before kissing you roughly. His teeth sank into your bottom lip, hard enough to puncture them, and when he felt the warm crimson liquid seep out against his own lips, he grunted.

The turn of events shouldn't have surprised you in the slightest, you'd already figured out Kylo was a horny fucker, but it was just kind of random that now he was talking about you ruling with him. You weren't going to question it though. If it meant you had more freedom, and Kylo was nicer to you, you weren't going to complain. Perhaps you'd even be able to get the upperhand on him at some point. The possibilities were endless now. Your body arched up into Kylo's as he ground his groin into yours, and you moaned into his kiss. Your tongues fought for dominance. Your legs came up, wrapping around his waist, and you pushed his body from yours roughly. You spun your bodies around, pinning him down beneath you, and cocking your head to the side when he just stared up at you with confusion. "What? Don't like to be dominanted?"

"Don't know. Never let it happen before." Kylo growled when you started grinding your hips back and forth against him. "Don't be a tease Pet."

"That's Empress now." You smirked, and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. You leaned your head down, gathering spit into your mouth, and letting it dribbled out onto his lips.

Kylo's tongue slipped out, anticipating your saliva, and moaning when he caught it. He took his tongue back into his mouth, and looked up into your eyes with a neediness. "Fuck my cock. Ride me. Ride me hard. The only chance you'll ever have to dominate me. You better take it."

You rose a brow into the air, unsure if you believed him or not, but you took him up on the offer. You released his wrists, sliding your way down his body, and hurriedly undid his pants. You watched him twitch and ache as you did, chuckling to yourself from how worked up he already was. You wasted no time in freeing his aching cock, and lowering your mouth down to his seeping head. You could taste the salty pre-cum, another sign of how turned on he was. He might not admit it openly, but he enjoyed being dominated. You were convinced. Your hand went to his balls, and grabbed at them hard, squeezing and raking your nails against the flesh.

Kylo's hand flattened to the padding, his hips bucking upwards to get his cock further into your mouth, grunting loudly. "Put it in your mouth. Come on." The lust and need was seeping from his words.

You rolled your eyes, taking Kylo's cock into your mouth, and sliding it into the back of your throat. You didn't let up on your actions of grabbing and squeezing his balls, the sounds he was letting out only letting you know he loved it. You coated his cock in your saliva, and pulled your head up. Your hands went to your pants, undoing them, and shimmying them down. You got to your feet, slipping them off your feet, and lowered back down onto him. You grabbed onto the base of his cock, guiding it up into your pussy as you straddled him, and moaned out as he stretched your spongy wet walls open. "Oh fuck."

"Shittttttt....." Kylo's hands latched onto your hips, but he let you have control. When he was buried fully inside of you, he pressed the back of his head harder against the padding, moaning again. "Shit babe....You feel extra good today."

You leaned down, sliding your hands up to his throat, and looking down at his slowly moistening face. "Did you just call me babe?"

Kylo's face washed with confusion. "Did I?"

You started rolling your hips around, and then gently started thrusting them forwards and back, creating a slow pace. "Yes."

Kylo had to grunt, and roll his head from side to side before he was able to speak again. "Oh...well...whatever. Fuck me." He was slowly giving into you having full control, though he could hear the little voice in the back of his mind that was fighting it. He was rock hard inside of you, enjoying the feeling of your walls rubbing and clenching against him as you slid back and forth. The way you gyrated your hips was driving him crazy. He could feel every little movement, every pulse, and he was loving it. "Fuuuckk, just like that." His fingers dug into your bare skin, leaving indentations in the skin.

You found yourself thoroughly enjoying dominating Kylo, and your hands clenched harder around his throat, wanting him to experience what it was like to have the air flow cut off. You were sure no one had been brave enough to even attempt it, and you couldn't pass up the chance. You increased the pace at which you were riding him, starting to bounce up and down instead of just sliding back and forth now. Hopefully that would distract him from your efforts.

Kylo's throat clenched under your tiny hands, and he chuckled softly. "Your hands are too tiny to cause any real damage." His hands flew from your hips, and he grabbed your wrists. He pushed them harder into his throat, applying more pressure against it, and he chocked softly. "Let me help you pet."

"It's fucking empress!" You weren't going to let him get away with calling you pet if he just said you were his empress now. NO fucking way. You pushed your full weight against his throat, seeing his cheeks start to turn red, and you smirked. "Suffer." Your hips bucked up and down hard, your breasts following your movements as you rode him as hard and fast as you could. You could already feel the pressure rising in your abdomen.

Kylo felt it too, your walls pulsating more now than before. He threw your hands from his, and he forced his body upwards. He grabbed onto you, and he flipped your bodies over. He was now on top of you and he inched his cock further into you. The head of him brushed up against your cervix, and he saw your pupils widen. "Oops." He drew his hips back, and slammed them forwards. He started a vicious pace into your core, grunting and swearing under his breath. "God I love this pussy." He inhaled sharply. His hips slammed into yours, feeling your bones hit his, and he rose a brow up. "Someone needs to gain more muscle. I'll have the Knights start training you ASAP."

"K."

"K?" Kylo didn't like the way you responded, and he grabbed the back of your head, lifting it from the padded floor, and looking right into your eyes. He stopped his pace abruptly, and he cocked his head to the side. Beads of sweat were dripping down both your faces, and he narrowed his eyes. "K? Really? What's your problem?"

"I need to cum. You've already stopped both times I was close." You snapped back, bucking your hips up into his, feeling like you were getting lady blue balls from his denial to your sweet bliss.

"Aweeee." Kylo shoved your head back down, and he pulled his body from yours. "Get on your hands and knees."

You rolled your eyes but obliged, throwing your body onto its side, and getting up onto your hands and knees. Your heart was racing from how close you'd been to cumming, and you couldn't help but feel bitter as hell about it.

Kylo slapped both your ass cheeks a couple times, and then grabbed onto them, pulling them apart. He lowered his head between them, and he spit right onto your second hole. He flicked his tongue out against it, and started dragging it up and down. He worked his way down to your wet pussy folds, teasing them by pushing them from side to side, and then slid his wet muscle up into your sweet tasting core. His grunts added vibrations to his pleasure, and he started tongue fucking you. His left hand slowly moved around your side and down your abdomen. He slipped two fingers past his tongue and into you, fucking you with all three now, and he rubbed at your clit with his thumb. His right hand moved inwards, and he pushed his thumb up into your ass gently.

Your body tensed up at first, slowly warming to an even hotter temperature then before. Kylo's actions were already sending your body into a whole new world of pleasure. You started shaking as he fucked both your holes, and you screamed out. "Kylo....FUCK...." You'd been teetering on the edge, and as he worked you over it, you lost any control. You exploded against his tongue and fingers, dripping down your inner thighs, and onto the padding below you.

Kylo didn't stop there. He continued his actions, only removing his thumb in your ass to reach down between his legs and stroke his cock. His tongue greedily lapped up your cum, wanting to get every single drop. He plunged his tongue viciously into your soaked pussy, his fingers twisting and turning, abusing your g-spot over and over again. He was unmerciful in his desire to drive you mad with pleasure. His own hips bucking back and forth into his hand.

Vic and Ushar had been on their way to the training room, both agreeing to be work out partners, and helping each other with the things they'd both needed to practice. "I think it's kind of weird how Kylo was unaware of her powers, her strength. I think there's something he's not telling us." Ushar spoke softly, not wanting anyone to hear his reluctance or skeptic thinking. "She just happens to be a force user? After all this time? Why now? How come he didn't know before? Or did he, and he just didn't tell us?"

"Man, I don't know. What Kylo does, and what he thinks is a mystery to all of us, and will forever continue to be." Vic didn't particularly want to talk about you with the Knights, or anyone. He was having a hard enough time keeping you out of his mind as it was. He hated that he couldn't just openly express his feelings for you, without worrying about Kylo finding out. He hated he couldn't be with you, as he wanted to be. He couldn't step on Kylo's toes. He didn't dare to anyways. He didn't have a death wish. "I guess we'll see what happens. Personally, I'm glad we found her before the rebels did. "

"Of course. Me too. I just got my doubts about Kylo's lack of knowledge in knowing she was powerful. Idk, I'll drop it, but just know, I'm skeptical." As the two knights approached the training room, and the door hissed open, Ushar's face lit up with amusement seeing Kylo devouring your pussy from behind. "Oh man. Ooops."

Vic's face went completely blank at the sight unfolding before him, his heart sinking right into his chest when your head whipped around, and he saw the look of pure bliss over your face. He had to contain any feelings or emotions that was starting to form inside of him, not wanting Kylo to see how distraught he was about this.

Kylo pulled his face from between your legs, looking to the doorway. His tongue swiped across his lips getting off any lingering cum, and he smirked. "Can I help you? Clearly we're busy. Come back." He turned his focus back to you, pushing your ass down to meet his uprising hips, and he shoved his cock into your pussy, pulling his fingers from you before doing so. He put those same two fingers and started rubbing your clit. He grabbed onto your hip, and he started slamming into you, grunting loudly.

Your eyes met Vic's piercing blue ones, and you frowned when he looked away. As Kylo started brutalizing your cervix again, your moans came out unfiltered. You couldn't contain the pleasure that was taking a hold of you. Kylo's cock was huge, and he knew how to use it. He found your g-spot all over again. Between that and him rubbing your clit, you weren't able to fight it. Your head lowered into the padding, and your hips bucked back and forth into him.

"We'll come back. Come on bud." Ushar nudged Vic, but he noticed the lack of expression on the Knights face, and he rose a brow. He hooked his arms into Vic's and dragged him back into white corridor. When the door closed, he pushed him out in front of him. "What's the thing between you two anyways? I'm not stupid, nor blind. Ever since she got here, you've been acting weird. Spill."

"It's nothing. Forget about it." Vic scoffed, and turned from the hazel colored eyed Knight, walking down the corridor. He walked with rage seeping from his body, his hands curling into fists.

"Dude....tell me. I'm not a snitch like Cardo. I'm not going to say shit." Ushar followed after Vic, no intension of leaving him alone until he got the information he wanted. "Do you love her or something?" When Vic stopped walking, he did too. "Oh...You do."

"Speak a word, and I'll kill you in your sleep." Vic didn't look at him, not wanting to confirm or deny the statement. Though he supposed he already had with his response. "It doesn't matter if I love her or not. She's Kylo's and I've already lost. Clearly." Any hopes or ideas he'd had about getting you to be his were just shattered. "Just drop it."

Kylo put his hand onto the middle of your back, using it as a way to sturdy himself as he fucked you into the padded floor hard. He rubbed your sensitive bud with circular motions, relishing the feeling of your pussy walls clenching and gripping around him hard again. "That's right, cum for me. Cum all over your new Emperors cock." He let out a moan, that was then followed by a cynical chuckle. He was aware of how pained his Knight was seeing this sight. He could feel it through the force how hurt he was. Kylo wasn't exactly a good guy. People seemingly forgot that about him. Especially his Knights because he more often than not was nicer to them than anyone else. "You belong to me, and me alone..." He raked his nails down your back, tearing at your flesh in the process. When you started weeping blood, he drew his name with it, and he grunted again. "We'll have to make it more apparent you belong to me with something more permeant. Perhaps a tattoo, or a carving. Maybe a necklace. Who knows...." He couldn't exactly wrap his mind around that idea right now, it was the concept, and the point behind it he was more concerned with.

Your mind was flooded with a bucket of emotions, sadness, pleasure, fear, confusion. You were shaking violently, mostly because of Kylo, but also because of all the feels. You were dripping in sweat, gasping and panting as another orgasm grew closer and closer. Your nails raked at the padding as you started to cum, and you exploded once again all over Kylo.

Kylo growled loudly, joining you in sweet release, filling you to the brink, and pulling his cock from your drenched core with a plop. He grabbed onto his base, and pumped his hand, the rest of his hot sticky seed covering your ass. He pumped himself a couple more times, and pulled his other hand from around you, and smeared his cum into the skin of your ass. "So beautiful." He mused softly, and he got up to his feet. He held his cum covered hand out for you, and he helped you to your feet. "I want to take you somewhere later. Just you and me. Go get cleaned up and meet me in the bay." He smiled down at you.

You rose a brow into the air, wanting to question his words immediately. You couldn't help yourself. Your lips weren't connected to your brain. "So what? You're going to be all fucking sweet and nice to me now because I've got powers?"

Kylo's hand snapped from yours, and he narrowed his eyes. "I'll be nice to you when I damn well choose to be. You might have the title of Empress, or soon will but that doesn't change the fact that you are my Pet. Now. Go. Before I change my mind, Empress.." He exaggerated the word, only adding to his point. "Go."

"Fucking damn, okay. Fine. Ass."

[Y/NS POV later on]

Kylo had taken you to the outskirts of a asteroid field in a ship, thankfully meant for two people so you didn't have to cram yourself onto his lap as he drove. It had been beautiful, for sure, but you couldn't wrap your mind about why he'd done it. Kylo wasn't romantic, in the slightest, and if that was his attempt to be, then he'd failed. It was a nice escape from the tension that was taking over the ship, but it still only perplexed you. Kylo was unpredictable, and you hated that. Your mission now was to find out his intentions with you. To go from a fucking worthless slave, his words, to his Empress, in seemingly no time at all. It wasn't because he loved you. No. Not that. There was something else in the works here, and it was your mission to find out what.

You caught up on a much needed nap, and decided it was time to try to figure out what the fuck was actually happening around here. You set out on your journey, about 3 am, and you were creeping up the corridor as quietly as you could. You got to Kylo's door, and swallowed hard, your nerves already sky rocketing as you approached it.

"He's sleeping, but if you go in there, he'll wake up. I can almost guarantee he won't be happy." Vic's voice reverberated off the walls from behind you, and you shrieked when it did, spinning around and laughing nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You instinctively rubbed the back of your head, popping your hip out, and leaning against the wall as you looked the Knight over. "I was just going for a walk."

"At 3 am?" Vic wasn't buying the innocent act.

"Yup. Just an innocent, completely harmless walk."

"Mmhm. Whatever." Vic rolled his eyes into his head, and slowly walked past you.

"Vic, wait." You almost didn't call after him, but something inside of you reacted before you could. You pursed your lips and turned to face him now in the opposite direction.

"What?" Vic stopped, but didn't look at you. He was already aware of what you were going to say. A half-assed apology. He didn't want to hear it. "Don't bother with saying sorry. You belong to Kylo. It is what it is. Anything of what were were, or used to be, is gone. It'll never be again. You're his Empress now. And, yes, I've herd the whispers. There isn't anything you, or I can do about that. You've made your choice, and I have to respect that. Have a goodnight Y/N." He tipped his head up high, and he strutted down the hallway, leaving you to get back to your creeping.

You just stared at the empty space Vic had been standing in, and you bowed your head down in defeat. He was hurt, you could feel it. Fuck, you were hurt. Now you didn't even want to snoop. All you wanted to do now was go back to your room and cry. You frowned, and gave Kylo's door one last look, before opting to not do what you'd had plans to do. You made your way back to your quarters, and threw yourself onto your bed, screaming into the pillow as loudly as you could. "FUCKKKKK."


	7. Shenanigans

tw- if you aren't into being railed by the Knights of ren collectively, then this chapter ISN'T for you. Gangbang, oral, vaginal, hand jobs, facials, kink, praise kink, bondage, use of metal rods as a 'throat trap', chains, slapping, choking, roughness, graphic language, use of alcohol, drunken chaos, this chapter is very smutty, and raunchy

Kylo had left, for a 'mission' he said, but the whole thing sounded strange to you. Not only had his whole demeanor been suspicious, but the way he worded it only added to it. 'I'll be away for a mission.' Was the phrase he said, but his eyes had looked everywhere but into your own, and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and nibbling his bottom lip. You rolled your shoulders into a shrug, and replied with 'Okay. Have fun.' He had scoffed, but he was gone with that being the last exchange of words. It baffled you that Kylo had seemed so interested in you learning more about your force powers, and then suddenly departing, but you planned on taking full advantage of his departure.

Your eyes darted up and down both directions of the corridor as you stealthily walked up it towards the control room. You'd found Ushar's hidden liquor bottle in the kitchen, the label on it saying 'Ushar's. Don't touch.' Obviously you ignored it. You'd taken a couple sips from it, nearly choking from the burning sensation alone, never mind the taste. It was a harsh whiskey, but it was already starting to warm your body from the inside out. You got to the control room door, it slowly hissing open, and you blinked as the workers heads turned and looked you up and down with clear confusion across their faces.

"E--Empress Ren, what can we do for you?" One of them, a younger male, short blond hair, big doe like green eyes, and a paler complexion than Hux, whispered, visibly shaking.

You once again brought the bottle up to your lips, taking a smaller swig this time, and swallowing it. Your hazey eyes narrowed into his green ones, as you stumbled across the metal floor. "I want music."

"What?" The male turned his head to his co-worker, and rose a brow. "Music?"

"You do know what music is right?" Your tone was far harsher than you'd meant it to be, but you were already slightly buzzed and not in full control of your tone. You got to his chair, leaning down, grabbing onto the back of it, bottle held tightly between your fingers. "I want music. I want to blast music through these speakers....Okay?"

The younger male could smell the booze upon your lips, nearly getting light headed from how strong it was. He cleared his throat, nodding his head, and bringing his hand up to the dashboard of controls. "Uhh...Anything you say Empress."

There was a wave of cockiness that crashed over you, perhaps it being the courage the booze was bringing that made you feel empowered. You removed your hand from the back of the chair, tilting back on your heels, leaning your body back as you took another sip from the glass bottle. You let out an approving groan when you swallowed the mouthful, and waited for the speakers throughout the ship to start playing music. Your face scrunched when the song 'shape of you by ed sheeran' started playing. You only knew of music yourself because the townspeople used to make their own. As the song echoed through the ship, you tried tuning your attention into it to listen to the lyrics. "What is this?"

"I don't know." The younger male shouted so you could hear him over the music. "I'm linked into a channel I've never been linked into before."

"Good enough for me." You spun around quickly, swaying your hips as you strutted out of the control room and back into the white corridors.

Hux was woken up abruptly by the sound of the music blaring throughout the ship. His eye lids fluttered, and he scowled. "What the fuck?" He grumbled to himself as he rose from his bed, and forced himself out of bed to figure out what the hell was going on. The door hissed open, and he rubbed his right eye as he slowly sauntered down the corridor. He spotted you coming around the corner at the end of the corridor, and he rolled his eyes seeing the bottle in your hand, and you dancing around. "Y/N, what the hell is going on?"

You stopped dead in your tracks, cocking your head to the side. "Huh?" You could see his lips moving, knowing he was talking, but you couldn't hear him over the music. You brought your free hand up to your ear, cupping it, and smirking when his facial expression changed from groggy and confused to frustrated. You continued swaying your hips, not caring that you were literally in your bra and a pair of booty shorts, and you approached him. You burped, belting it right into Hux's face, and grinning widely. "Come on Hux, loosen up." You slapped his shoulder, stepping past him and continuing on down the corridor.

Ap'lek's head rose up from the weapons rack, and he looked around the training room to the other Knights. They'd all woken up early, to train, and now the music blasting through the room had them all shook. "What the fuck?"

Ushar's face lit up, his body starting to sway a bit as he tuned into it. "I like it." He chimed, knowing damn well none of them could hear him very good. Curiously, he made his way over the padded floor to the metal door, and when it hissed open, you were dancing down the corridor on the other side. His hazel eyes caught the labeled bottle in your hand, and he frowned. "HEY!" He hurriedly stepped out of the room, shooting his hand out, and grabbing your wrist. He quickly took his bottle of booze from you, and glaring at you coldly. "Why do you have my bottle?"

"WHAT?" You leaned into him, half-cocked and giggling a bit. You put your hand up onto his muscular body, grabbing onto his thin white shirt, and tugging at it. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

Ushar scoffed, leaning in, putting his lips to your ear and purposefully breathing out heavily as he spoke. "Why do you have my bottle?" His pulled his head back, just enough to glance over your scantily clad form, and then leaned back in. "And why are you half dressed?"

His hot breath ghosted your skin, making you giggle even harder, and you stepped backwards, bringing both hands up your hips, and swaying them around, dancing. You twisted your body around your heels, and started shaking your ass seductively.

One by one, the other five Knights made their way to the doorway, every single one of the men watching your every movement.

VIc's piercing blue eyes scanned you slower than anyone else's, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, and sighing. "Y/N." He called out but you ignored him. He stepped past Ushar, and he grabbed onto your right shoulder, spinning you around to face him. Just from your stumbling, he could tell you were already half in the barrel. "Goddamn it Y/N. Come on."

You swatted his hand away from you, curling your lips down into a pout. Your pupils widened, looking up at his sharpened features with an innocent expression.

"Don't do that. No." Vic shook his head, his eyes meeting yours, and seeing the puppy dog look. "No. It's not going to work." As your lips quivered, and your hands came together, pleading him, he scowled. "Kylo isn't going to like this."

"Who cares!?" You clapped your hands together, and skipped past Vic, back towards Ushar. You quickly snatched the bottle from his hands, and you rushed into the training room, dropping onto your knees onto the padded floor, and taking another swig from the bottle.

Ap'lek and Trudgen both side stepped so you could get into the training room, both turning their heads and bodies around to watch what you were doing. "I mean," Trudgen shrugged, not caring about shit right now. He stepped across the padded floor, bending at the waist, and smiling at you. He reached his metal arm out, and grabbed the bottle from you, and took a huge sip himself. His throat clenched immediately when it started burning, his eyes shutting. His chest tightened to ease the booze down his throat, and he shook his head. "Delicious." His eyes opened back up slowly, and he couldn't help but smile when you smiled back up at him. He turned just enough, handing the bottle out to Ap'lek, who was now at his side. "We might as well have some fun."

Hux's footsteps were loud, but the music still blaring throughout the ship was louder. He had his gloved fingers interlocked behind his back, muttering to himself as he followed after you through the ship. He should have been surprised to find the Knights encouraging your actions, but he wasn't. He brushed his shoulder into Vic as he stepped into the doorway, and cleared his throat. "This non-sense needs to stop." No one was paying him any mind. What so ever.

Vic could see Hux trying to get control of the situation, finding his futile efforts too amusing. He slapped his back as he joined you, and the other Knights now all back in the room, taking swigs from the bottle and passing it around. "It's okay buddy. Kylo doesn't need to know." He didn't care if he heard him or not. He brought his hand up from the middle of his back, whacking him lightly in the back of the head as he approached you. "Darling, you really should put some clothes on." He crouched at your side, cocking his head to the side.

"What you don't like it?" You rolled your eyes, reaching your hand up to Ushar whom was chugging it dow.

"Ask nicely," Ushar smirked at you, teasingly dangling the bottle out in front of you, just out of your reach.

"PLEASEEEE....."

"Don't be a dick, dude." Kuruk rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his long silver hair that was tied neatly back, to keep his hair out of his face. "Just give her it."

"How come you're not drinking?" Cardo asked, sounding bitter. He was still upset with you for throwing him across the corridor, and knocking him out. You bested him, and he couldn't sit with it. He was finding his perfect revenge. He had the patience to wait for the right plan, and pay back.

"Because someone needs to watch you all." Kuruk sighed, walking over to the wall, and leaning back against it. He wasn't much of a drinker anyways, and he wasn't wrong. Someone had to supervise the lot of you. The maker only knew what kind of chaos you all were going to cause. Someone had to be sober enough to take care of things.

"Your loss." Cardo intervened Ushar handing you the bottle again, jumping to the side, and grinning mencacinly when you pouted and looked right at him. "Awe, what's the matter? You're too drunk anyways. Look at you, you can barely sit up right. I could drink all of you under the able."

"How about we not find out?" Ushar pursed his lips, taking a single step towards the blonde haired Knight.

"I'll drink the rest of this right now, and still be able to fight all of you." Cardo's ego was damaged for sure, and now he was just trying to prove he was still the masculine, strong Knight he thought he was. He brought the bottle to his lips. There was only about an inch of booze left, but Cardo had full plans to finish it off, just to prove the point he was trying to. He took several gulps, and finished the bottle off, tossing it through the training room. The bottle didn't break when it hit the padded wall, and he threw his hands into the air above his head, and grinned cheekily. "See!?"

"Well someone's ego is still bruised." You looked away from Cardo, placing your hands onto the padding, and throwing your body upwards. Your feet caught themselves on one another, and your body tumbled right for the ground.

Trudgen stepped forwards, catching your body mid-air, his own buzz starting to creep up, and he looked right down at your slightly reddened face. "I gotcha." He lifted your body upwards, and he grabbed onto your shoulders. It was in that moment, he realized that he was crushing on you. His eyes moved over your face, taking in every fine detail, and how your eyes looked they had an entire universe in them. Your lips looked soft, and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss you.

"Uhhh." You could see his body leaning inwards, and you blushed deeper. "Trudgen..." You turned your head from his, and giggled when he cleared his throat, and stepped back, his hands lowering to his sides.

Trudgen bit his bottom lip, sucking at it nervously for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry."

"You're good."

"Please, I know she's obsessed with me." Vic shoved Trudgen aside, and he stepped in front of you, grinning. "Aren't you?" His piercing blue eyes filled with amusement when you blushed even harder. He brought his hands to his black tank top, tearing it apart, and exposing his extremely toned torso. The V on his hips showing prominently. He brought his hands down his body, and he tipped his head up, in a very cocky, self loving manner. "See?" He started rotating his hips around, and then started thrusting forwards.

"Ya'll are going to get me fired." Hux slapped his hand to hsi forehead, and turned from the group. "I give up. Offically. Do what you want." He was aware that not a single one of them were paying him no mind, and he didn't care. They were all going to do what they wanted to do. He had no authority over you, not while Kylo was gone. The new title of Empress was getting to your head. He could already see it. He had his own worries about your new found power, and that you were going to be power hungry. It brought a perhaps irrational fear inside of him, and he was going to keep a careful eye on you. Right now, there wasn't much he could do, except try and turn this blasted music the fuck off. He stormed out of the room, and down the corridor to the control room. The younger blonde haired worker spun his head around, gulping when he saw Hux storming right for him. He sifted his weight in the chair. "General, what can I do for you?"

"Turn that blasted noise off."

"But the Empress-"

"I don't care. Turn it off. NOW!" Hux clenched one hand into a fist at his side, waiting impatiently for the worker to oblige. When he still didn't, he stepped to the male's side, leaning down and mindlessly pressing buttons. When it didn't work, he scoffed. "How do you turn this shit off?"

The younger worker chuckled, and leaned back in the chair. "You need a code."

"GODDAMN IT. FUCK IT ALL. I DON'T CARE." Hux drew his body back, and he took off out of the room. He grabbed onto his ears, trying to silence the noise slamming around in his brain. He made his way back to his quarters, and paced around, trying to rack his mind what to do.

Kuruk watched as Vic danced around, and Ushar joined him, both looking utterly ridiculous in his opinion. Cardo had to sit himself down onto the floor, the booze he'd chugged clearly kicking in, and he just ran his hands through his short dirty blonde hair, scuffing it up. Kuruk chuckled to himself. "You want some water bud?"

"No. No. I'm fine." Cardo waved his hand around lazily, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Perfect." He bowed his head down a bit, and closed his eyes, feeling light headed and like the room was spinning. "If you could stop the room from moving, that'd be nice."

"It's not spinning."

"Hmm." Cardo retorted, and he dropped onto his side, flopping onto his back, and just laying there, groaning.

"Aweee, someone's not able to handle their booze." You teased, the song finally changing over, and a slower, much more seductive song blaring through the ship, and the training room. 'Rosenfield-Do it for me'. You'd never heard the song before, and you closed your eyes, getting the feel for the instrumentals and the lyrics. It was erotic as fuck, and you could feel the air in the room shift with the change of the song. When you opened your eyes again, Trudgen was at one side of you, his lips quivering a bit, and Vic was on the other. You could sense it. Your head turned, and you looked right up to his face. You bit your lip, and you rolled your head around. "What's up boys?"

Vic reached his hand out for your cheek, and he brushed his finger tips over it. "I think you know." He too had felt the vibes in the room, the sexual energy, unable to rid himself of the yearning he was feeling that was coursing throughout him. The booze that was in his body, probably not helping with that. He watched you shudder at the contact of his fingers, and he smirked. He moved his hand from your cheek, across your lips, pulling it down a bit as he moved down to your chin and then grabbed your throat, throwing your body down to the padded floor, lowering down with you. He hovered above you, gripping your throat rougher, and he spoke softly. "I've wanted to do that since you got here. I've wanted to do so many things to you." He threw his leg over your body, and straddled your waist.

You could feel your body arch up into Vic's and your throat clench under his grip, looking at him, your attention fully directed onto him, and what he was going to do next. "So how come you haven't? I tried to talk to you, but you pushed me away."

"Shut up." Vic's lips went to yours roughly, grunting against them as he plunged his tongue past your soft lips, and leaned down into it further.

Cardo had managed to roll over onto his stomach, sliding his hands out in front of him, and he rose a brow at the blurry sight unfolding beside him. "What is happening?..."

"Pretty sure an orgy's about to take place." Kuruk stated, almost emotionlessly. "How about I get you up and get you some water before you die from alcohol poisoning?" He stepped away from the wall, and got beside his fellow brother. He bent down, grabbing onto his arm, and tugging him to his feet.

Cardo grumbled when Ap'lek lifted him up, and his hands flailed around, and he swatted at Ap'leks. "Let go of me. I'm fine. I'm good. I want to partake in the fun."

"I don't--"

"LET ME GO. BACK I SAY. BACK!" Cardo shoved Ap'lek's arm away, and he glared at him, his eyes squinting. The knight before him looked like a blurry blob, and he tried to blink to clear it vision. It didn't work. "Damn it."

"Fine, fine. Do what you want. If you get hurt, it's not on me." Kuruk didn't dwell on the Knights drunken babblings, and decision. If Cardo wanted to pretend he was fine, that was fine with him. No skin off his nose.

Trudgen lowered himself down beside you, reaching under Vic's body, and he grabbed at your bra, pulling it off of your left breast, and grabbing onto the fleshy mound. Ushar got down to his knees on the other side, copying Trudgen's actions, and pulling the fabric off your right breast.

Vic pulled from the sloppy, heated kiss. "Are you too drunk for this? I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with." His tone had changed from drunken, and seemingly aroused, to concerned.

"Geeze, getting sentimental on me?" You looked towards Trudgen on your left, and Ushar on your right, and back to Vic. "Don't be such babies. Take me."

"Hmm." Vic chuckled, and he slid his hand down your body, and grabbed onto the band of your booty shorts, tugging them down. He released your throat, inching down your body, and he tugged your shorts completly off. He wasted no time in lowering his face down between your thighs, using his hands to pry your legs open for easier access, and his tongue flicked out against your clit.

Trudgen and Ushar both grabbed onto your bra, and ripped it off your body, effortlessly. You moaned out as Vic's tongue slid over your clit, and you reached both hands out for the two Knights. Trudgen grabbed onto your wrist with his metal arm, and he looked at your face, once again admiring your beauty. "What do you want sweetness?" When he saw your eyes look right at his groin, he smiled. "Say it." He guided your hand towards his already hardened length beneath his pants, and he pushed his hips forwards.

"I want to stroke your cock." You moaned again when Vic's tongue started a rapid pace upon your sensitive bud, your hips bucking up into him. Your felt his hands go to your hips, pinning them back to the ground, and you gasped in surprise. "Please."

"Anything for you Empress." Trudgen pushed your hand away gently, undoing his button and zipper, reaching past the fabric of his boxers, and he tugged his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock free. He stroked himself a couple times, and he got closer to you so you didn't have to stretch your arm out all the way to touch him. When your hand took over, he tipped his head back, his black hair cascading down around his cheeks as he rolled his head from side to side. He placed his hands onto his ass from behind, and leaned into your touch. "Fuck, just like that."

Ushar had quickly undone his pants, grabbing your hand and placing it onto the base of his cock. He kept his grip on it, moving it up and down his cock hurriedly. He was moaning into the air, the noise evaporating into the room behind the music. His hazel eyes filling with lust, and desire. He reached his other hand down to your breast, and latched onto the hardened nipple, twisting and tweaking it around. He enjoyed your jolts and shivers as he did.

Vic's tongue lapped at your clit hungrily. He was grunting into your bud, losing himself in his own desire, and the pleasure he was getting from being between your legs again. He missed you, and he missed your pleasure. He missed making you feel like you were the only woman in the universe. He didn't much like sharing you with the other Knights, but he wasn't going to be the one to kill the vibe. He wanted you happy, and if this was what made you happy, he'd suck it up and deal with it. His piercing blue eyes trailed up your body, watching both Knights pinch and twist your nipples, and your eyes darting between them both and to him. You already looked overwhelmed and it was amusing as fuck to him. He was just getting started, they all were. By the time they were done with you, you'd be a total mess.

Ap'lek positioned himself at the top of your head, glancing down at you, and smiling. "Hello Empress, do you want to suck my cock?"

"Yes." You nodded eagerly, looking up at him with pleading eyes and opened your mouth wide. "Please."

"Your wish is my command." Ap'lek tugged his black sweatpants down, and his cock sprung free. He put two fingers onto the base, pushing the head down to your face, and he lifted his body upwards, and pushed his head in between your lips. When your tongue came out, and swirled around his head, he groaned loudly, and shoved the rest of his length into your lips. He grabbed onto both sides of your face, and he started thrusting into you.

Your eyes immediately clamped shut, and you gagged as he slammed into the back of your throat. Your hands pumped both the Knights cocks at your sides quicker, and your body started thrashing upwards into VIc's face.

Vic growled, and he pulled his head up from between your legs, licking his lips. "She needs to be held down. I have just the thing." He pushed his body up, and he re-adjusted the way his cock was in his pants, walking for the door.

"What do you need? I'll go get it." Kuruk hurried over to Vic, and he smiled. "I'm not doing anything. I can get it."

"I want those metal roads that link together. We can put it around her throat, and I want the chains." Vic stated, almost thankful he didn't have to stop devouring your soul from your pussy. He nodded at the Knight, and then went back over to you. He dropped back down to his knees, and he raked his nails down your thighs. He brought his mouth back to your sex, this time going right for your opening, and he teased your wet folds. He could taste your arousal, and he chuckled into you. "Oh so turned on already." He slipped his tongue up into you, and started frantically plunging it in and out.

When Kuruk returned, you were a moaning, writhing mess, and the Knights weren't any better. He could hear the moans and grunts through the music, and he cleared his throat, the metal rods, and chains rattling as he approached Vic. He dropped everything down onto the padded floor, and his eyes trailed over your body. He felt his cock come to life in his pants, and he grumbled. He didn't feel right about taking advantage of you during your drunken state, but he couldn't deny that you looked insatiable, and undeniably fuck able. He bent down, tapping Vic's shoulders, and he pointed to the pile of metal. "Here you go."

Vic pulled his mouth from your dripping core, and he smirked. "Thanks dude. How about you take Cardo to bed?" He motioned to the Knight whom was basically passed out across the room.

"Will do." Kuruk sighed, and went over to Cardo, lifting him up again and carrying him out of the training room, making his way to the Knights quarters.

Vic got up, and he walked over to the pile of metal. He grabbed the chains, and he tossed them to Ushar's side. "Tie her up with that. Ap'lek, put this around her throat, and put her on her hands and knees." He grabbed the four metal robds, and he handed them over to the dark haired Knight.

Ap'lek pulled his cock from your mouth with a plop, the saliva leaking from his cock over your face as he drew his hips back. "Okay. Get up Empress."

Your hands stopped moving up and down Ushar and Trudgen's cock, and you slowly lifted your upper body from the padded floor. You looked to Vic, curiously. "What?"

"On your hands and knees." Vic demanded, waiting for you to obey.

You did, and positioned yourself onto your hands and knees before him. Your eyes rose to his face, and you swiped your tongue over your saliva coated lips. "Now what?"

"You'll see."

Ap'lek linked two metal rods together, and he inched over to you. He got in front of you, and he put them around the back of your throat. He brought the third rod up, locking it into place, and last the fourth one. He locked them all together, pleasantly surprised that they fit tightly around your throat. "Wow, ..."

You were choked under the tightness of the rods, and you kept gagging out, and gasping for air. Vic grabbed your chin, and he sneered. "Oh come on, you can handle it. Don't pretend you don't like that." He turned his focus to Ushar who was wrapping the chains around your body. "Grab her arms, and chain them around her back."

"But we won't--"

"I don't care." VIc snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Now."

Ushar scoffed, and Trudgen and him both snatched an arm, making you drop onto your stomach and chest. This pushed the metal rods into your throat harder, and you spit out, as you gagged. "Fuck."

Vic chuckled, and he positioned himself in front of you, undoing his pants, and he put his cock to your lips. He slid his hand up under your chin more, and he tilted it further back. "You said yes...."

"I fucking love it. More." Your mouth parted, taking VIc's cock into your mouth, and you started sloppily running your tongue up and down it, coating him in your saliva.

Vic grunted, pulling his hand from under your chin, and placing it to the top of your head. "Ohhhhh fuckkk, Good girl."

Trudgen and Ushar finished wrapping your body up with the chains and they both exchanged a glance between one another. "I want to fuck her first." Trudgen moved to your body, straddling your legs, and he pushed his cock between your ass cheeks, and teased your cum soaked folds. He eased past them, growling out as he pushed into your tight wet pussy, and he put one hand onto your chain covered ass, holding himself up as he started a slow pace into you. "Fucccckk."

Ushar cocked his head to the side, opting that he'd just have to deal with waiting for his turn to touch you, and he started stroking himself. He shut his eyes, imagining it being your hand instead, and he grunted loudly.

Vic tangled his fingers into your hair, playing with it gently, and he moaned out. "Fuck, you were always good with that little mouth of yours. So warm, and tight, and wet. Fuck, such a good girl." He praised in a sultry, seductive tone, bucking his hips into you, relishing the feeling of your throat clenching, and your increased gags.

Trudgen's pace slowly picked up, putting his other hand up onto your other cheek, and leaning his body back a bit. He growled loudly, the feeling of pure euphoria taking over his senses. "Shit Empress, you feel so good around my cock." His metal fingers dug harder into your cheek than his non-metal ones, irritating, and reddening the skin almost immediately.

Ushar couldn't handle it anymore, and he crawled across the floor to Vic, and he shoved him aside. "Move dude." When the Knight stumbled over, not expecting the assault, he grabbed onto your face, and he pushed his cock into your lips. He started throat fucking you hard, already nearing his climax. "Fuck, take it all baby. Swallow every single drop." He threw his head back, bucking into your throat uncontrollably as he cam, filling your mouth full of his white hot sticky ropes of cum. He pumped into it, enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm, shuddering violently, and he pulled his hips back, clamping his palm over your lips. "Swallow." His eyes locked into yours, and he watched as you swallowed. "Ah that's a good girl." He dropped to the side, and stared up at the ceiling, his drunkenness starting to come back, replacing the pleasure. "Shit..."

Vic scoffed, mumbling under his breath, and he got back in front of you. He wiped the cum that was leaking from the corners of your lips from your face, and he smiled. "Always look so pretty covered in cum. Now be a good girl, and make me cum." He grabbed onto the base of his cock, and he grabbed the back of your head, stroking himself into his own climax.

Trudgen felt your body starting to convulse around him, and he grunted louder and louder. "Oh fuck, that's right baby. Cum all over me. Let loose."

You were a thrashing, writhing mess against your chains, and into Trudgen. Your abdomen was building pressure again, and your body was slickening in your sweat. "FUCK." You bucked up, exploding viciiously against Trudgen, and Vic's cum bursted out, coating your face entirely. "FUCKK,." Your tongue flicked out, catching the droplets you could, and you were panting, and gasping by the time you were done cumming, hearing Trudgen grunt and groan behind you, and then you felt him fill you up with his warm seed.

"Jesus christ."

Ap'lek had been stroking himself, watching attentively, waiting patiently for his turn. He waited for Vic to praise you again, and step away from you, and he undid your throat trap. He tossed the metal rods aside, hurrying to undo your chains next, and he grabbed your hair, throwing your body around like a rag doll, and throwing you down onto your back. He got between your legs, and he pushed into your cum soaked pussy. He wrapped both arms around your throat, lowering his body down to yours and he started fucking you into the padded floor.

Your eyes widened at his suddenness, unable to process it all at once, and you just started moaning and whimpering beneath him. The head of his cock slammed repeatedly into your cervix, and in no time at all, you were trembling and shaking again, nearing another orgasm. "FUCCCK."

"Mmm, cum, good girl." Ap'lek leaned down, kissing your deeply, his tongue taking over yours, and he felt you come undone around him, your walls gripping around his veiny throbbing cock hard. He lost his control, filling your already cum drenched core with his seed, and he pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at you, sweat dripping from his face. "Goddamn it Empress. You're so good." He released his hands from your throat, and he helped lift your body to a sitting upright position. "Do you want some water?"

"I do."

"I'll get some." Vic did his pants back up, and he exited the room to do as he offered.

"Can I..." You'd been wanting to play with Ap'leks hair for the longest time, and in your euphoric, drunken mind-set you thought now would be the best time to ask.

"Can you what?" He rose his brow with the slit in it up into the air watching as you inched towards him. He didn't stop you from reaching out, and taking grabbing onto his hair. "Oh..." He still didn't stop you as you pulled one side of his hair into a pig tail, and tied it up with a hair band. He pursed his lips when you got to the other side and did the same thing. When you were done, and sat back down, he shook his head, the piggy tails swinging aorund. "Do I look pretty?"

You couldn't contain the giggle, and you fell backwards onto your back, and flailed around as he continued to shake his head. "Oh shit, yes. You're beautiful."

"I think it's someone's bed time." Trudgen stepped to you, bundling his pants up and crouching down, grabbing onto your arm. "Come on darling. We're going to have to get a lot of shit done tomorrow, since we slacked today. If we don't want Kylo to find out about this that is."

At the mention of Kylo, you nearly sobered up, sitting up right, and looking to Trudgen with fear across your face. "Did you say Kylo? No thanks." You rose to your feet, and you took Trudgen's hand into yours. "Thanks for letting me do your hair Ap'lek."

"Any time."

Trudgen led you out of the padded room, locking his fingers into yours, and he met Vic halfway down the corridor. He was a bit terrified at what Vic was going to say or do seeing him holding your hand, but he didn't say a word about it. Handed him a bottle of water, and you.

"Goodnight Empress." Vic cooed, watching as you two went down the corridor. He was angered by rhe sight, but he wasn't going to say a word about it. You were a big girl, if you didn't want to be holding his hand, you wouldn't be. You weren't his to say a word about it. He didn't want to cause unnecessary drama. He stepped into the training room, and he tossed Ushar and Ap'lek a bottle of water. The music above had changed again, and he scoffed. "I'll go turn it off." With that, he turned, exiting the room again, and making his way to the control room. He grabbed the back of the workers throat, and he pushed him forwards. "OFF."

The worker nodded, and turned the music off, sighing in relief when Vic released him. He rubbed the back of his neck, side glancing at him as the Knight exited the room. "That could have gone badly."

You got back into your quarters and Trudgen helped get you into bed, and covered you up. "Drink some water, and shower in the morning. Don't worry about it tonight." He smiled at you, and he shrugged. "I had fun, did you?"

"I did." You nodded, blinking up at him as you nestled into bed. As he was about to get up, you cooed. "Do you think, you could cuddle me until I fall asleep?"

"Uhhh..." Trudgen was immediately fearsome of agreeing to that request. If Kylo found out, he was for sure a goner. "I mean,"

"It's fine. Never mind." Your lips curled into a pout, and you looked away from him.

"Damn it, don't do that." Trudgen was suckered into your puppy dog pout, and he climbed up over onto the other side of you, slipping into the blankets, and nuzzling up against you. He wrapped his arms around your body, and he rested his chin on your shoulder. "But only until you fall asleep."

"Thank you."


	8. Chaos and Mayhem

Tw- violence, swearing, smut, oral, death, destruction. A shorter chapter, but big things are coming. <3 

"Maul," Kylo stepped off the metal ramp from the ship, his masked head turning in the direction of the red skinned, horned Sith lord, smirking beneath it.

"You came."

"Only because you said it was urgent. You better not be wasting my valuable time." Kylo's boots landed into the sand, a cloud of dirt, covering the top of his boot. He let out a deep, heavy sigh, the modulator crackling as he approached Maul.

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed." Maul turned from Kylo, trudging along the sandy terrain towards a cluster of vendors. Kylo followed behind Maul, his masked heading glancing in one direction, then the other, his guard completely up. He didn't trust the Sith Lord. Not at all. There was a few red flags that had been rose, but he came regardless. It sounded important anyways, and if it wasn't , he could always strike him down with his cross guard saber he had hooked onto his hip. "Maul, where are you taking me?"

"Just come on." Maul didn't bother turning to face Kylo, his robes billowing around his sides with every gust as he passed right through the middle of the vendors. He stopped abruptly, and turned to face one of the vendors. A twi'lek. "This man says he's got some information. He won't tell me. He said he'd only tell you." Maul's hand rose, and he gestured to the twi'lek.

Said Twi'lek gulped hard, straightening out his back as he looked Kylo up and down. He was fearful, it was glistening in his eyes, and his posture gave it away. "I-I do." He slowly stepped around the table of space ship parts he had set up, and when Kylo's modulator crackled from what he assumed was a sigh, he stopped.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. Follow me." The Twi'lek started walking down the aisle, leading Kylo and Maul away from the conglomeration of vendors, and towards nothingness, an open terrain. He stopped again. "I have information on the whereabouts of Obi-Wan."

"And why couldn't you tell Maul this? Why was it necessary for ME to be here?" Kylo was already annoyed with this, cocking his masked head to the side.

"Well, because he's with your uncle."

There was silence that fell over the three men, and Maul's golden eyes filled with shock. He turned his horned head in Kylo's direction, and he finally broke it. "Ren?"

"Shh." Kylo's hand came up, his index finger rose up, and he turned away from the men. His heart was racing against his chest cavity frantically. "How is this possible? I killed Luke." He was asking rhetorically.

Maul and the Twi'lek looked to one another, and the Twi'lek stepped closer towards Kylo. "There's word they're both on Hoth. They're looking for your grandfather's saber, and something else," He stopped, taking a sharp inward breath before speaking again. "They're also looking for the Dark Saber."

"Excuse me, what?" Maul knew all about the dark saber, and that whoever had it was the rightful ruler of Mandalore. Not that it mattered to him, he considered himself that anyways, but he'd been searching for years, unable to find any inkling or information on it. He was surprised that Jedi's were now looking for it. "Why?"

"Not sure. That's all I know, but I knew I had to tell you right away, Supreme Leader."

"You've done well. Thank you. Maul, let's go." Kylo gestured to Maul, and the two walked side by side making their way back towards their ships. "So, we go to Hoth. I don't believe the Dark Saber is there, and the last place I thought my grandfather's saber was was on Tatooine. This makes no sense."

"You think it's a setup?"

"I don't think that Twi'lek knows his ass from his elbow most days. I hardly think he has the mental capacity, or the gall to try to set me up. It just seems odd. Nothing about this makes any sense to me. I was sure my Uncle died. I watched his ship get blown to bits. I have to see for myself. Whatever those two are up to, it can't be any good for me. More fucking headaches." Kylo stepped towards his ship, looking over his shoulder to Maul. "Bring your ship, we'll go check it out."

"Sounds good to me." Maul nodded, and hurried over to his own ship, climbing inside, starting it up, and following Kylo out of the planet's orbit. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he too thought it was suspicious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truden's fingers came up slowly to your cheek, brushing back the few stray pieces of hair behind your ear, admiring how peaceful and calmed you look while you were sleeping. "Good Morning Empress."

You groaned softly, your lips parting and you yawned, stretching out a bit, and rolling over just enough to look right into Trudgen's ocean blue eyes. "Thought you weren't going to stay all night, just till I fell asleep?"

Trudgen sighed a bit. "I was far too comfortable to leave."

"Hmm." Your lips curled into a smile, and you sat up, sighing heavily. "Another day."

"We've got a lot of shit to do today Empress."

You scowled, turning your head over your shoulder to look at him.

Trudgen joined you in sitting upright, but he was silent. He slid a leg over yours, and he inched down between your legs, and grabbed onto them. His cold metal fingers gripped your thighs, and the contrast between them and his warmed ones on your other thigh made you gasp. "For starters, waking you up, the RIGHT way." He lowered his head down, and he flicked his tongue out against your clit.

"O..Oh...." Your face turned red as you watched him lower down between your legs. Your hands flew to his head, tangling in his mid-neck length locks, and your hips rose up. "I'm not opposed to this."

Trudgen's tongue applied more pressure, and he took long drags upwards, twirled around right against your clit, and then took a long drag down to your wet folds. He plunged his tongue into your core, and he twisted it around wildly. He grunted when your spongy walls pulsed around his wet muscle, and your moans let him knew he was doing it right. His eyes trailed up your body, and he grunted again when you made direct eye contact with him. He pulled his tongue back, and then shoved it back into you.

Your hands grabbed the sides of his head, and you lowered yourself down onto your back, your hips moving up and down on the bed into his face. His tongue felt heavenly inside of you, and you could feel the pressure already starting to rise in your abdomen. "Oh fuck Trudgen....don't stop." You let out a soft mewl.

Trudgen slid his hand down, and he pressed his warm index and middle fingers against your clit, and rubbed it in circular motions. The pace of his tongue thrusting in and out of you increased, and he had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to fall into his own lust. It was hard. He wanted you. He liked you. He wanted to make you feel so good, and show you what you deserved.His metal hand gripped at your thighs, burying into the skin just enough to cause sensations through your body, and he kept up the pace with his fingers. He could feel your walls clenching, and gripping around him, knowing he was getting you closer and closer. He couldn't help it. His other hand, the one gripping at your thigh came down, and went up under his face. He pushed his index finger and middle finger into you, the cold metal shockingly pleasing as they slid under his tongue. It was a tight fit but he made it work. Now his fingers and his tongue moved around inside of you, and your clit was stimulated.

Your eyes widened as you felt the cool metal, which in no time warmed against your walls, and you panted, and gasped. Your hips continued to rise and fall, your heart beat starting to increase as he pleasured you. Your fingers tugging at his locks, and your eyes clamping shut as waves of bliss crashed against your body, over and over again. "Oh fuck..Oh FUCK..I'm gunna...." His grunts into you added vibrations that made you shudder, and you screamed out in euphoria as you felt the release of pressure.

Trudgen eased the pace of his fingers to a still, and slowly drew them from you. His tongue lapped at your core, and the outside of your pussy, and your cum covered thighs, making sure he got every drop. When he rose from between your legs, he smirked, and he grabbed your wrists, pinning them down to your waist. "That's how you properly wake an Empress up. Now, get showered. I'll make sure breakfast is ready." He released your wrists, and he got off your bed, a smirk across his features.

"Oh...okay, thank you." You were still panting, slowly coming back down from your high, and you turned your head to watch him take his exit out of your quarters. "Well, goddamn...." You nibbled at your bottom lip, and slowly forced yourself to sit upright. You'd literally just managed to get to your feet, before there was a frantic call from the other side of the door.

"EMPRESS? EMPRESS?! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" As soon as the words came out, the ship was blasted at, and your footing was thrown off, your body dropping to the floor from the whole shaking of the ship.

"What the fuck!?" You threw out your hand, pushing yourself upwards, and you hurried over to your closet. Kylo had supplied you with clothes, thankfully. You grabbed the first thing your eyes fell on which was a full black and red body suit, spandex, and you tugged it on quickly. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Whoever it was, you assumed it to be a storm trooper didn't let up on the frantic pleas of help. You rushed over to your door, the hissing noise filling your eyes as the sounds of blasts from outside of the ship replaced the noise. "Fuck. Who is it?" You walked at a fast clip down the corridor, the trooper at your side.

"Don't know. Unidentified ships shot out from Hyperspace, and started blasting at the ship."

"Great, and of course, Kylo ISN'T here."

"You're the Empress. You're a force user. You can stop them."

You stopped dead in your tracks, scrunching your face at the troopers words and his boldness. "I want all weapons ready fired up and ready to go, and my fighter better be ready."

"Yes Empress. Right away." The trooper sped off down the corridor, and you sighed. "Kylo, I don't know where you are, but you better come back soon." You weren't doubting that you could stop this mess, but it would have helped if Kylo was here. Especially since you had no idea who the fuck was trying to kill you. Your first assumption was someone Kylo pissed off. He had a lot of enemies. That was no secret. Your boots thudded against the metal floor of the ship, your anger and annoyance growing with every loud crash and explosion from blasts into the ship. Your fingers tips starting heating up, and you could feel the same electric energy growing inside of you, the force again. Your eyes narrowed, your head whipping in the direction of the open 'doorway' of the bay, scanning for the ships that were destroying yours.

Trudgen had made it half-way down the corridor, and the ship got blasted. The walls had been damaged, splitting open and exploding out in front of him, a piece hitting him right in the stomach and right on the unmasked head. He'd been knocked out, and he dropped to the floor with dead weight.

Vic and Cardo rushed out of their quarters, looking to one another, with discouraging expressions. "What the fuck is happening?"

"We're under attack."

"No shit, smart ass. I meant, who the fuck is attacking us?" Vic snapped back to Cardo's asshole-toned comment, scoffing.

"Don't know. Rebels?" Cardo's eyes shimmered with curiosity, and the two Knights sped around the corner of the corridor, both stopping when they saw Trudgen's passed out body, and the huge hole in the wall. "Shit." They rushed over to him, crouching down and pulling off the metal pieces. "Come on bud, wake up." Cardo grabbed one arm, Vic the other and pulled the Knight to his feet. There was a split in the center of his forehead, and Cardo frowned watching the blood pour from it. "He's got a concussion." Both Knights ducked down when another blast from the attackers jolted and rocked the ship, the walls cracking and splitting apart all around them. "We got to get out of here."

"Agreed." Vic stated firmly, both Knights holding onto Trudgen roughly as they dragged him down the falling apart ship towards the bay. They stopped in the middle of the bay, both looking right at you as your body was surrounded in electric blue energy making your way to the opening in the bay. "That's not good. Last time she did that, she blew apart our ship."

"Fuck, alright, let's get him inside the Night Buzzard and we'll stop her."

"Sounds good to me," Vic nodded in agreeance, helping Cardo carry Trudgen up into their ship, dropping him onto the bench. "Where are the others?"

"Here." Kuruk came speeding up the ramp and into the ship. He hurried past the two, and towards the pilots seat. "We got to get out of here. There's far too many of them, we're all going to die. Someone needs to get the Empress." His brain and body were still trying to process and catch up to what was happening. He'd been passed out, and woken up by his room being exploded apart. He started the ship up, glancing over his shoulder to the Knights. "NOW!"

Ap'lek and Ushar both came running into the bay, Ushar's mouth falling open when he saw you, and the electric powers sparking all around your body. "Well, now we're all dead for sure."

Hux and his orange tabby cat came bursting into the bay, unaware the Knights were right around the corner, and he ran right into Ushar from behind. "Ow."

Ushar turned his head, looking Hux over, and then down to his cat. "You're running too huh? Some general you are."

"Some KNIGHTS you all are. I'm just doing the logical thing. Living. We can't stop them. Look." Hux grabbed onto Maleficent with one hand, holding her against his chest, and motioning out towards the opening of the bay. "Look how many ships there are. We're not winning. No fucking way. I choose life. If you're smart, you will to." He forced himself between the space of the Knights, and he rushed up into their ship.

"Coward." Kuruk rolled his eyes into the top of his head as Hux seated himself down onto the space at the end of Trudgen's body.

"Life. I choose living. I want to live. Not a coward. "

"Right."

Your hands were sparking between themselves with the energy that had taken over your entire body. You rose them out in front of you as you got towards the end of the bay, to open void of space. You used two fingers to take off the barrier that had been put up, and your eyes darted around the sky. One of the many of ships stopped right in front of you, and slowly, one by one the others joined at its side. You weren't able to see any faces, just colors. White, and orange. You assumed, still uncertain, it was the rebels. You grimaced darkly as you saw their weapons firing up, knowing they were going to shoot right at you. You weren't scared, at all. In fact, you were amused. You knew how powerful you were, and you had no doubt, you could stop them. You conjured as much energy as you could in your finger tips, and you shot them out in front of you screaming out as the energy coursed through your veins, and blasted across the sky towards their lined up ships.

Vic and Cardo had gone down the ramp to stop you, but they both just stood there, watching as the electric energy collided into the ships, and they all were surrounded it, and you motioned with your hands in one direction, their ships crashing into one another, and then the other direction, and screamed again. All at the same time, the ships exploded into pieces, shards flying in all directions. "Holy shit." Vic was impressed, and he looked down from the sky, down to you. He could hear your labored breathing from where he was, and he pushed off the heels of his boots and rushed over to you. He reached a hand out, getting instantly shocked and drew back a couple steps. "Y/N?"

You'd dropped down to your knees every that burst of energy, and your head was bowed. You['d felt Vic try to reach for you, unable to control the energy flowing through you now. When you rose your head up, your eyes were golden like Maul's and you smirked. You slowly straightened yourself out, and you walked even closer to the edge of the bay.

"Y/N, we got to go. We don't have time for this." Cardo chimed, almost timidly.

"I won't let them win. They'll all die."

"Uhhh..." Vic and Cardo glanced to one another again. "I think we should stop her."

"Oh yeah? You want to touch sparky? Go for it. We'll die trying to stop her." Cardo gritted his teeth. "But I do agree. She's going to get herself killed if she keeps this up. The powers going to consume her. She's not strong enough to handle all of that."

Ushar and Ap'lek joined Cardo and Vic in standing there, trying to rack their minds how to stop you from destroying yourself and everything in your line of vision.

"Could knock her out." Ap'lek pursed his lips, looking you up and down as you shot jolts of electric energy out at the ships that dared to try and pass by. One by one, you were taking them out, but the exhaustion was starting to be visible across your face, and over your body. They could see you weakening, and none of them wanted to deal with Kylo's wraith if you died.

"That's brilliant." Vic smirked a bit, and he turned, walking over towards some of the supplies that were kept behind the nets on the wall, reaching out for a large metal rob used to restore parts on ships, and he proudly walked back over to the group. "Think this'll do?" He waved it around.

"It might." Cardo stated, the Knights now watching as Vic approached you from behind.

Vic rose the metal rod up, and his face lit up in hope as he swung it through the air.

You could feel Vic from behind you, getting closer and closer, and your sense tingled telling you danger. You shot a hand behind you, blasting him with the electric energy, and pulled it back around you, taking shot after shot at the ships. "I WON'T BE STOPPED."

Vic's body flew through the air, the electricity knocking any sort of air he'd had in his lungs right out, and shocking him. He dropped to the ground, tumbling over and over, and finally stopped on his stomach. He groaned softly, barely able to move.

"Well that didn't work."

"No, but this will." Ap'lek bravely stormed up behind you, ducking down when you shot your arm behind you again, and he grabbed it. He instantly got electrocuted by the energy, and he screamed, but tried to work through the pain, latching onto your hand, and pulling you backwards. He spun you around and he tossed you down to your knees. He released you when you hit the ground, and he dropped down himself. "Stop!"

"No." You were infuriated at the Knights attempt to stop you, and it only fueled the energy inside of you. The energy field around you grew, and you shouted as you got to your feet, letting go of the control you had of it, a shock wave of power being emitted in doing so.

The Knights grunted when the energy hit their bodies, knocking them all backwards and falling to the ground. The ships that were still flying around all stopped being able to fly, their engines being shut off by the energy, and one by one falling out of the sky, plummeting to their deaths. You could feel the ship starting to lose control, and you blinked, slowly snapping out of your consumption of power, looking around. "Oh fuck....I fucked up." You could feel the weakness in your body as you walked over towards Vic, and grabbed his arm. The ship tipped upwards, nose diving through space, and the Night Buzzard went nose first into the wall. Everyone's bodies slid down the floor, yours included, and you hit the wall. "FUCK." You shot your hand out, using the force to collect the Knights scattered all around and put them up into their ship. You could see the ship slowly starting to crumble apart, and you started to panic. "We're gunna die. We're gunna die. We're gunna die." You grabbed onto the side of the ship, and forced yourself up it, the downwards pull of gravity making it harder than it should be. You finally got inside of the ship, getting up to your feet, and carefully making your way to the pilots seat. When you got there, you had to strap yourself in to stay in place, and you used the force to turn the ships engine on, and grabbed the levers. You cursed, and the ship lifted off the ground, and you quickly flew it backwards, and out into space, watching as the Kylo's ship fell into the dark void that was space. "He's going to be so fucking mad." You had straightened the Night Buzzard out, and took off, glancing over your shoulder to everyone's still unconsious bodies. "So....so mad." You were NOT looking forward to explaining to Kylo how you ruined another ship.


	9. Dark Saber

tw- graphic language, fighting, confrontation, smut[oral, fingerings], Y/N is having a mental crisis, Kylo's conflicted as always, Maul's demon tongue, and the Knights are chaotic and assholes LMFAO. Also new characters, and a new character in the upcoming chapter.

Your eyes studied the controls of the control panel over, skeptically, totally unsure what button or lever did what. You knew how to turn the ships engine on, and turn them off, and how to steer. Everything else was questionable. As you flew the Knights ship through space, avoiding the asteroid field that you’d unknowingly flown into, you grumbled under your breath.

You took a risk, pressing a little green button near the screen, and a bunch of numbers and names popped up. You skimmed it over, swiping up and then down and you smiled widely when you saw ‘Ren.’ You pressed it, and it started transmitting. A holographic image of Kylo appeared, and then you gulped when you saw him. “Kylo?”

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing in the Knights ship?”

Maul stopped mid-step when he heard Kylo’s comm link go off, and he was curious to see what was going on. When he heard your voice, he couldn’t help but tune into the conversation.

“Uh, well, you see,”

Kylo cut you off. “What happened?” He could already tell from the look on your face, and your tone something bad happened. “Y/N?”

“If you’d stop interrupting me,” You rolled your eyes and glanced out through the windshield, pulling at the levers to avoid collision with the asteroids in front of you. When you had a clear path, you glanced back to the holographic image. “So, you know how I kind of blew the other ship apart, and you had to get a new ship?”

“Yes.” Kylo’s ‘yes’ was harsh, the anger already starting to course through his veins. Whatever you were going to say next, he knew he wasn’t going to be prepared for. He could feel it in his very core, something bad had happened, and he was not looking forward to having to deal with the consequences of whatever it was you did. He let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh. “What happened Y/N? Get to the point.”

“Well, we got attacked, and I, being Empress and all, figured I had to take care of it, and well, all in all, we need another new ship. It’s completely blown apart....” You averted your eyes from Kylo’s soul piercing glare, and you swallowed hard. A nervous chuckle escaped your lips. “So I’m driving the Knights ship, the Knights, and Hux on board. Everyone else is gone.” The silence that fell between you two was nearly deafening, and made you incredibly uncomfortable. “So where are you? Can we come to you?”

“You can go to Mandalore. We’ll be back shortly.” Maul chimed in, stepping to Kylo’s side, and looking right at the holographic image of you. “Qi’ra is there.”

“You’re kidding me right? You’re with that traitor?? Kylo?!”

Kylo turned away from Maul, taking a couple steps away from him, and lowering his voice to a whisper. “He’s the only one who knows where Obi-Wan and my uncle are. Go to Mandalore. I’ll be there in a bit. And Y/N?”

“What?!”

“Try not to fuck anything else up.” Kylo ended the transmission, and he bowed his head down, scoffing. “Damn it all.”

Maul had to hold back the amusement, and the chuckle that formed in his throat. “Seems your Empress can’t handle things like you thought she could.”

“Say anything else, and I’ll snap your neck right now.” Kylo’s hand rose up, force choking the Sith Lord, and lifting his head back up. “Now, take me to Obi-Wan,..and my uncle.”

Maul gasped loudly, his hands grabbing at the invisible force. He tried to fight against it, failing, as always. When Kylo released him, he rubbed the front of his throat, and he started walking forwards. “He’s in this abandoned temple. So says my source. Him and Luke both are.” He stepped up into the doorway, and he looked in both directions.

“Maul.” A voice came from the darkness, and the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, his robes billowing around him. Obi Wan, and beside him, another robed man, his hood pulled up over his head however. “Kylo.”

Kylo’s lips tightened, looking both men over, knowing the male beside Obi-Wan was his uncle without even seeing his face. “Uncle....”

Luke’s metal hand came up, curling around the end of his hood, and pulled it back slowly. His face softened when his eyes landed upon Kylo’s freckled face. He could feel the corners of his lips tugging into a faint smirk, and he had to stop himself. This wasn’t a reunion. He knew why his nephew was here, and what he wanted. “You’re not getting it.” His tone was firm, sharpened like the end of a blade.

“Who is going to stop us?” Kylo took a step towards the two Jedis’ furrowing his brows together. “You two?” He let out an exaggerated scoff, and he brought his red glowing saber into the air, twisting his wrist slightly. “I doubt it. Where is the dark saber?”

“It’s safe.” Luke gave Kylo the same narrowed, hardened gaze he gave him. “Neither one of you are ever going to get your hands on it.”

Obi-Wan’s gaze went between Luke and Kylo, and his bottom lip quivered. “We’ll do what we must to stop you.”

“So self sacrificing.” Maul’s golden Sith eyes glimmered, his fingers curling around the hilt of his dual sided saber, and igniting the red glowing blades. He crouched down, getting into a fighting stance. His horned head rotated to Kylo, who stood at attention. He watched the muscles in Kylo’s face twitch, and his jaw clench. He could practically feel the rage emitting from his body, and it only fueled his own.

“So be it.” Kylo pushed his body forwards off the heels of his black leather boots, rushing for Luke. He brought the saber around, twirling it through the air, and bringing it up above his head as he neared his uncle.

Luke’s metal fingers gripped the handle of his sisters silver and copper hilt of the blue glowing saber, quickly bringing his hand up, and weighing down on his heels to stay planted in place. His blue blade and Kylo’s red one collided together, the whirring of the hot blades filling both their ears. Luke’s bearded face and eyes was lit with the color of both blades, and he stared into Kylo’s cold-distance golden-honey ones. Any semblance of humanity in Kylo wasn’t there now. All he saw was the hatred, and the anger. All he felt was the power lust within his nephew, and he couldn’t help but feel for him. He’d betrayed him when Kylo had been at his temple, and he knew that Kylo would NEVER forgive him. He was family, and he should have been there for him. Yet, he’d made a mistake that he knew he’d pay dearly for. He already had in many aspects. Kylo’s father, his brother in law was dead, by Kylo’s hand, as was Leia. It was Luke and Kylo left within the family, and Luke couldn't help but feel as if he’d taken the right measures to help Kylo, none of this would have happened.

Kylo growled, pushing down against his uncle’s extended arm and saber. “You’ll die like the rest of them, foolish uncle.”

“I’ll go down fighting.” Luke retorted, opting in that fleeting moment, he had to stop Kylo. There wasn’t anything good that would come of Kylo OR Maul getting their hands on the dark saber. It was bad enough Maul had already taken it upon himself to take the throne of Mandalore. If he got his greedy paws on the saber, he could only imagine the destruction and mayhem that would take place. His extended arm started shaking, feeling Kylo’s weight baring down on him, and his feet slid back a bit.

Maul and Obi-Wan both lunged for one another, Obi-Wan’s footing far more strategic and pre-thought out. He looked like he was dancing, graceful, meticulous. He kept his eyes locked onto the horned Sith Lord, not wanting to miss a single movement. He pre-calculated what moves Maul would do, and when they were close enough to attack, Maul of course, drew made his attempted first strike. Obi-Wan ducked down, the red glowing blade skimming over the top of his dark blonde hair.

Maul drew his arm back, and flipped the saber around out in front of him. “Never ending duel between us,” His tone was dripping with amusement. He jumped back when Obi-Wan tried to sneak attack, bringing the end of his blue saber up between Maul’s legs. “Cheap shot.” He sneered, disgusted in the man’s attempt to go for his groin.

“I’ll take what I can get.” Obi-Wan grimaced, straightening his back out. He swung the blue bladed saber through the air, Maul blocking it with one side of the saber, and their blades gliding along one another.

There were whirrs, and clashes of saber against saber. Grunts joined the various noises, and mindless bickering between the four men. No one knew how long the saber duels lasted for, but it seemed endless. Finally, Kylo and Maul stopped, sweat dripping from their brows down their faces, same for Obi-Wan and Luke.

Maul looked Kylo up and down, and he turned his saber off. He hooked it onto the clip on his hip, and his hand shot out. He force threw both the Jedi’s threw the room, gritting his teeth, and he strutted over to Obi-Wan’s rolling around body. His gloved hand balled into a fist as he towered above the Jedi. “Tell me Kenobi, how much do you want to live?”

“I’d rather die then let you or Kylo get your hands on the dark saber.” Obi-Wan groaned trying to fight through Maul’s force hold on him.

“Foolish.” Maul snapped, and then he smirked. “You’re such a hero...Tell me,” He stepped around his body towards Luke. Now he was towering over Luke. “What about him? Would you die for him?” He clenched and unclenched his gloved fingers in his palm, increasing the force of the force hold on Luke, getting pained groans from the male.

Kylo watched on with curiousness. He was strong. He could use the force, but Maul was stronger than him. He’d never admit that openly, but mentally, he had to admit it. He watched as Maul worked his magic, seemingly winning over Obi-Wan with the scare tactic of Luke’s life.

Obi-Wan couldn’t rightfully let Luke die over a dark saber. In his mind, it was justified telling Maul where it was located, if only to be able to retrieve it with him later. At this point, all he cared for was making sure Maul didn’t kill Luke. “I’ll tell---“ He groaned in agony, as the force hold forced his lungs to squeeze together, his breath catching in his throat, and gasping desperately for air. “You.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you?” Maul mocked, turning his full attention to his nemesis. “One more time for the class.”

“I’ll tell you.”

Luke fought against the force hold, spittle slipping past his lips as he grunted, forcing his body onto his side and looking right at his fellow Jedi. “Don’t.”

“I have to.” Obi-Wan’s eyes pleaded Luke for forgiveness. “It’s with Ahsoka Tano.”

“Hm.” Maul cooed softly, glimpsing over his shoulder to Kylo. “Ya hear that?”

“I did.” Kylo was skeptical at how willingly Obi-Wan spit out that information. He took a couple strides forwards, and he cocked his head to the side, a few strands of black hair falling over his soul piercing eyes. “You wouldn’t be lying just to send us on a goose chase would you?”

“No.” Obi-Wan’s back arched up, the pain increasing with every second. He had sweat dripping from the pores of his face, and his adam’s apple was moving up and down in his esophagus visibly as he continued to gasp for air.

“What do you say Ren?” Maul studied Kylo’s demeanor over, trying to judge what he was thinking. He never knew with Kylo. The man wasn’t exactly forth coming.

Kylo remained silent about his skeptism, and his hand came up. He too force held both Jedis’ and with one flick of his wrist, they were both knocked out. “Leave them. Let’s go. We’ve got to go back to Mandalore before we can go hunt for Ahsoka.” With that, he turned on the soles of his boots, walking back for the ship.

Maul’s hand fell at his side, and he sighed taking one last glance over the two unconscious Jedi’s and followed after Kylo. “You believe them?” Kylo didn’t respond, only got into the ship, and Maul, brushed it off, not taking it personally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if having to deal with the aftermath of killing so many crew ship members, the Knights were now awake, and tearing into you. You tried to tune them out, but 6 brooding men, and a whiney ginger haired man barking aggressively into your ear about how badly you fucked up was not something you enjoyed. You showed every sign of losing your shit before it happened, your fingers curling around the levers, your foot tapping against the floor, and you’d lost track of how many times you scoffed. It should have been a fair enough warning that you were going to snap, but yet, no one seemed to care. You couldn’t take it anymore, shooting out of the pilot seat, slamming the auto-pilot button and whipping your body around. As your eyes skimmed every single one of the men over, they fell silent, staring right at you. You hadn’t even noticed that your hands were glowing blue and that same dark aura that had consumed you on Kylo’s ship was doing it now.

Trudgen cleared his throat, motioning with his metal hand at you. “You’re...doing it again Y/N.”

“What?” You thought it was a distraction tactic, and you stepped towards the group. You’d never seen grown ass men looked as terrified as they did as you approached them. They parted, making a path for you, and you walked to the back of the ship, standing in the center of them all now. “I won’t say this again, so listen, and listen well,” You paused, giving them time to draw their attention to you completely. “I’m sorry for what happened, but it happened, and we can’t change it. We’re going to Mandalore. I’ve already talked to Kylo. We’re going to meet him there. If any of you,” Your glowing blue energy fueled fingers wiggled at your sides. “Speak of word to Kylo before I do,....” Your eyes started glowing with a dangerous glimmer. “I will end you. Do you understand?” You glimpsed them all over slowly, seeing their heads nod. “Good. Now sit the fuck down, and leave me the fuck alone.” You twisted your body back around, walked back over to the pilot seat, and plopped down into it, sighing. The glowing energy evaporated, and you tipped your head back against the head rest. “Damn it all.”

Vic and Cardo were the first to break the silence that had been forced upon the Knights, and Vic shook his head, leaning into the group and whispering. “I don’t know about any of you, but she’s going to be the death of us. If you all were smart,” He paused, his lips tugging at the corners into a smirk. “I’d watch your backs, and your mouths. She’s got NO control over those powers. Ren needs to know what’s going on. She needs to get stable, or she’s going to kill us all.” It wasn’t that he was trying to be a snitch, but he was concerned for his wellbeing, and everyone elses.

“Agreed.” Cardo chimed, slowly side glancing to your back in the pilots seat. “I’m all for her being powerful, but this is insane. This is the second ship she’s destroyed, and the second time we’ve all almost died.”

“So what’s the plan?”

Trudgen brought his hand up to his face, and he rubbed his chin slowly. He was racking his mind, trying to think of a tactic that would work. They weren’t single handedly a match for you, but perhaps together they could get you under control. It was worth a shot. “Sneak attack. Knock her out.”

“Ah yes, cause that worked so well last time.” Kuruk rolled his eyes into the top of his head, shaking his head back and forth. “There is something....” He glimpsed to the little hidden away closet of the ship, beneath the bench seat. He eased past Ushar, and he crouched down. He opened the compartment door, and he pulled out a small metal box. He quickly opened it, and he rose back upwards. He held out a small vile with green liquid. “It’s .....well we’ll just say it’ll knock her ass out.”

“She’s not going to just willingly take that.” Ushar furrowed his brows together.

“She will if we put it in a drink.” Kuruk stated, and he walked over to a small little shelf that had strapped in bottles of liquor, and he grabbed one, twisting the cap off, and emptying half the bottle of the vile into its contents. He gently stirred it around, and he sighed. He looked at the group, and bravely walked through the ship to your side. “Hey,” He glanced down at you. “Want to take the edge off?” He extended his hand with the bottle in it to you.

“Oh, thanks.” You reached for it, almost grabbing it, but your eyes caught the tightening of his lips, and the single bead of sweat that had ran down the side of his face. You tipped your head back. “You first.”

Kuruk’s pupils widened, and he shifted a bit. “I’m not really--“

“You. First. Kuruk.”

Kuruk gulped hard, and he slowly drew the bottle back. He swiftly glanced to the back of the ship, and he brought the bottle to his lips. All for the good of everyone else, right? That was his mindset before leaning his head back, and taking a few swigs from the bottle. He knew it would take a few minutes for the viles contents to kick in, and hopefully it was enough time to get you to drink it first. He bowed his head back down, and smacked his lips. “See? All good.” He handed the bottle back to you again.

“Hm.” You reached for it, and decided it couldn’t be anything bad, he’d just taken a sip. You could use a drink at this point. Just to take the edge off and calm your nerves. You brought the bottle to your lips, and your eyes closed as you sipped at it. You felt the slight burn in the back of your throat, and the warmth in your stomach as it made its way through your body. You let out a small mewl of approval at the sensation, but your eyes shot open when you heard a loud thud, seeing Kuruk stumble backwards, and grab for the door casing. Angered, you threw the bottle at the control panel, and got to your feet. “YOU FUCKING TRICKED ME!”

“I did what I had to do.” Kuruk’s back pressed against the wall, slowly sliding down it and leaning his head up just enough to be able to look at you. “Guys, grab her.” He demanded to the others, feeling the black out coming on a lot quicker than he expected it to.

Your head turned seeing Vic and Trudgen come rushing into the cock pit. Before you could react, both Knights had your arms in their grasp, and were dragging you towards the back of the ship. “I swear to god, I will reign---“ You were pushed down to the bench seat face first, and you struggled against them as they strung your body up in rope. “You’ll all be sorry.” You were unable to control the nauseating feeling that was consuming you. “I swear...” Before too long, within a few seconds, your eyes were closed, and you slipped into darkness.

Vic and Trudgen stepped away from your bound up body, both sighing in relief. “That could have been bad.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t. Now let’s get to Mandalore before Miss Murder wakes up.” Trudgen exclaimed, looking to Hux who strangely had been silent this whole time. “Got nothing to say General? Thanks for the help.”

“I’m here to watch. I wasn’t going to risk my life trying to get her....” Hux looked at you, and then back to Trudgen. “I wasn’t going to mess with her. She’s fucking terrifying.”

“Cowardly weasel.” Cardo sneered, and he stepped past Vic and Trudgen and lowered himself down into the pilots seat taking over the controls.

“Not a coward. I’ll say again, I just want to live.” Hux retorted bitterly, running his hand down his fur baby’s back slowly, enjoying the purrs he got in return.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You came to, groggy, your head pounding and your mouth drier than a desert. Your eyes took a minute to clear, and you blinked rapidly, staring right at the Sith Lord, Darth Maul sitting beside you. It took you a minute to take in your surroundings, realizing you were in a bed. “Where are the Knights? I’ll kill them all.” You tried to sit up, but it was in that moment, you realized you were still bound in rope. “What the fuck?”

“Easy killer. The Knights told Kylo and I everything. They’re gone, as if Kylo.” Maul replied, smirking at your struggling body. “Don’t try to get out of that. We’ve.....made sure it’ll hold you. You’ve turned into quite the powerful one haven’t you?” His eyes unknowingly trailed over your bound up body, slowly, taking in how vulnerable you looked. He found a bit of irony in it. You were so powerful now, yet, here you were before him, powerless. It was amusing. Comical. He let out a small chuckle.

“Where did Kylo go? I have to talk to him. I have to tell him what ACTUALLY happened.” You growled, writhing upwards, inching your body down the bed a bit. “Please....”

“I just told you, the Knights did. You don’t listen very well, do you? Don’t worry about it. Kylo will be fine. He’ll be back in no time. In the mean time, I will be watching you.” Maul’s tone was underlined with a darkness, a malice even. “I’ve got a few ways we could pass the time. How about we calm you down a little bit.” Without warning, he climbed up onto the bed, pushing your legs apart, and settling between them. “Hmm?”

Your eyes widened, staring at him between your legs, and you narrowed your gaze. “Really? You’re thinking about sex in a time like this?”

“I’m always thinking about sex....” Maul rolled his shoulders back into a shrug. His hands went to your thighs, and he gripped them softly. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy my tongue down there....Let me help you relax.” He grabbed at the fabric of your pants, working his hands up to the band of them, and he hooked them into the band.

“I---“ You tripped on your words, feeling your body warm instantly at his touch. Your mind wandered to how Maul’s tongue felt inside of you and against you, and you felt a wetness puddle against the fabric of your pants between your thighs.

“Hmm.” Maul could feel the sexual desire rise in you, and with one aggressive tug, your pants were down. He had to lift his body upwards to come over the top of them, and he lowered himself down onto his stomach, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed. He brought his mouth down to the lower part of your pelvis, and he dragged his long, thick wet muscle back and forth over it. He slowly worked it down to your clit, and he applied pressure against it. When he heard a moan press through your lips, that was the approval he needed to continue. His tongue pushed your clit back and forth, his hand coming up under his chin, and he pushed two fingers into your wet folds. He eased them into you, and started a pace inside of you that was slow, and drawn out. He felt every single pulse, and the rapid beating of your heartbeat inside of you.

You didn’t know why you hadn’t been fully prepared for how good Maul’s tongue and fingers felt against, and inside of you, but the second he started pleasuring you, you gasped loudly, arching your hips up into his face. “Ohhhh.” Your eyes immediately filled with desire, and euphoria, and your body tensed up. If your arms hadn’t been bound behind your back, you would have grabbed at the horns upon the top of his head, and forced his head harder into your clit. “Harder...faster.” You tried to wiggle your hips around to get more stimulation.

Maul’s other hand came up, flattening on the lower part of your stomach, and he forced your body firmly against the mattress below you. His golden eyes wandered up the length of your body, demanding you to sit still without saying a word. His long tongue trailed up and down, side to side, and he danced circles along your clit. He worked his fingers inside of you, increasing his pace, as you requested.

You could already feel the pressure building in your lower abdomen, and you were mildly embarrassed by how turned on you were, and how quickly you were going to cum. You grumbled under your breath at it, mentally cursing him and yourself. “Maul.....” You pressed the back of your head into the pillow, and you dug your boots into the edge of the mattress and bucked upwards.

Maul pulled his tongue from your clit and he stilled the pace inside of you. He smirked, dragging the long lengthen tongue across his glistening bottom lip. “What’s the matter? That worked up?”

“Fuck you...”

“I don’t think Kylo would appreciate me fucking you, but I will gladly eat you out, and finger you till your body physically can’t handle it anymore.” As if to prove his point, he pushed his hand harder into your groin, his fingers burying as deep inside of you as they could. He turned his wrist to the side, and his fingers grazed against your slickened spongy walls. He curled them upwards, finding your g-spot, and he lowered his thumb down onto your clit, rubbing at it as he started a pace again.

“Ohhhh fuckkkkkkk.” Your legs frantically moved around, pulling upwards, and planting firmly into the mattress. Your thighs clutched Maul’s body between them, and your eyes filled with pleasurable tears as Maul brought you closer and closer to the edge again. “Shit...”

“Mmm.” Maul didn’t pry his gaze from your sweaty face once, wanting to see the expressions you made when you cam around him. He felt powerful having this kind of control of you. It was intoxicating. Making you a moaning, writhing mess at his touch. He slammed his fingers into you, violating your g-spot over and over, rubbing at your clit aggressively, until you came undone beneath him.

“FUCK!” You cried out as you exploded around him, your walls clenching and gripping his fingers so hard you were sure they’d be ripped off. You didn’t just cum, you squirted, your body shaking violently below him, and your lips just seeped with incoherent babblings as you bucked up against him. By the time you were done, your hips and ass lowered back down, and you were panting, and heaving to try to catch your breath.

“Hmm.” Maul pulled his hand from your pussy, and brought it to his lips. His long tongue curled around them, lapping your cum off greedily, and he chuckled. “Such a good girl.” He threw his leg over yours, and he planted it on the ground. With one flick of his wrist, the bounds came off of your body, and he turned from you heading for the door. “If anyone asks, I didn’t let you out. The only request I have is to stay here. Please.”

“Fine.” You exhaled heavily, watching as Maul took his leave from the room, leaving you to your own devices. You laid there for some time, your mind wandering back to the events that lead you to forcibly come back to Mandalore, and your heart wrenched thinking about all those people you’d killed. It hurt. It saddened you, and Maul’s attempt to ease your stress had only been temporary. How could you live with yourself after what you’d done? You were far too powerful for your own good, and you didn’t want to hurt anyone else. You couldn’t handle that. You pulled your upper body up, and you stretched your arms above your head. You grunted softly, and you got up from the bed, to your feet. You pulled your pants back up in place, and you glanced out the window. “Kylo’s going to hate me.” You pursed your lips, and you rushed right for the window. You jumped through it, swan diving out of it, and as you got half-way to the ground, your body flipped, and you landed on your feet with a thud. You straightened out, looking to the building, and frowned. “Sorry guys. But I can’t be trusted.” You sped off through the city, disappearing into the shadows.


	10. Sorrow and Regret

tw- high emotions, violence, swearing, kylos a jerk, the knights and maul bicker, the truth comes out, this chapter hurt to write ngl, and this is the second to last chapter. Just warning. 

There wasn't much to it, your head was full of one thought and one thought only, get the fuck out of the city and get off this god forsaken planet. Kylo wasn't going to be pleased, but what the hell did he REALLY care? He'd only proven time and time again he was more focused on getting that dark saber, and gaining as much power as he could. It was almost disgusting to see how consumed in himself he was. A mild frustration, a jealousy perhaps washed over you. You wanted to understand quite simply, what was the point in him keeping you around, if he wasn't even going to be there when you were? What was the reason behind all of this? To use you? To get your powers? Why?

A small scoff pressed through your slightly parted lips as you rounded the corner, coming around one of the buildings that loomed above you, and you skidded to a stop, glancing in all directions. A speeder. You grimaced, rushing over to it, and threw your leg over it, grabbing onto the handles, and starting the transport vehicle up. The engine roared to life, your heart slamming with almost as much intensity against your chest as you took off down the sandy path, leaning off to the right to steer it in the desired direction. If Kylo wanted that saber so bad, maybe YOU should get to it first. Give him the choice, YOU or the Saber/Power. As manipulative as it sounded, and as confused as you were at your own mixed feelings, it sounded like a pretty damn good idea.

The wind upon your face made your eyes narrow, your fingers gripping around the rubber on the handles as you leaned forwards, pressing the gas for more acceleration. It was decided; Kylo was either going to pick power, or you. He couldn't have both. He'd gotten you into this mess, and he was going to take responsibility, one way or another. He was going to make a decision. As you came up over the top of a sandy dune, you lifted your foot off the gas, the speeder coming to nearly a stand still, and you looked across the horizon. It was breathtakingly beautiful. You couldn't say anything bad for the planet choice, but yet again, you were on the move. A mission. No time to stop and admire anything. Off in the distance, your eyes caught the sun glimmering off of something shiny, and your curiosity peaked. You stepped down on the gas pedal again, and smirked as you came upon an X-wing. It looked somewhat damaged, but nothing you couldn't fix. From first glance anyways. Who knew what was going on inside the thing, or with the circuitry.

You pulled the speeder up to the side of the ship, and turned it off. With a fluid motion, you were off the vehicle, and approaching the ship, cocking your head to the side. Your eyes wandered over the ship, noting the hole in one of the wings, easily patchable. A simple fix. Granted, there were tools inside. As you got closer, to the cock pit, you reached down, grabbing onto the hatch and lifted it up. You climbed over the side, and plopped down into the pilots seat. With a couple glances around, everything appeared to be in decent shape. But still, it didn't mean that it was. You reached for the dashboard, and pressed a few buttons. Much to your surprise the engine came to life, a small murmur of the beast coming to life before you. "Fuck yeah." A small coo of victory, which was short lived when the engine choked, and the ship started smoking from the nose. "Shit."

You bowed your head down, and let out a small exasperation of a defeated breathe. Of course nothing was ever as simple as that. Nothing ever was, especially in your life. You pushed up on the glass above you, opening the hatch again, and you jumped out, landing with a poof of sand clouding around your feet. "Son of a bitch." You made your way to the front of the x-wing, and tugged the metal covering the engine, wincing when you got smoke in your eyes, and into your lungs. You turned your head, trying to clear your now smog filled lungs, and stepped back once the hood was in place in the air. You contemplated just saying fuck it, going back and stealing one of the ships that Maul had, but that would only draw more attention to your escape attempt, and the very last thing you needed was the Knights or Maul coming after you. Though, Maul being the one who let you out, you assumed Kylo wasn't going to go easy on him for doing so. Not that it would matter if you couldn't get off Mandalore. All of it would be for nothing. Kylo would just be pissed, Maul would be pissed, fuck, everyone would be pissed, and you'd probably be punished. Better make it worth it.

You stepped back to the nose, waving your hand out in front of you to clear the smoke, and you narrowed your eyes, studying the machine and the gears below you. Your hand slipped between the engine and a few wires, immediately seeing a hose wasn't hooked up and you shoved it back into place. Surely that was the issue, right? Worth a shot. You nodded at yourself, re-assuringly, and stepped back around the ship, and hopped back in. You reached for the dashboard again, starting the engine up, and thankfully this time when it roared to life, there was no smoke, and it stayed purring. "Yes!" You exclaimed, and turned to look in the back storage area behind the seat. You were looking for tools to fix the wing, anything to shove in the hole and cover it up. Literally, anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y/N?" Vic and Cardo approached the door that Maul had said you were behind, and Vic rose his hand up, curling it into a fist and knocked as he called out. As his knuckles hit against the wood, the door creaked open, and Vic turned his head in Cardo's direction, furrowing his brows. He stepped over the threshold, flattening his hand upon the door, and pushing it all the way open. Pure rage washed over his sharpened features as he looked around and saw you were no where to be found. "What the fuck? Y/N?"

Cardo followed Vic inside the bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest, and he chuckled softly. "I have a feeling she might have made an escape."

"Oh? Is that what you think Cardo? Really? Please tell me more about your opinion, i DIDNT fucking ask for. We need to find her, NOW." Vic slapped his hand onto Cardo's shoulder as he walked back through the bedroom, and glared right into Cardo's blue eyes. "Tell the others. I'm going to talk to Maul. Find out what the fuck happened."

"Alrighty." Cardo rolled his shoulder that Vic had a grip on, forcing his hand to fall down, and he side stepped. "Someone's pissy." He murmured as he heard Vic's foot steps go for the door, and he cocked his head to the side, his blond locks falling around his cheek as he approached the window you'd previously jumped out of. His blue eyes narrowed, scanning over the city below. If he knew anything about you, it was that you weren't going down without a fight, regardless if it was in your best interest to surrender or not. He'd learned that much. He peered out towards the dunes, and he rose a brow into the air, leaning further through the open concept window. He smirked, seeing the tiny little x-wing, and what he thought was you off in the distance. "Didn't get very far did you princess?" He cooed, pivoting on his heels, and making his way back through the bedroom out into the corridor. He walked with a stoic-ness, his ego inflating with every second. He couldn't wait to see the look on your face once they caught you. The look of defeat that was going to glimmer in your eyes. It was going to be priceless. Once again, the princess on her throne, knocked down. He personally thought you needed to be knocked down a couple pegs. But that was just him.

Vic approached Maul who was all too comfortable upon the throne, leaned off to the side, his legs spread apart, his chin rested upon his hand. The anger emitting from the Knights body as he climbed up the couple steps to stand before him. "What the fuck did you do Maul?"

"I'm sorry, did something happen?" Maul thrived on drama, and chaos, and knowing that he'd let you out of your confinements was going to stir the shit pot all the more. Sure, he was afraid of Kylo, but not enough so of the Knights to not want to bring on the shit show. He'd deal with Kylo, some sort of manipulation, or deal, as he always did. It was simple to ease Kylo's aggression. He cocked his horned head to the side, and he let his arm holding his head up, down. He leaned forwards, narrowing his sith colored yellow eyes into Vic's piercing blue ones. "Go on, tell me what's troubling you?"

"You fucking cocky-" Before Vic could even think about taking another step, he felt his body lifting into the air, and he was tossed through the air, hitting one of the columns in the middle of the room knocking the wind out of him. As his body plopped with the floor, his head rose up, and he growled. "Ren's going to be pissed."

"So be it. I didn't do anything wrong. I simply," Maul rose to his feet, and he stepped down the steps, slowly. He walked across the floor of the throne room, and he crouched down before Vic. His lips tugging at the corners into a devious smirk. "Let her out, and told her to stay. Not MY fault if she doesn't know how to follow the rules."

"I hope Ren kills you. You're a parasite." Vic slapped his hands onto the floor, grunting as he shoved himself to his feet, and he he dusted himself off. "Just you wait."

"For what? For my demise? For my downfall? Let me tell you something Vicrul, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die. As much as you, or anyone else wishes I would, in the end, Kylo's too consumed with the lust for power to see what's happening in front of him. That girl, she'll be his undoing. She'll be the end of his reign. HIS demise. Can't you see it? Her power is far greater than his. Why do you think I've so willing let her come here? Why do you think I've helped keep her alive? I can feel it. I can feel that Kylo will fall to his knees before her. She will destroy him. And you know what?" Maul let out a dark low chuckle. "I'm going to be the one that helped her. She'll thank me in the end, and she'll let me rule beside her. I know where she's headed right now. To find that dark saber. To stop Kylo from getting it. If she gets her hands on it, it's over. Kylo's done and so," He brought his hand up, poking Vic in the chest hard. "Will all of you be. You'll bow to her, submit to her power, or you'll die."

"What? You're fucking insane. She wouldn't." Vic shook his head, swatting Maul's hand away from him, and rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "She's not like that. She's a good fucking person, and she'd never ever pick power over doing the right thing. If what you're saying about the dark saber is true, and she's going after it, then she's doing it for the RIGHT reasons. Not the wrong ones. Not for power. Not for anything other than a selfless act." He stepped around Maul seeing Cardo coming into the throne room. "You're wrong Maul."

"Oh by all means, if you have ANYTHING to prove me wrong, go ahead and show me. But I know, and when you inevitably find out the truth about your precious little hook up, don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken." Maul rose his hands at his side, and his shoulders back into a shrug. "But what do I know, I'm just a parasite."

"Forget it Vic. Leave him. I know where she is." Cardo shot Maul a glare, and then looked back to Vic who's visible frustration and anger was spread across his face. He was tense, on edge. "She hasn't left yet. Let's go get her." As he and Vic started for the entrance of the Palace, the other Knights stepped out in front of them, all of them looking between one another. "This isn't going to be easy to stop her. As we've all seen before, she's not exactly the surrendering type."

"Let's do it. We can't let her get her hands on the dark saber." Trudgen nodded his head, and he half-smiled. "I heard what Maul said, if any of it's true, she needs to be stopped. She can't have all that power. It'll destroy her."

"Agreed." Ushar added, gritting his teeth at the thought of what would happen if in fact you did get tot he saber before Kylo. Not that Kylo having the saber was any better, but deep down, he knew Kylo would be able to somewhat control and contain himself. You? You were too unpredictable. You could barely control what powers resided inside you now. Honestly, the Knights were trying to look out for you. Not that you would see it that way, but it was the truth. The Knights exited the city, making their way in the direction where you were just about wrapping up fixing the hole in the wing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo sped through space, his head stuck on one thing and one thing only, getting to that saber. With some debts paid, and some favors called in, he'd been able to pin point the location of this so said Jedi, Ahsoka, and he was well on his way to finding her. She'd been smart in trying to hide her location, not using her own powers for god knows how long, but it was too late for that. He'd gotten word of her where abouts, and word of mouth of someone seeing the dark saber, and he wasn't going to stop until he got his hands on it.

He landed the ship down onto the rocky planet, and scowled as the wind gusted across the top of the ship, rocking it back and forth. He opened the hatch, and jumped out, throwing his hand out for his saber and catching it in his gloved hand. He ignited it, his raven locks whipping around the sides of his face viciously as he looked around. He could feel the jedi through the force, and he snickered to himself. "I can feel you Jedi. Come out."

Ahsoka stepped out from behind a large rocky formation, both sabers in her grasp, and she ignited them, the whir of the blades dull in comparison to the wind unforgivingly blowing around. "Kylo Ren. I knew this day would come. You don't have to do this you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I don't HAVE to, but I want to. Tell me where the saber is and I'll consider not killing you."

"I can't do that." Ashoka jumped to the next cluster of rocks, and she twirled both sabers out in front of her skillfully. "And you know that."

"Mmm. I assumed as much." Kylo jumped to the nearest cluster, getting closer and closer to the Jedi, and he sighed. "Shame it has to be this way."

"Is it? Do you feel any remorse or regret for what you knowingly have to do to get to that saber?" Ahsoka didn't believe he felt anything other than a lust for power. "Strike me down in anger, and I'll be with you forever."

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not angry then." Kylo cooed before pushing off the heels of his leather boots, and lunging right for her.

Ahsoka lunged at him, no fear on her face. Her left hand came up out in front of her, his glowing red saber crashing into her green one, and she pushed her body into her hand, to keep him in place. She could feel the heat radiating off of both their blades above her face, the mixture of colors shimmering in both their eyes. She met his gaze, seeing the hatred, the anger, the mixed emotions in his irises, and she scoffed. "But you are Kylo. I can see it." Perhaps she could get inside his head, and make him see this wasn't what he really wanted. She knew about his internal conflict. Everyone did. Deep down, that little scared boy, Ben Solo was there. Somewhere, and maybe, just maybe she could break down the hard exterior, and get to him. Maybe.

Kylo shoved her back, swinging the saber through the air, just barely missing her as she flipped backwards into the air, landing on rocks just off to the side. "He's dead. I killed him. You're wasting your breath." He lunged at her again.

Again their sabers collided, the sparks of their blades filling the air, and this time Kylo had the advantage, Ahsoka being backed up into the rocky cliff side. She winced as her back his the jagged edges of the rock face, and she narrowed her eyes. "I know he's in there somewhere. Why else would you keep the girl alive? Huh? She's stronger than you. I've heard the rumors. What other reason to keep her alive besides the fact that you somewhere deep down care for her!" She had both sabers drawn out in front of her, using all her mustered strength to hold his single saber back.

"Is that what you think? I kept her alive because I care?" Kylo couldn't help but chuckle. He pushed his full weight down into his blade, inching closer and closer to her face. "Apparently you've mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck. Cute, that's cute. I kept her alive because I'm going to use her power to my advantage. With her at my side, no ones going to stop me. I will take over the galaxy. With that dark saber in my hold, and her power, we'll be unstoppable. If you think for even one second it's anything more than that, you aren't as smart as I thought you were." He grimaced seeing her wrists start to bend back at an unnatural angle, and her pained cry broke out around them. He pulled his blade back, and slashed it across her stomach. He kicked out her foot and he spun around to watch her body fall to the ground. He used the force to throw her sabers out of her reach, and he pointed the end of his red blade to her face. "Where's the dark saber?"

"I'll never tell. You'll have to kill me first." Ahsoka's hands went over the burn searing across her stomach, and she stared up at Kylo. There still wasn't fear in her eyes. None. She'd never show weakness in the face of death.

"Huh. So be it. I know it's here somewhere." Kylo growled, pulling the blade back, and colliding it into her side, pushing right through her body, just enough to make her break out in hysterical screams, and he drew it back. "I could have spared you. You choose this." He stepped over her, drawing the saber to his hip, and hooking it in place once it was turned off. He moved over the rocky surface of the planet, towards where he felt the power of the dark saber radiating from .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 6 Knights approached the x-wing, approached you, who was so blissfully unaware of their precense, that when you turned from the back of the ship, finishing off the patch work, you let out a small shriek, and stepped backwards against the ship. "Guys.....whatcha'll doing here?" A nervousness washed over you as you looked over the 6 brooding men. Whom all looked very unamused. Which didn't surprise you. "I'm just gunna---" You slinked over towards the hatch, and you reached for the side of it to pull yourself up into the cockpit.

"Y/N," Vic stepped away from the group of Knights, a softness washing over his generally rough rigid features. "Tell me one thing before you go, what's your plan huh?"

You paused, and turned your head to look at him. "I...I'm going to stop Kylo. I'm going to get the dark saber." Your tone was confident, but there was an underlying uncertainty deep beneath your false bravado. You let your hand fall to your side, turning your body to face him head on. "Why do you ask?"

"Doesn't matter." Cardo exclaimed joining Vic's side. He glanced between you and the ship and he sighed softly. "That patch work won't hold up."

"And why the fuck won't it?"

"Because it's shitty." Cardo rolled his blue eyes into the back of his head, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "We know what your real plan is Y/N. We can't let you go."

"You guys really want to do this? What happened last time you guys went up against me?" A defensiveness started edging its way into your tone as you spoke with a scowl gracing your features. Your eyes started darkening and your hands balled into fists at your sides. "You can't stop me and you all know that. Now, I'm going to get Kylo. I'll be back."

Vic waited for you to turn back to the ship before lunging forwards, and moving across the sandy terrain. He grabbed your shoulders, tugging you down from the side of the ship and onto your ass at his feet. He stepped in front of you, and he glared down at you. "No. you're not."

The dark power inside of you slowly started consuming you, coursing through your veins, making the pace of your heart beat increase substantially within the few seconds it took for Vic to tear you from the side of the ship and when you landed on your ass into the sand. A growl erupted from your throat, and through your lips. "What is it you think i'm going to do huh?" You shoved your hands down into the sand, giving yourself some leverage to get back to your feet, and leaned in towards Vic, no sign of fear resonating from your body at all.

"Maul said you wanted the power. The dark saber for yourself. You're not going to save Kylo. You're going to destroy him." Vic's throat clenched, a gulp. His piercing blue eyes boring into yours as he watched them change color. Fueled with rage and pure power. He studied you over, examining you see the electric blue power start to pour out from your pores and emit around you. "Y/N, please." He slowly brought his right hand up, extending it out towards your now glowing electric blue one. "Just come back inside. Kylo will be fine."

"I'm sick of feeling used. I'm sick of being here to serve him and do his bidding. I am not his fucking puppet. I have the right to know why the fuck he's keeping me here, and if i'm nothing more than a prisoner. Having the title Empress doesn't mean shit without the means to be able to back it up. I sure the fuck don't feel like one." You could feel your stomach churning just trying to fathom all the reasons behind why Kylo had made you empress anyways. If the Knights were telling the truth, and what they said Maul said was true, then so be it. Least you wouldn't be being a pawn anymore. You had to know. You had to know what Kylo was thinking. It was starting to eat you alive from the inside out, and you were over it. It was time. You pretended to reach out for Vic, blasting him with electric energy and using the force to toss him out of the way. You didn't bother to look to the rest of the Knights, instead jumping into the cockpit, waiting for the hatch to close, and started the ship back up. You grabbed the levers and lifted the ship off the sandy terrain. You glanced to the Knights, and smirked taking off into the sky.

Vic groaned, getting up from the ground, and watching as you took off into orbit. "Fuck! You're all useless you know that? She's going to get herself killed." He shook his head, and pushed Ushar and Kuruk aside to make his way back towards the city, grumbling under his breath the entire time.

"I mean, we could go after her, but I quite frankly don't want to see how this plays out when she gets to Kylo." Kuruk pursed his lips, running a hand through his long silver colored hair, and glancing around to the remaining Knights. "She chose this. Let it play out." He turned from them, following after Vic.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sped through space, your mind racing a million miles per second as you tried to contact Kylo through the force. You weren't even sure if he was going to respond to you. He wasn't exactly happy the last time you had communicated. Granted you'd blown up yet another ship, but you needed to know where he was. This was getting settled. Now.

'Kylo?'

Kylo was moving across the rocky terrain of the cave he'd been drawn into when he heard you through the force. He paused, and he bowed his head down. 'Y/N?'

'Where are you?' You gripped the handle of the lever tighter, waiting patiently, well impatiently for him to answer.

'Does it matter? What is wrong? What happened now?' Even Kylo's mental tone was harsh, and cruel. He wouldn't be surprised to hear you admit to destroying the city at this point. Not that it mattered, once he got his hands on that saber, lots of cities and planets were going to be destroyed. The universe was going to fall to it's knees or perish.

'Nothing's wrong. I just want to know where you are. As your Empress, I think I'm warranted knowing your where abouts, am I not?' A little psychological warfare was definitely something you weren't below using. Anything to throw Kylo off kilter, and get him to spill the tea. 'If you won't willingly tell me where you are, I'll just find you.' You cut off your mental communication with him, feeling him through the force and bee lined it right for the planet.

"Shit." Kylo growled, knowing he needed to find that Saber now more so than he did before. He continued on his venture through the cave, finally needing to reach for his saber on his hip to be able to see the path ahead of him.

You landed the ship with skepticism upon the rocky surface, unsure if it was going to tip over or not. You didn't care. You turned the engine off, and pulled the hatch open. You jumped out, and landed on the rocky surface with a thud. You were able to feel the dark energy radiating from the direction Kylo had gone towards the saber. "Here we fucking go." You jumped from one rocky platform to the other, and you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the Jedi, Ahsoka leaned up against the rocky wall, holding her hands over her scorching skin. "Oh my god." You rushed over to her, crouching down before her and frowning. "Did-"

"I'm fine. You have to stop him. If you don't, he's going to destroy us all." Ahsoka had a pleading glint in her eyes as she stared up at you. "please."

You swallowed heard, her words making you mildly nauseous. There was a part of you that didn't want to believe it. There was good in Kylo. Somewhere. You'd seen it. You'd experienced it. There had to be good in his heart. "O...Ok." You rose from your crouched position, looking towards the cave off in the distance. "I'll be back."

"Just go."

You gave her a small nod, and an apologetic smile, and rushed off towards the cave. You slowly entered it, seeing the dim red glow of Kylo's saber up ahead, and you called out. "KYLO!"

Kylo paused mid-step, your voice echoing all around the sides of the cave and he growled. "Y/N?" He hadn't been focused on your force energy what so ever, so he hadn't felt when you arrived. He was far too wrapped up in the sheer power from the dark saber. Which even now he was having trouble focusing on anything but that. "Damn it all Y/N." He spun around, dragging the end of the saber against the side of the cliff, rock chunks falling down around his leather boots. "What's the point in being here huh? Why did you come? You're not going to stop me from getting that saber!"

You stepped down the narrow pathway, and now only just a few feet away from him, you frowned. "Is it really so important to you to have power? What about me Kylo? What's the reason you have me around? Why the fuck did you make me Empress? Why the fuck am I not dead?!" There was clear pain in your tone, which was quickly replaced with anger when you saw him roll his eyes. "GOD DAMN IT KYLO TELL ME!"

Kylo let out the smallest scoff of annoyance. He hadn't been planning for your debut, and this was putting one hell of a damper on his whole plan. "Pain in the ass. You know that? You really want to know?" He stepped to you, saber still out in front of him, and he twisted his wrist from one side to the other, the red glow of his blade illuminating your entire face.

"Just said I do." You returned his tone, matching his annoyance. Your hands came up at your sides, your blue glowing fingers tips searing into the side of the cliff as you stepped closer to the blade. "Tell me. Tell me the truth."

"Let's start at the beginning then...." Kylo's face went blank. "You were a prisoner. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just that. A slave to the First Order. Had I known you were going to be so powerful, perhaps I'd been more careful with my choices. Can't change that."

"So what then? Now that I'm powerful, what? You plan on doing what exactly? What's my purpose in all of this?!" Your eyes frantically went over his face, trying to feel him out. Nothing signaling that he was lying at all. Which didn't make you any less happy about it, but this was what you'd asked for, what you'd came here to find out. The truth.

Kylo watched as you started caving the walls in, and he rose a brow into the air. "What you going to make the whole cave come crashing down?"

"Doesn't matter. Finish your truths. Now."

"As you wish. The reason I made you Empress is for MY benefit, Not yours. I have Zero desire to have you at my side for anything further more than power. You WILL rule with me, but you will do as I wish you to. Does that answer your question?" Kylo tilted his head off to the side, awaiting your response, but he was surprised to find you just standing there, the glow on your hands disappearing, dimming slowly until they were completely out. "You mean nothing to me. You never will. I crave one thing, and one thing only."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Can you prove that?" Kylo lowered his red glowing blade downwards, and he closed the space between you and him, bringing his other hand up. He put two fingers under your chin, forcing your gaze into his. "Am I Y/N? Are you so sure that I'm not telling you the truth. That's what you wanted, was honesty, and that's what I've given you. I want you for your power, nothing more." He gripped your cheeks between his thick fingers roughly. When you whimpered, he chuckled. "Now, be a good girl and run along."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kylo was taken back by your word. A simple no. A little insignificant word. A word he should have let go in one ear and out the other. But it stirred something inside of him. "No?"

"You heard me." You shot your hand up, grabbing his wrist, and snapping his hand from your face. "I said, No. I'm not fucking going anywhere. It's me or the saber Kylo. I know I mean more to you than that. You're not the type to be sentimental. Gods and goddesses don't I know that, but I'm not invalulable to you." You released his hand, staring up at him with water forming in the corners of your eyes. "After everything that's happened, you're really going to stand there and pretend you don't give some sort of a shit about me?"

"Exactly." Kylo retorted, clenching his gloved fingers tighter around the hilt of his still ignited saber. "What don't you understand? It's simple really. You're nothing. The only use you have is your body, and your powers. Now fucking go or-"

"Or what?" Your eyes daring him, challenging him. "Come on Kylo. What? You'll kill me? Do it." You curled your fingers into your palm, forcing his hand with the saber in it upwards, and you tipped your head back as you brought the burning weapon, the whir of its blade filling your ears. You could feel the heat upon your throat, and you inhaled sharply. "Do it. Kill me then. If I truly don't mean anything to you, kill me."

Kylo's eyes widened, unable to pull the blade from your neck. "I just told you,-"

"I know, you only want my power, and I told you, I don't believe you. If that's truly all it is, then when you kill me, you'll have just that, my power. Do it." Your eye lids fluttered, an attempt to keep yourself from tearing up anymore, but you failed. You felt the droplets run down your cheeks and your body started shaking a bit.

"Mm." Kylo muttered under his breath. "Then release your hold on my saber."

You did just that, allowing him control of his weapon again, and you clamped your eyes shut. You tensed, half-expecting him to follow through with his threat. After a few seconds, nothing happened and when you opened your eyes again, he was gone. Walking back towards the dark saber. "I FUCKING KNEW IT. YOU DO CARE."

"Don't care." Kylo cooed, approaching the end of the cave, and his eyes landed on the dark saber propped up on a rocky shelf. "There you are." He turned his saber off, hooking it back onto his hip, and he leaned down to grab it.

You sneered, shooting out a blast of electric blue energy towards his hand, which he quickly drew back, and you chuckled when he shot you a glare. "You're not getting that saber."

"Fucking hell Y/N." Kylo straightened his back out, and he turned his body to face you. "And you think you are?"

"I think it'd be better in my hands than yours. I can feel the conflict inside of you Kylo. I know. I know what you're going through, and you're not alone." Maybe a different approach to Kylo's psyche and getting inside his head would work better. Kill him with kindness. You took a couple steps forwards. "I know how scary it is to have power that you can't control. Trust me."

Kylo nodded his head, dismissively at your words. He knew what you were trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. "Yeah, yeah yeah. We're so similar. That's why I know, at the end of the day, you don't want me to have the saber for nothing more than the simple reason being, YOU want the power for yourself."

"Bullshit." Your finger tips flexed blue energy forming between them again.

"You might be able to pull that innocent act with everyone else Y/N, but you can't fool me. Just like you came here to save me right? That's BULLSHIT." Kylo smirked darkly, and he shrugged. "But what do I know?"

"I did."

"No! You came here to find answers you didn't want. You came here thinking I was going to just drop everything, and confess my love for you. Sorry to break it to you sweet thing, but I don't care." Okay, a slight lie. He cared. He cared for selfish reasons. Even with everything the two of you had been through, all Kylo could wrap his mind around was the potential power, which he was literally just a few feet from. He was blinded. "I won't tell you again, go."

"No!" You shot a blast of the ball of energy right at him, sending him flying to the back wall and you rushed for the dark saber.

Kylo grunted when he hit the wall, drawing up his saber again, and jolting up to his feet. He shot his hand with the saber outwards, blocking your hands from reaching for the saber. His other hand came up, and he tossed you back down the path. "Stay down." He stepped towards the saber, and went to grab it, only to feel a rush of blinding pain go through his body. His back felt like it was one fire, and he smelt the burn of the fabric of his cloak as he turned his head to see smoke. "Bitch."

"Asshole." You retorted blasting another ball at him. He'd dodged it, and it hit the wall, knocking down rocks from above, and putting a hole into it.

Kylo fought through the pain, blocking another attack with the force, and sending it right back at you. The fought ensued, the walls of the cave coming undone as you tossed one another around like rag dolls. Kylo's saber slicing into the walls just as many times as your balls of electric energy. Both of you getting a few good shots in every so often. By the time you both needed to catch your breaths, the cave was starting to crumble, and the saber was being covered in boulders. Kylo limped over to it, snatching it up, and he turned to face you where he'd dropped you to the floor. "I told you, you didn't come here to save me." He flicked his wrist, making more rocks come from above, and he rushed out of the cave, leaving you to your demise. He got back to his ship, climbing inside, and he smirked as he dropped both sabers down across his lap. He took off into the sky, and off to Mandalore to take his rightful place on the throne.

You'd had the wind knocked out of you, and a rock hitting your head knocked you out. You weren't sure how long you'd been out for, but when you came to, your entire body was covered in rocks. You didn't feel Kylo or the saber around either. You'd failed. You'd failed to stop him, and you'd failed to save yourself. But now you knew. You knew you truly were nothing more than just a pawn to him. This shouldn't have upset you as much as it did, but your heart felt like it shattered into a million different pieces. You cared. For HIM. You were so sure that he had for you, but now, you knew. You groaned as you forced a few boulders off. Pain shot through your leg when you moved, the rock digging further into your calf. "FUCK!" Your body started being surrounded with the same electric energy, and you screamed out, the rocks turning to dust from the sheer power of the blast, and you slowly got up to your feet. Kylo was dead. You used what remained of the wall to help yourself through the cave, and out into the rocky opening. You were thankful to see your x-wing in the distance, and slowly made your way over to it. You propped against it, and sighed heavily. You could feel the blood seeping down from where the larger of the boulders was digging in, and you glanced down at it. You winced grabbing for your torn up shirt, and ripped off a piece. You bent down, growling and sucking in a few breaths before tying it around the wound. "Shit." You scanned the area for the jedi girl, whom was no where to be found. you could only pray that she'd made it out safely, and Kylo didn't kill her. Though at this point, it would be NO surprise if he had. 

You leaned back against the side of the ship, and you turned, grabbing onto the sides and pulling yourself inside. You settled into the seat, and turned the ship on, lifting it from the ground, and you sped off into space. "This is war."


End file.
